


Doctor Strange X Reader One Shots/Imagines

by rosequartzwriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 68,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzwriting/pseuds/rosequartzwriting
Summary: Love from the Sorcerer Supreme! One shots and imagines with the reader and Stephen.*Originally posted on Quotev at https://www.quotev.com/story/11183070/Doctor-Strange-X-Reader-One-ShotsImagines/1**Requests currently CLOSED*
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	1. Adore

**Author's Note:**

> *Requests are currently CLOSED*
> 
> This collection was originally posted on Quotev. Moved it here to reach more people. But follow me over there for the full collection, I will gradually add them over here. Really hope you enjoy these because writing these makes me so happy. <3

The final rays of sunlight began to slip away slowly, as the sun was starting to set. The colours of the sky created a blend of yellow, pink and purple. You’ve visited many places in the past year or so, but Kamar Taj was like a second home now since you always come back with Stephen. It was a beautiful place. It looked like a painting from where you were sitting right now. Colours blending together and looking magical.

You were resting on a staircase, claiming the bottom step as your reading spot. A leather-bound book was open in front of you, one about sorcery and the magic your friends used. You wanted to know more about it, even though you might not even be capable of doing it yourself. It was fascinating to you, just to watch anyways. The Ancient One often invited you to join the new trainees, but you always preferred to watch or read about it in the books from Wong’s library.

There was a light breeze that blew past you, making your hair dance it its path. It also had the need to blow at the pages of the book in your lap, so you held them down. You were trying to focus on the words in the book. But you often found your thoughts wandering elsewhere, or rather your eyes wandering elsewhere.

They glanced up looking across the courtyard. Stephen was training with Mordo on the other end of said courtyard. It looked like they were sparring, a form of training you often saw them practice together. You watched as Stephen summoned a whip which ignited with fiery orange sparks. It cracked through the air with a satisfying sound. Stephen looked powerful, as he was. He looked very...

Your head jolted away, back down to your book. Too much staring. But you couldn't help it sometimes. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but you found Stephen attractive. He was very good looking that's for sure. It wasn't just that, something about his cocky, egotistical mindset pulled at your heartstrings.

You felt a blush creep up your neck as you looked up again.

You were pretty sure your heart skipped a few beats when you watched Stephen’s eyes flick up in your direction. He had caught you staring. The corner of his mouth curled up into smirk, then he winked. Your entire face went hot, and you hid behind the book.

You could hear him chuckling from where he was.

“What? What's so funny?” Questioned Mordo.

“Oh, it's nothing. We should continue.” Stephen said to him in response.

They continued their sparring, while you sat there in distress.

“Miss (Y/N).”

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sudden voice. You turned to see The Ancient One coming down the steps. She often came out of nowhere sometimes.

“Oh hey.” You replied cheerfully, hiding the fact that she had surprised you so bad.

She descended the last few steps and sat beside you. You were happy you developed a friendship with her, she was an interesting person. In a good way obviously.

“Enjoying the book?” She asked you simply. Her normal formal way of speaking slipped away sometimes in very casual conversations.

“I am thank you.” You tried to keep your cool after that distant interaction with Stephen. “Always calms me.”

“It perplexes me how you are so fascinated with our craft and yet you strain away from actually giving it an attempt.”

There’s her formal way of speech again.

You hesitated for a second, “I just don’t think I’m capable.” The answer was so simple yet so complex.

“You are capable of many things, Miss (Y/N). You just have to give the impossible a try.”

She always ended up teaching you life lessons in many situations, often out of unexpected ones. Even if she wasn’t teaching you magic and astral projection, you still considered her your teacher in a way.

The Ancient One looked at you, and you realized she was probably looking into your soul or something. “I can sense something in you, (Y/N).”

You were confused but she continued.

“You have a particular energy. I don’t mean any aura or anything of that sort. I mean an ambition, a determination, a capability.”

You began to understand, nodding while stealing a glance over at Stephen again. Slightly flustered by him, but focusing on the magic he was using. You knew she was talking about you having the capability to be a sorceress.

“I will give you time to consider. But if you do agree, I will mentor you myself.”

“Why?”

“Because you are more tolerable than someone like Stephen.”

You couldn’t argue with that and let out a giggle. Her mouth was twitching was forcing a smile to stay down, knowing it was true herself. The both of you continued to watch the two sorcerers practice and you could tell The Ancient One was silently criticizing them in her head.

“Actually.” She said turning back to you. “Maybe I’ll talk to Stephen and he could mentor you as well.”

The beating in your chest picked up in pace and you could feel a swarm of butterflies in your stomach. The thought of Stephen teaching you magic made your head spin. You couldn’t decide if it was an opportunity to spend more time with Stephen or if it was an opportunity to embarrass yourself in front of him.

She noticed your slight shift in attitude and smiled. Without holding back she said what’s on her mind. “I see a connection between you both. And not just your strong friendship.”

Was it her life goal to keep confusing you?

“He looks at you like he loves you.”

You didn’t believe her words. No way in a million years and many more dimensions would he ever see you like that. Would he? You’ve known him for so long to understand that his mannerisms and ego were just part of him, he was sort of the sarcastic flirty type if that makes any sense. He was a joker. Could he actually have meant things like that smirk and that wink he gave you from across the courtyard?

“Give it a thought (Y/N).” You could not tell if she was talking about Stephen or possibility of training you. And with that it was almost like she disappeared into thin air, you had no idea where she went.

You continued to look down at the book in your lap, but the words and pictures on the pages seemed blurry as you thought about possibly becoming a sorceress…

Out of nowhere to felt a presence behind you. Before you could even turn around it gave away what it was by draping itself over your shoulders. The collar of the Cloak Of Levitation flapped up and poked at your cheeks. The relic loved you to pieces, even if that sounded odd. It was like a pet, a puppy always wanting your attention or a cat constantly bugging you.

It was strange (no pun intended), by what The Ancient One told you and from what you read relics usually only had an ‘emotional’ attachment to their owners. The cloak would often want to be worn by you if Stephen wasn’t wearing it. Even The Ancient One questioned why the cloak was attached to you so much, although he had her itching suspicions.

The cloak wrapped itself around you and blew in the wind. Something about wearing the cloak felt good. You felt protected. You felt safe. Sometimes it gave you that same comforting feeling that Stephen gave you, one saying that you were in good hands.

“It always looks good on you.”

You hadn’t noticed him come up to you after his sparring session was over. Blushing at his comment you muttered a thank you. The red cloak then started to flow in the wind a bit faster and soon it was levitating you off the ground just a bit. You struggled to keep your balance and not to fall.

The Doctor chuckled to himself, “Look at that, Sorceress Supreme.”

“Ha ya very funny Stephen.” You sarcastically said now about five feet of the ground.

He looked up at you, and you saw a glimmer of something in those bright blue eyes. It was hard to describe. Almost a longing, an interest, a happiness. A admiration. Then it clicked in your head...

‘Does he actually like me?’

Suddenly the cloak detached itself from your shoulders and you were falling. Stephen was quick on his feet and caught you bridal style.

“Don’t do that!” He said firmly to the relic still floating in the air.

Just then you realized how close the two of you were. Your arms were around his neck for support while his were under you legs and back. He soon realized this too and put you down, to much of your disappointment (and secretly his too).

“Sorry about that.” He apologized shyly. “Sometimes it can do things that are a litt-“

The cloak cut him off and wrapped itself around Stephen’s shoulders but the ends quickly clung to your waist and pulled you right up to him.

“Things that are a little unexpected...okay that just happened...”

He was stuttering now and seemed flustered. You wanted to look anywhere but at him, knowing he would see that your face had grown flustered as well. The heat rushed to your face and your breath hitched in your throat. Surprisingly you could feel Stephens heart beat right through this chest since you were pressed up against it and the pounding mimicked yours, fast and unforgiving.

Slowly Stephen relaxed. You felt his arms softly snake around your waist and rest on the small of your back. You then found yourself sliding your hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

Then you looked up and saw the most gorgeous pair of blue sapphires stare back at you. The space between the both of you was slowly getting smaller. Your eyes darted down to his beautiful lips and you wanted to taste them so badly. There was finally no space in between and he kissed you so gently. Your lips fit together like they were made for each other, moving in sync in a delicate dance.

When you parted for air, you were both out of breath. You rested your forehead on his and closed your eyes in bliss. It was solid your best kiss ever, and he was the best kisser ever.

“Did you mean that?” Your voice came out as a quiet croak.

“(Y/N) of course I did, I adore you.” His was husky as well.

That’s it, you died right there. You could have fainted and been completely satisfied. You felt your knees become wobbly and buckle from underneath you but Stephen held you up against him. He chuckled while looking in your eyes and you buried your face in his chest shyly.

Kissing the top of your head, he held you just a bit tighter. “Sorry I hadn’t done this sooner, you make me kinda nervous.”

You looked back up at him with a smirk. “I make THE Doctor Stephen Strange nervous? No way, you’re Mr Confidence.”

He laughed again, “Then what do you say we head back to New York and we can go out for coffee or something. It might help boost my confidence a bit.”

You playfully slapped his shoulder, “Don’t try and be sneaky about asking me out.”

“Did it work?” He realized an eyebrow, a look that struck you again.

“Yes.”

You both shared a laugh. Forgetting the cloak was even there, you were surprised by it when it wrapped itself around you and Stephen even tighter.

“Okay...that’s enough…I got her now I don’t need your help.” He was addressing the cloak and you giggled.

“Is that why it likes me so much?” You questioned tilting your head and smirking.

“I can’t blame it. What’s not to like about you, (Y/N)?”


	2. Book Nerds and Reading Dates

Nothing was better than a quiet day in the New York Sanctum. Thankfully there were no magical or dimensional threats at the moment, which gave you and Stephen a well deserved break.

Silence filled the library as the two of you just sat there on the couch, noses stuck in the pages before you. From an outside perspective this would look kind of odd. Two lovers saying nothing to each other but reading quietly to themselves while cuddling. But this was too common for the both of you. You resting yourself against Stephen, him wrapping an arm around your waist as you both became lost in your own worlds.

Stephen briefly looked down at you, your glimmering eyes focused on the words in the pages. He then noticed what book you were reading. He took any opportunity to tease you about anything at all.

“Wouldn’t you rather be reading about real magic, (Y/N)?”

You scoffed and looked up at Stephen, narrowing your eyes at him. “What, I can’t read some fantasy fiction?”

“You literally live in a fantasy world.” He chuckled and turned back to his own book.

“Excuse me.” You protested, sitting up slightly to face him. “But Harry Potter is great, okay!”

“And how many times have you read those books?”

“Too many to count.”

“I thought so.”

You both turned back to your books for a few seconds, but you had to sneak a glance at what he was reading. You didn’t expect much.

“And look at you, studying again. Always the same types of books. Ooo look at me the Sorcerer Supreme!”

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow, which made you die on the inside.

You scoffed again a playfully hit his shoulder, “Muggle.”

Stephen instantly protested, “Hey! How dare you!”

You giggled, knowing he would say that. “See you’re a Potterhead too.”

“Okay shut up. You’re just too obsessed.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are, have you seen your (your hogwarts house) collection.”

You blushed with embarrassment, “It’s not that bad.”

Stephen gave his deep chuckle again, you could have melted from it. “Yes it is.”

You gave up, resting your head on his chest once again to become lost in the wizarding world. Snuggling up to you, the sorcerer placed a gently kiss on your head and whispered under his breath “I’m a better wizard anyways.”

~~~~

Stephen just got back from helping the Avengers with a mission, he was surprised they actually called for his help. It was hard to tell if Tony Stark hated his guts or not, their clashing egotistical tendencies got in the way of them doing important things sometimes.

The sorcerer lazily used his sling ring to create a portal from Avengers tower straight to your shared bedroom. He stepped through and closed the portal, welcoming the calm quiet back into his life. 

He soon realized he was not alone in the room, glancing over at the bed. You had fallen asleep while reading. The blankets on the bed were sprawled all over the place and your book was still open. You were laying on your side, lightly snoring and your messy hair scaddered on the pillow. 

Stephen’s eyes brightened at the sight before him, he personally thought that you looked like an angel while you slept. He couldn’t help but smile like a idiot. 

You boyfriend quietly walked over to your sleeping form and kissed your cheek softly. You lightly stirred but did not wake, instead smirking in your sleep. He wondered if you were dreaming, hoping that if you were that they were good dreams and not nightmares. 

Stephen crept out of the room and let you rest. He decided to go down to the library to read himself, but he’d be carful not to fall asleep while reading himself. He would never hear the end of it from Wong if he did.

~~~~

You both were sprawled out on the couch again deep in your reading trances. The cloak of levitation had decided to drape around your shoulders while you rested your legs in Stephen’s lap. Whenever the cloak wanted to be on you he though it was cute. There was no sound except for the occasional sound of a page turning and the soft breathing of your breaths.

Peace and quiet.

Untill there was a booming voice that echoced through the library.

“Mister Strange!”

Stephen let out an audible and exaggerated sigh. “It’s Doctor!”

A blond man entered the room who you recognized as Thor, the God of Thunder. He came to the sanctum one time and you knew him as one of the Avengers.

”Who let you in?” Stephens tone was slightly annoyed, which made you smirk slightly in amusement.

”Some fella, I’m pretty sure he said his name was Wong.”

Stephen rolled his eyes but tried to be polite, “What can I do for you Thor?”

”Tony Stark says that he needs to see you.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow over his book, “Does he now? Has finally admitted that his fancy billion dollar suit is nothing compared to what I can do?”

“Well I guess that proves who is the supiror ego maniac.” You just needed to say that and burst into a giggle fit. Stephen didn’t know if he should be honoured or offended by that title.

”I like your sense of humour, lady (Y/N).” Thor smiled at you and you nodded in response before going back to your book.

”Thor were kinda busy here. Let Stark know, thanks.” Stephen joked and he gave a cheesy fake smile before turned back to his own book.

Thor gave you both a confused look, not taking the hint that he should leave. “You both remind me of my brother, noses buried in books getting lost in other worlds. Spending hours in a library, sounds boring.”

Stephen had it. “Okay you’re distracting.” He held up his hand that hid his sling ring and conjured up a portal to Avengers tower. Thor fell through the portal and Stephen smirked smugly, “Hey Stark here’s your god.” He then closed the portal and casually went back to reading.

You burst out into laughter. “Really Strange?”

”What? We’re busy.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled under your breath. Suddenly the cloak lifted you up and threw you into Stephen’s lap. You were surprised by the sudden motion and hadn’t realized where you had landed until he looked at you with his bright blue eyes and winked. The two of you cuddled up and continued to read, you could do it for hours.


	3. The War of The Infinity Stones

It felt like your head was about to explode.

Okay so: aliens from space trying to wipe out half the universe, spaceship shaped like a giant donut, a billionaire playboy genius in a rocket suit and a kid with spider powers who won’t stop making pop culture references.

You were still processing it all. And you thought being in world with sorcerers and multi dimensional realities was exhausting.

“How long have they been going at it for?” The teenage boy who introduced himself to you as Peter whispered to you.

“I’m not keeping track.” You whispered back, the both of your standing away at a safe distance.  
Stephen and Tony had been in a heated argument for god knows how long. Their clashing egos made everything worse. You and Peter tried to speak up but they both shut you out. The entire universe was at risk and these two just needed to argue right now?

“So...you’re a witch or something?” Peter said, you could tell he was trying to ease some awkwardness between you two. Anything was better than listening to your boyfriend have an argument with his ego doppelganger.  
“Sorceress.” A smile grazed your face as you made a quick motion with your hands. Sparks danced between your fingers before a small butterfly materialized. It flew over to Peter and landed on his nose, making him smile.

“That’s awesome!” Peter exclaimed, you found him absolutely adorable. “How did you get your powers?”

“Well they’re not necessarily powers. Years of study and training, anyone could do it actually.”

“Well I was bit by a spider...but I don’t think it’s as cool as what you can do.”

Suddenly there was yelling and raised voices.

“Okay I’ve had enough of this.” You let out an exaggerated sighed, and Peter could tell something was coming.

With a fast motion from your hands, you created a shockwave and sent it in the direction of the two men arguing. The wave rattled the ship slightly and the two of them stopped and froze while looking at you.

“The entire universe is in trouble and you both are acting like children.”

Tony turned to Stephen. “You gonna let your girlfriend boss around an Avenger. Because that’s what I am and I don’t take orders from anyone.”

“She can if she wants to.” Stephen replied simply.

“Thank you Stephen.” You said with your nose in the air. “Now, are you two going to shut up so we can find Thanos and prevent him from destroying half the universe.”

“Seriously we should just get rid of this one.” Tony pointed to The Eye of Agamotto and the time stone.

“I’m sworn to protect this with my life.” Stephen jumped back in, his cloak was now flaring out to make him look bigger. “And I won’t hesitate to risk your life Stark to keep it safe.”

“Whoa slow down there, Cheekbones. Who saved your magical ass back there when that squid was trying to extract if from you?”

“Did you just call me Cheekbones?”

“Hey!” You shouted. “If you two keep arguing then we’re not going to get anywhere.”

The two men stopped and looked at you with raised eyebrows.

Then Tony spoke up, “Who put Hermione Granger in charge?”

“Okay you know what Stark-“

Suddenly the cloak slapped Stephen in the face. Then quickly did the same to Tony before flying off the sorcerer’s shoulders. It flew over and rested on your shoulders. It was almost like it was agreeing with you, that the two needed to shut up.

“Looks like it’s the only one that agrees with me.”

Peter put up his hand. “I agree with you, Miss (L/N).”

You pointed to him in approval. “At least someone has a brain on this ship.”

Stepping forwards and in between the two men, you looked out the large window. The planet that the ship was moving towards was getting dangerously close. Nerves were settling in and you had to suck it up.

You looked over at Stephen and spoke softly. “Stephen, we’ll protect the stone. We’re going to stop Thanos and everything will be alright.”

He scoffed and replied in the same soft tone as you had spoken in. “Why did you come, (Y/N)? You’re going to get hurt.”

“The cloak of yours brought me here, when you were beamed up.” Said cloak now went back to him and fastened itself around his shoulders. “And I’m here for a reason. I’m here to help.”

“This is so dangerous and I don’t want to lose you.”

Raising your hand to cup his cheek, you stroked it softly. “Stephen, I’ll be fine. I know how to protect myself.”

He paused for a second, staring at the determination in your eyes. Then he agreed, “I know how powerful you are. We can do this.”

“Uh guys… maybe save the mushy moments for later… we’re about to crash!”

~~~~~

Okay so more weirdness was going on. You, Stephen, Tony and Peter were attacked once you got on the planet. After a misunderstanding, you had made more allies; Peter Quill, Drax and Mantis (who had called themselves ‘Guardians of The Galaxy’) had joined your party. Pretty soon you had a little team that all hated Thanos.

Currently, you were all huddled together trying to come up with a plan since Thanos was sure to be coming for the time stone soon. After some insults thrown back and forth between Stark and Quill, an idea was starting to come together.

Your attention was diverted from the group to Stephen, who was nearby and doing his own thing. He insisted that he do something while the rest of you talked. It looked like he was meditating, he did it often so you didn’t think too much of it. But something was nagging at the back of your head that something was off.

“Hey (Y/N).”

You snapped out of your thoughts and turned your attention back to the others, who all looked at you. They must have mentioned you and you were not paying any attention.

“I’m sorry, I wasn't listening.” You admitted, embarrassed. “What?”

Quill rolled his eyes, “For someone with a pretty face I assumed you would at least have a bit of brains. Are Earth girls dumbed down more now?”

Your jaw dropped open in a scoff, “Excuse me? You want me to send you to another dimension because I can and I will.”

“Excuse me...but does your friend often do that?” Mantis cut the tension and pointed to Stephen. He was now using the time stone and was shaking violently. You knew something was wrong.

“Strange? You alright?” Tony asked.

“Stephen?” You asked in the same tone, quickly walking up to him. It was like once he heard your voice, he got pulled out of his meditative state. He stopped leavitating and his eyes shot up to yours. He was gasping for breath, chest heaving as he grabbed for your hands for support.

“Hey what was that?” Peter Parker asked, speaking for everyone else.

“I went forward in time to view alternate futures.” He was still panting as he spoke. “To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.”

“How many did you see?” Peter Quill questioned.

“Fourteen million six hundred and five.”

Tony came up behind you, “How many do we win?”

Stephen looked into your eyes, his own full of worry and anxiety. “One.” And your heart dropped.

~~~~~

You watched in horror as Thanos ripped the fake Eye of Agamotto off of Stephen’s neck and threw him onto the ground. You didn’t hesitate to run to his side and fall to your knees over him.

“You alright?” You were practically shaking and you couldn’t keep your self steady.

“Help Tony.” He croaked out.

“No I’m not leaving you.”

“Help him!”

Your head whipped around and Tony was struggling to keep up with Thanos. His Iron Man suit was now falling apart and disappearing.

Standing tall, you conjured a portal underneath Tony and transported him to a safe distance away just before he could get stabbed by his own blade. Thanos looked up at you and you put on your confidence face.

With a few strong movements with your hands, you began to send sparks flying from your fingertips. Soon the sparks were shooting out of your body like lightning. You charged yourself up and released, sending the bolts towards the titan.

Thanos absorbed your attack with his gauntlet and shot back a blast from the power stone, purple shocks flying your way. Thinking quickly you summoned a shield from the mirror dimension and they bounced right off. You turned your shield into large crystal fragments and made them protrude out from under ground. He shattered them with shots from the stones.

He raised his gauntlet and it flashed orange .The soul stone’s power was shot towards you. You didn’t have time to react and found yourself on your knees and screaming in agony. It felt like your very existence was being torn apart. It was like your astral-body was wanting to leave your physical body permanently, and it was being ripped from you. Your soul being pried out of its casing.

“STOP!”

The horrible pain instantly stopped and you collapsed. You gasped in desperate need of air and a headache formed that was splitting your brain open.

“Spare her and I’ll give you the stone.”

You coughed up blood, “No…”

“How cute.” Thanos’ voice sounded like a shattered record to you since you hated him so much. “No tricks, wizard.”

“Leave her and you’ll have it.”

You groggily looked up and saw Stephen summon the stone and hand it over to Thanos. Satisfied and finished with you, he left as Quill tried to attack him once more.

Still so weak, you crawled over to Stephen. “Why did you do that?” Your voice was broken.

“There was no other way.” He tried to support you as best he could, but still being weak himself it was difficult. “And he was destroying you...your screaming...that’s never going to leave me…”

You collapsed onto him, leaning on his side. Tears swelled in your eyes as it all settled in your mind; “This is it...isn’t it?”

He looked back at you, “I’m afraid it might be…”

You broke right there, hating that you could have done something to stop it. But you couldn’t, and that tore you apart.

“You were so powerful. I’m so proud of you.” Stephen whispered to you, his own stuttering voice soothing you a little. You could even feel the cloak wrapping an edge around you to pull you closer to Stephen. “You’ve come so far since I started teaching you. Well done.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at him, and you both leaned into each other still catching your breaths.

Your entire team was in silence, accepting their defeat and wondering what was going to happen next.

“Something is happening.”

You watched as Mantis, Drax and Quill all turned to dust and float away in the wind. Fear spread to everyone else and Peter muttered that he wasn’t feeling well.

“(Y/N)?”

Your heart sank and you turned to Stephen. Without waiting a single second, he pulled you to him and kissed you. His hands cupping your face were shaking, more than they usually did. You clung to him, grabbing the fabric of his tunic. You have never shared a kiss so desperate, so full of trust and heartbreak, so full of fear. So full of love for each other that you didn’t need to say it. You both just knew.

The feeling of his lips on yours faded, and you opened your eyes to see him blow away as ashes.

All that was left was the cloak and you clutched onto it and sobbed. It smelled like him. It moved under your tears and flew over to rest upon your shoulders. The warm feeling of the cloak wrapped around you, it reminded you of Stephen. Oh, Stephen.

Your heart shattered for your love and for the universe as you knew...

You lost.


	4. Chaos and Coffee

The busy New York morning was buzzing around you while you made your way back to the sanctum with three coffee orders. Something inside you wanted to throw the tray of hot coffee and just walk in the other direction. Why did they wake you up?

Can you go get our coffee, (Y/N)? Please?

You couldn’t say no but you always wanted to, tell them to get their own for once.

But we need to watch the sanctum!

Pfff, need to watch the sanctum my ass.

You yawned and wanted your cup so bad, a late night studying and practicing the mystic arts had taken too much out of you. Stephen insisted that you practice often, sometimes he pushed you too far into studying into the a.m. But you loved him so you didn’t mind sometimes, and you loved the art so much.

But these early morning coffee runs were getting ridiculous!

You made your way back to the sanctum, dodging the crowd of people and the loud sounds of honking from cars. But when you entered 177A Bleecker St, something came flying towards your head from down the staircase.  
Acting quickly you dropped the coffee tray and used your sling ring to conjure up two portals. One prevented the object from slamming into you while the other sent the tray into a loop so you wouldn’t drop it. Sending the unidentified object away and taking back hold of the drinks, you dashed up the stairs to the source of the noise.

Entering the room full of relics, you looked up to see an unusual sight.

Stephen and Wong were in the middle of the room while it looked like a hurricane went through it. The cloak was holding someone upside down in the air, and you assume it’s who had disturbed the sanctum. Then the cloak turned him around, revealing long black hair and sharp green eyes. A dark feeling hit the pit of your stomach.

“You.”

“Me?” He replied in a smooth accent, amused by your sudden appearance.

“Last time you were here you tried to take over the city.” You walked up to him with strong strides, gritting your teeth and showing anger.

“We brought him here once we heard he showed up on earth.” Stephen motioned to him and took his coffee from your tray. He had not taken his eyes off of him, being cautious.

“He tried to escape.” Wong said, mentioning the obvious mess.

“And why is he here?” You took a sip of your warm drink, you needed it. It wasn’t the only wake up you had this morning apparently.

“So we can keep an eye on him until his brother comes to collect him.” Stephen nodded and his cloak released the God, who landed on his back on the floor.

He stood up and shook the hair out of his face, then shot you a smile. That smile looked unsettling. You did not like it one bit. “And you are?”

“(Y/N).” You answered blankly, standing your ground.

“Loki.” He replied, looking interested.

“I know who you are.”

“Oh, she’s a feisty one.”

With a snap of your fingers, you summoned a rope of energy and it wrapped around Loki’s wrists. The action caught him off guard, and confusion appeared on his face. “Watch that silver tongue of yours.”

Loki gave you that smile again, nope you didn’t like it. “So you’re one of them too. A sorry excuse for magic if you ask me.”

“Make me mad and I’ll show you what we can do.”

With a wave of your hand, your civilian clothes changed into your black and blue tunic. He raised an eyebrow in amusement which you returned right back. You went over to assist Wong in cleaning up the room.

“Always keep an eye on him.” Stephen whispered to you. “Thor says he’s not entirely evil anymore, but you never know.” 

You nodded in response, putting back together a shattered vase.

“Oh and thanks for the coffee.” Before he walked away he quickly kissed your forehead. Whenever he did that you felt short. You felt his hand brush the small of your back as he went to help clean.

~~~~

You were in a quiet wing of the sanctum, meditating in the library. You needed to get away from the chaos that was going on. Loki had tried using his magic, but Stephen stopped him and it turned into a battle zone on the main staircase. You had already been woken early and you did not need any more loud and obnoxious bantering between two wizards.

Something disturbed your calm state of mind, light footsteps. One eye shot open at the sound of a voice-

“You and your friends have an interesting way of magic.”

You watched Loki walk into the library. He looked around the bookshelves. It was almost like he wanted you to watch him.

“You shouldn’t be wandering around. Stephen will have your head if you step out of line.”

“Oh don’t worry.” His voice was right behind you, and you realized he teleported there. You jumped. “I don’t mean any harm.”

You rolled your eyes. Smirking, you used your sling ring and opened a portal underneath his feet. He then landed in front of you, confused of what just happened. You laughed in enjoyment.

“You can merely do tricks. We can move between dimensions, bend reality, and cast actual spells.” You tried to make your voice smooth as to maybe intimidate him, answering his first statement when he walked in.

While still sitting in your meditation position on the floor, you made a few quick and crisp movements with your hands. The energy formed and surrounded your hands to create Rings of Raggadorr, circles filled with geometric patterns. A breeze blew around you, making your hair and robes trail in it.

And just for a little flair, and to impress Loki, you clapped your hands together and the energy turned into a kaleidoscope of white butterflies.

“What can you do, Asgardian?” You rested your chin in your palm and looked up at Loki.

Loki smiled and a flash of green engulfed him. Where he once stood was now a tiny green butterfly, fluttering around and eventually landing on your nose. Shape shifting, interesting. But he stole your butterfly thing.

“Get off me.” You said, making the most blank and emotionless expression you could.

Loki shifted back into his previous form and copied your seated position. He now sat across from you, it felt like he was staring you down.

“I like you.”

You raised an eyebrow at the God of Mischief.

“I like the way you think, your style. Very attractive I’ll admit.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Are you calling yourself attractive? Since I’m fighting fire with fire here.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough, darling.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Odinson. I’m unavailable at the moment.” You smirked. “Also last time you were here, I got hit by a car because of you.”

“When I tried to take over New York?”

“Yep. Completely shattered my arm. I was in the middle of that chaos and you better not try and do anything like that again.” While speaking strongly you leaned closer to him, trying to be intimidating again.

“Oh yeah,” He seemed amused, chewing on his bottom lip. “and what would you do about it?”

“I can easily send you into a loop of nothing.” You didn’t need to raise your voice. “Or an abyss of illusions that would completely mess with your mind. Take your pick. So watch yourself...God of Mischief.”

Loki smirked. “I’m going to be completely honest and say that you are really ravishing. Cocky but a glint of mischief in your eyes. That’s how I like it.”

You shrugged and smiled. “I get it from my boyfriend.”

Suddenly, Loki was yanked out of the air and suspended upside down again. You looked over and saw the cloak wrapped around his legs.

“And speak of the devil.”

“Seriously Strange?” Loki said blankly, now dangling upside down again.

Stephen walked into the library, looking proud of himself yet slightly agitated. He glanced up at Loki, “When is your brother going to finally come and get you?”

“Knowing my brother he probably got lost.” Loki replied with a glint of a smirk from thinking of his dumb brother.

“I should just hand you off to the Avengers. They’ll know what to do with you. Seeing as they were the ones to take you down last time~”

Panic settled into Loki, “Please no.”

Stephen chuckled, letting his cocky side take over. “Just stop looking at (Y/N) like you want to destroy her.”

Your face scrunched up, “Define ‘destroy’... like do you wanna skin me and murder the hell out of me or...something else…”

“There’s multiple definitions for that, darling.” Loki said, his voice was just dripping with mischief.

That’s it. Stephen had it. The sorcerer used his sling ring and opened up a portal beneath Loki and the cloak dropped him in. The echo of Loki’s yelp of surprises faded as the portal closed.

“Where is he now?” You asked.

“In an endless loop, falling.” The Doctor smiled. “I’ll leave him there until Thor comes by.”

“How much of our conversation did you hear?” You asked out of curiosity.

“Enough to hate him.” Stephen said simply. He paused before continuing. “I don’t like the way he looks at you...or talks to you...or takes in every sense of your being.”

“Stephen are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not familiar with that term.”

“Liar.”

“Stop! I’ve seen enough chaos for one day.”

You laughed and stood up. Before leaving the library, you quickly kissed Stephen on the cheek. “Don't kill him though~”

“No promises.”


	5. Spiderling-sitting

Tony Stark has done one too many things that had brought chaos into your life, but this was scaring you.

“You what?”

“I dropped Peter off at the sanctum, I’ll be back to pick him up after this mission is done.”

“Tony, think for a minute.” You stated, picking up the pace in your walk. “Peter. With Stephen. Stephen watching Peter.”

“Yes…” He replied, not hearing your point. It sounded like he was in his Iron Man suit, blasting off to beat up Hydra or something.

“That’s a bad idea.”

“Why is it a bad idea?”

“Because, Tony, Stephen is not exactly the type of person to ‘babysit’.”

“It’s not babysitting! The kids like fifteen.”

“He’s sixteen now.” You remembered it was his birthday last month.

“Calm down, Strange will be fine.”

“Fine. But if the sanctum ends up in flames I blame you.”

You and Stephen had worked with the Avengers on multiple occasions. Basically being an ‘on call backup’ had you being thrown into more adventures than you could ask for; even if you had to deal with already enough mystical threats. Tony, specifically, had dragged you into a lot.

Pairing Stephen with Peter for anything usually did not work. Stephen is collected and can be serious at times. While Peter on the other hand is basically a ticking time bomb. They got along some times, but you could see the look of annoyance on Stephens face when Peter does something ‘Peter-ish’.

You entered the sanctum and it was surprisingly quiet. Part of you expected there to be flying magic and webs everywhere. But everything seemed normal. That scared you.

Expecting something to pop out at you, you carefully made your way through the sanctum looking for Stephen and Peter. You were prepared to use your magic if you needed, had Peter swing by and knocked something over. Thankfully there were no flying teenagers anywhere.

Walking into the library, you saw Stephen sitting at his desk reading a book. Close by was Peter, hanging upside down by his webbing while on his phone. It was an unusual sight; knowing Peter’s curiosity about Stephen’s magic and he was just sitting there quietly.

Peter looked up from his phone at the sound of your footsteps, and a big smile spread across his face. “Hi (Y/N)!”

“Hey Pete.” You laughed.

Peter was adorable, him seeing you as an important figure in his life now (alongside Stephen of course). Working with the Avengers meant fighting beside Spiderman once in awhile. You had become good friends with him.

“Tony didn’t let you go on the mission?”

“No!” Peter whined. “And I don’t know why.”

You shook your head, “I’m sure he has his reasons, Pete.”

Peter wasn’t satisfied, he then turned to Stephen, “Why aren’t I allowed to go on the mission, Mister Strange?”

“Because Tony doesn’t want you killed.” Stephen answered simply, not even looking up from his book. You found it funny that he allowed Peter to call him ‘Mister Strange’, considering he corrected every single person that did that to call him ‘Doctor’. Peter was the only one who could refer to him as ‘Mister’.

“But I won’t get killed! I’m Spiderman!” Peter complained.

“You’re not allowed to leave the sanctum, Peter.” Stephen said.

The boy groaned, falling onto the ground. “Mr. Stark never lets me do anything fun.”

“Didn’t you get to beat up Cap once?” you asked, looking down on him by your feet.

“That's one of the only good things he’s let me do! I am I not qualified?”

“Don’t question it, kid. Even though Stark is insane, he knows what he’s doing. Maybe this mission is a little too dangerous.” Stephen said.

“That, or you almost became a spider pancake last time the city was attacked.” You added.

“That wasn’t my fault!”

“Peter, don’t you have homework to do?” Stephen asked.

“Maybe.”

“Do your homework.”

Peter groaned and began to dig in his backpack, pulling out some science textbooks.

“You too, (Y/N).”

You looked over at Stephen, who was smirking and trying to hold in a laugh.

“What?”

“You need to do your homework too. Study.”

He meant The Mystic Arts. You had skipped your morning lesson with him to run some errands. Groaning in the same tone as Peter had done, you picked up a stack of books on the desk that Stephen was now pointing towards.

“Fine, Mister Strange.”

He shot you a look, raised eyebrow and glaring eyes. You simply smiled in innocence and walked out of the room with your books.

~~~~

Que montage of Peter doing things in the sanctum!

Stephen had pulled you aside for a quick mini lesson. One of the new things you were working on was pulling energy from the Mirror Dimension.

“Now try again.”

You concentrated on where you wanted to pull the energy from, soon mirrored crystals were being summoned around you.

“I did it!”

Peter watched, perched on the ceiling and hanging from his webs. The boy spoke up, making you and Stephen lookup with surprise.

“Oh! If you both end up going to defend the world with your magic in another dimension can I come?”

“Absolutely not.” Stephen said strictly.

~

Peter soon found interest in some of the relics around the sanctum. He was currently looking at the Cauldron of the Cosmos. He wanted to poke it. He slowly reached out with one finger.

“Peter I told you not to touch anything.” Stephen called from the other room, knowing Peter was doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

“I’m not touching anything!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

~

“Can you teach me magic, Mister Strange?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“I won’t tell Mr Stark!”

“NO!”

~

“You gotta be kidding me…”

You looked around the library and there was webbing everywhere.

“PETER!”

“Sorry Miss (Y/N)!”

“I told you to not work on your web grenades right now!”

~

You walked into the library and found an unexpected sight. To amuse Peter, and maybe partly to amuse himself, Stephen was conjuring up portals and the spider boy was swinging in and out of them.

“Is this your training for today, Stephen?” You joked.

“It counts.”

~

“Hey (Y/N) can you show me another magic trick?”

“Peter, I’m not Houdini.”

“Come on please?”

“I’m trying to study.”

“Expecto patronum!” The boy whispered under his breath, expecting you not to hear.

“I’m not Harry Potter either!”

~~~~~

So having Peter at the sanctum wasn’t as bad as you had expected it to be. Yes he was causing a bit of trouble and you guessed Stephen wanted to throw him out multiple times throughout the day. But thankfully it wasn’t as bad as you imagined the worst to be. The sanctum was still intact and nothing was on fire. Yet there were probably spider webs in every corner now.

Well, currently the situation was a bit out of control. You couldn’t do too much, so you sat there in amusement while eating a apple watching Peter zoom around the room.

The cloak has taken a liking to Peter.

“Hey (Y/N) look I’m flying!”

You wondered if you should let Stephen know that the cloak was playing jet plane around the large foyer with Peter.

You head a pounding on the door, and panic settled in. You rushed to open it and tried to act casual.

“Hey Tony.” It came out awkward, so you hoped he didn’t see through you. “How’s everything how did the mission go?”

You tried to keep the door as closed as possible, only poking your head outside. If Tony sees Peter causing trouble, who would he blame? You? Stephen? Peter? All three options sounded negative and you like having Peter at the sanctum even if he was a handful. Would Tony not let Peter back here?

“It was successful. We took down a Hydra attack and prevented a building from being toppled over.”

“That sounds great!”

A crash came from inside, making you cringe and your eye started to twitch.

“Is everything alright in there?” Tony asked, trying to look inside.

“Oh everything is fine.” You smiled innocently. “Stephen’s just…” You quickly searched for an excuse. “...testing out a new spell.”

“Okay…” Tony said skeptical, making you chuckle nervously.

“I’d invite you in through here but Stephan shouldn’t be bothered.”

You conjured up a portal to the library and Tony fell through it. Following behind, you summoned a tea set.

“Tea?”

“Sure…” Tony seemed to catch onto your nervousness. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

“No not really,” You said suddenly, shoving a warm cup of tea into Tony’s hands. “I’m actually catching a cold at the moment so sorry if I’m acting weird.”

One of the last things you wanted right now, Stephen walking in and confusing Tony. That’s exactly what happened.

“Stark. I didn’t expect you to be back till this evening.” The Doctor stated, walking up to stand beside you.

“Mission was finished early. I thought you were practicing something right now.” Tony took a sip of his tea.

“I was?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah you were just practicing a spell in the foyer.”

“What?”

“In the foyer!” You nudged him, waiting for him to take the hint.

“Ah yes.” Strange finally caught on, he probably heard the commotion going on there. “I’ll be in the foyer if you need me.”

With that he speedwalked out of the room.

“Are you both getting sick?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know maybe.” You laughed.

“How’s Peter, he didn’t give you any trouble did he?”

“Oh no he’s an angel.”

Then there was shouting from the direction where Stephen had gone, “GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEVIL!”

“Yes an absolute angel.” You scratched the back of your neck.

“Well where is he? We should get going, May asked if I could bring him back to their apartment.”

“He’s probably doing him homework somewhere.”

There was another crash and a groan.

“Was that Peter?”

“No…” You trailed out.

“Hey Mr Stark!”

Peter popped into the room, hair a mess and looking dizzy.

“Hey kid, you alright.”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be alright?” He tired to collect himself. You assumed the cloak had gone out of control and crashed into a wall or something, hurting the poor boy.

Stephen entered, with the cloak back on his shoulders. He patted Peter on the shoulder, “Yep he’s fine. Didn’t cause any trouble at all.”

“Well we should get going Pete, May wants you home.” Tony put down his teacup and motioned for Peter to follow him.

You magically gathered Peter’s things for him and handed him his backpack. “You’re welcome anytime, Peter.”

You could have swore you saw Stephen tense up at your words.

Peter gave you a hug and you melted. “Bye (Y/N).”

“By Mister Strange!” He waved to Stephen, making the sorcerer crack a smile.

And with that, Tony and Peter left the sanctum.

“I’m surprised that went well.” You said, cleaning up the unfinished tea.

“Why wouldn’t it had gone well?” Stephen asked.

“Never thought you’d be one for children.” You laughed.

“It’s not like Peter’s five years old. Besides, I like him. He’s a good kid.”

“Never imagined we’d end up having a spider for a son.” You joked under your breath.


	6. Christmas Kisses and Cookies

You had no idea how you ended up with this many cookies, but you didn’t complain. Is there actually such a thing as too many cookies? You could bring some to Kamar Taj and Avengers tower as some presents, and if there is still extras you knew Wong would definitely help finish them. Your baking doesn’t tend to last around the guys.

You also didn’t know how you made such a mess, maybe you got distracted by the Christmas spirit and blasting music that was constantly playing on your playlist this month. There was flour everywhere and plenty of dirty dishes to keep you busy for the next thirty or so minutes, not to mention the food colouring disaster that resulted in you trying to make blue icing for the snowflake shaped cookies… You thought about quickly cleaning everything up with a simple spell, then shot down the idea and scolding yourself for being too lazy.

While waiting for the sugar cookies to cool to decorate them, you started to clean up the kitchen. And if you were that desperate you could maybe use a little magic, it wouldn’t hurt would it? (Don't tell Stephen shhh!)

While you were starting to clean, you swear you heard the sound of a portal opening and closing, and you think you saw the glow of those familiar sparks. Shrugging it off, you went back to cleaning.

But you kept the thought in the back of your mind, and soon it resurfaced. You had to turn around to check. Then you realized that a few of the cookies were missing from the counter top. You sighed, now putting the pieces together of what happened. Then shouting at the top of your lungs, you yelled loud enough that you knew he would hear you from upstairs.

“DOCTOR STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE! STOP STEALING MY COOKIES!”

You could almost hear his deep chuckling, you have heard it so many times from him either making fun of you or getting on your nerves or anything in between.

Groaning, you continued your baking session, now being a guard for any other dangers to your cookies. You knew Stephen wouldn’t try to take anymore a second time, because you would be ready to attack and protect!

~~~~

“Do we have to be here?”

“Shhh! Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it's a Christmas party!”

“But we didn’t have to come.”

“Yes we did!”

“WHY?”

“Because Tony invited us!”

You felt a presence behind you, and paused your mini argument with Stephen to see who it was.

“Hi (Y/N)!”

It was Peter, smiling greatly and sporting a Santa hat and bright Christmas sweater. He had crumbs on his face, telling you that he had been at your cookies from the snack table (it was him eating most of them, along with Thor and Clint).

“Hey Pete!” You laughed.

The teenager beamed bigger and held out a red envelope to you, some glitter was pouring out of it. “This is for you two, I made cards for everyone...even though I’m not the best artist…”

“Thanks, kid.” You expressed your gratitude and gave him a big hug. He was basically a big teddy bear he's just too adorable. 

“You look grumpy Mister Strange.” Peter blurted out, and received a glare from the sorcerer. The reason he was kinda grumpy wasn’t only because you dragged him to the Christmas party at Avengers tower, but because you forced him to wear a pair of reindeer antlers.

“Heyyy wizard, or should I say ‘Reindeer Games’.” Tony cackled, holding a drink that you assumed wasn’t his first tonight. He came and stood with Peter, who also noticed that Tony looked drunk.

“Stark.” Stephen answered simply. You lightly shoved him, prompting him to be nice.

"Don't be such a Grinch, Strange." Tony laughed.

"I'm not." He replied blankly.

"You okay, Mister Stark?" Peter asked, and you echoed him.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't assume I'm drunk. The only thing I'm drunk on is (Y/N)'s cookies."

You rolled your eyes. Next thing you know you hear is a bit of chaos coming from the other side of the room, and look over to see Natasha running around with a cluster of mistletoe hanging from a stick. Steve and Bucky were prompting her to put it away, but Tony shouted for her to keep chasing people with it. You and Peter laughed, but Stephen rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night. 

Before you knew it, Natasha was now dashing towards your little group and the mistletoe was dangling over you and Stephen. You felt your face grow hot as you realized all eyes were on you two. The doctor sighed audibly, but quickly stole a peck on your lips that lingered a bit longer than necessary, leaving you a bigger blushing mess. You wanted to hide now, being embarrassed easily since you weren't expecting it, and the raised whistles and cheers didn't help at all.

~~~~

Christmas Eve had rolled around, and the city was now covered in a light blanket of snow. Once the sun had gone down, outside looked like a winter wonderland straight from the movies. You wanted to be out there, not caring about the striking cold or any wondering eyes watching. After an exhausting unexpected emergency at Kamar Taj, you needed some time to calm down. Stephen insisted on coming with you, one because he didn't want to leave you alone after the attack from another dimension earlier (protective boyfriend mode) and two because he needed to relax himself, and what better way than to take a romantic walk. 

Hand in hand, the pair of sorcerers walked in the snow without a care in the world, except for each other. You took a deep breath of the fresh cool air, warmth coming from Stephen's slightly shaking hand wrapping itself around yours. You looked up at him, and quietly burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" He eyed you suspiciously.

"You're hair is covered in snow." You said, trying to hold in your laughter.

He unconsciously ran a hand through his hair and shook it out. "What about it? You're hair is covered in snow too."

"It looked cute but now you wreaked it." You pouted.

He smirked, "Well it makes you look cute too."

You both continued to walk in mutual peaceful silence. The piercing wind howled while bigger snowflakes fell from the sky. You broke the beautiful silence with a faint whisper.

"My face is cold." 

"I might be able to change that."

Stephen stopped walking, which prompted you to do so as well. He raised his hands to your face, warmth coming from his gloves and touching your cheeks. Then he brought his lips to yours, one of his hands dropping to lightly snake around your waist. You instantly forgot about the cold, now focusing on the wonderful man that you don't understand how became yours.

"You taste like my cookies." You giggled once you both parted.

"You shouldn't have made so many of them." He smiled, before leaning back in for another taste of you.

Christmas 2018


	7. Haunted Dreams

Coffee. That’s all your mind was set on getting, and you groggily made your way down the stairs to get to it. You could smell it already, even though you hadn’t started making it yet. Your body wouldn't be able to function without it, it had become your lifeline nowadays. With a cosy throw blanket still wrapped around your shoulders, you started the coffeemaker after fumbling for the button several times.

“(Y/N)?”

You were too tired to overreact to the sudden voice. Stephen’s abrupt appearance made you put on a fake smile and let out a small grunt in response. He must have gotten up early.

“You alright?” He asked, now making his way towards you with his long strides.

“Sure.” You replied, but by the sound of your voice he could tell you were lying.

You were having trouble sleeping lately, and last night was the worst it had been since it started roughly a week ago. Nightmares were becoming frequent now and you had no idea why. They were all revolving around a theme, similar every time, something was always watching you with these piercing glowing eyes. You hated it, waking up in cold sweats and wanting to cry some nights. And when you tried to stay awake to avoid the nightmares, it wouldn’t end well either, some type of paranoia overcame you. You still felt like you were being watched, even outside of the dreams at night.

“What’s wrong?”

You stumbled and found yourself dozing off, you tried to shake it off to answer his question, “I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Worse than me?” He chuckled, “Worse than my late studying.” You laughed, it was true that Stephen often stayed up to study and read, and he was too stubborn to go to bed when told to. But you caught yourself and stopped chuckling, your tiredness wasn't funny.

He shifted closer and wrapped his arms around you. Burying your face in his chest, you sighed in content. You could fall asleep right here, the only place you felt safe was in Stephen's arms. He gently planted a soft kiss on your temple, his lips lingering for a few seconds longer. 

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked quietly, in fear that any sound louder than that would upset you.

"I'm not sure, not much."

"You could go back to bed you know. Try to get some more sleep."

"No," You replied simply, "I have a few things to do, coffee will keep me going."

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself." He kissed your forehead for good measure, to let you know that he was their if you needed him.

~~~~

Stephen knew what he was looking for, but didn’t know if the Sanctum’s library had anything on it. Despite his doubts about that, he kept searching. If he was desperate he could ask Wong or go to Kamar Taj and see if he could find anything there. But he wasn’t good at asking for help, although if that is what it took then he would do it.

After what felt like way too long, and plenty of books thrown to the side during the search, he had thoughts about giving up. But then he found something;

The Mystical Elements of Dreams and Nightmares

He wouldn’t stop reading until he found something to help you.

~~~~

There was nothing, but there was also something that you couldn’t see. Maybe it was both, because what you couldn’t see was a feeling. You felt something. Floating, as if your astral body was flying around. It was familiar, but something wasn’t right about it. Something was off.

Then you were sinking, you were falling. Screaming, engulfing, drowning.

A presents that grew over you. It made you uneasy, and soon you were terrified. It had eyes, and it was watching you to make you suffer even more. You couldn’t do anything about it.

“(Y/N)?”

Stephen knew something wasn’t right. You were mumbling, shaking, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Your body was tense and shifting constantly in the bed. He knew it would happen again, so he was prepared. He had been carefully watching throughout the night, bringing his studying books with him to keep an eye on you while you slept. You had been calm for the beginning of you finally falling asleep, but as time went on you grew tense and now he knew a nightmare had started. 

Thinking quickly to remember the spell he had read about, and softly conjured it up in his hands. The spell required a calm and smooth technique to create its soothing effect, and he had practiced it the day before for when he would catch you in this state again. When he did it successfully, the result was a soft blue energy that flowed like a cloud. The last step was to deliver it, and he placed his hand gently on your forehead.

Your body instantly relaxed, and with a deep breath out you smiled in your sleep. The energy soaked into your head and made your nightmare disappear.

Relieved from his success , Stephen decided to put his books down for the night. Seeing your relaxed and tranquil body made him smile, and he shifted so he could cuddle up to you while you slept. He started to drift off himself, falling asleep to the soft sound of your breathing and your calm heartbeat. 

~~~~

Your eyes softly fluttered open, and you realized that you felt good. The light trickling in from the window told you that it was morning, and that you had slept the whole night. That was the best sleep you had had in so long. During your disturbed nights you forgot how good sleeping peacefully could feel.

The bed shifted and you felt Stephen move closer to you, he wrapped his strong arms around your torso to pull you into him.

“You okay?” His sleepy voice asked.

“I am now,” You admitted in defeat. That’s when you knew that he knew, your efforts to hide your exhaustion and troubled nights failed.

He held you a little tighter and you felt a few butterfly kisses tickle the back of your neck.

"You should have just told me." He whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry." You replied in the same hushed tone.

"That's not an excuse to not tell me." 

You scoffed, "Yes it is."

He grunted, voice still husky and engrossed in sleep.

"What did you do?" You asked him, rolling around to face him. You knew he did something about it.

"Found a spell that relieves nightmares, " He answered, "but I don't think it's just any old nightmares."

You were confused. "How so?"

"I'm assuming its reoccurring and it came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, it feels..." You couldn't describe how it actually felt. "...surreal."

"We'll figure something out."

Even though you had slept so well, you didn't want to get up. All you wanted to do for the day was to stay in bed cuddled up with Stephen. 

~~~~

Eventually you both had to get up, and it was soon late afternoon. The day had been calm and quiet, no disruptions from The Avengers or anything trying to disturb the sanctum. You were both spending time in the library, trying to find anymore information on dreams that may provide some aid to the situation.

When you were looking through a book titled Mystical Psychology, you started to feel weird. Some sort of energy hit you. It started with the shaking, then you grew dizzy, and soon your chest felt heavy. You tried to steady yourself against the bookshelf, and you heard the book you were holding drop to the floor.

"(Y/N), what's wrong." He was suddenly at you side, voice full of worry. You looked for him, but your vision became cloudy.

"I don't feel good, Stephen..."

He looked over you for any injuries. Non. Then he took your face in his hands to examine it. Your eyes looked weak and your breathing was irregular. 

"Have you eaten today?" He asked, still frantically trying to think of a possible problem or solution to said unknown problem.

"Yeah...I..."

Your legs gave up from underneath you, then you were falling. The last feeling was of Stephen catching you before you hit the ground, then everything went black.

The eyes. 

They were there and their glare was now burning.

Then there was the pain, digging into your body and ripping at your soul. 

You had no control of your body, you couldn't run, you felt paralyzed while the monster from your dreams tormented.

Your eyes shot open and you found yourself screaming while gasping for air. You felt yourself coated in a sheen of sweat and your heart was pounding out of your chest. You were in a sudden panic mode, trying to recover from what you just saw and how you felt physically; both mentally drained and your body trembling.

Where are you? You tried to take in your surroundings, but it was hard with the feeling of a headache tearing into your skull. The room was warm, and if felt familiar. You were wearing soft robes, white or grey you couldn't tell. 

"(Y/N) look at me! Hey, look at me."

The blue eyes that appeared above you were filled with fear. The presence of them calmed you and your vision started to clear. You felt someone else put a cold cloth on your forehead, which helped a lot and you realized it was Wong. 

"We woke you up before he could get to you." A voice you recognized as The Ancient One. Then it hit you where you were, Stephen had taken you to Kamar Taj for help. You were laying on a soft couch in the library, and the four other people in the room were hovering over you. 

"Who?" You asked in a broken voice.

"Nightmare." She responded.

"He was draining the psychic energy from your dreams. Tearing you apart in the process." Mordo's voice said, although you couldn't see him properly unless you focused your eyes really hard.

"Who???" You asked again, you were still dazed. 

"Nightmare is the ruler of the Dream Dimension." Wong explained.

There's too many dimension to count, and this new information was starting to form a completely separate headache from your current one. You stumbled again, struggling to get yourself upright. Stephen helped you sit up and Wong shoved a cup of tea in your hands.

"Why me?"

"Why would he target (Y/N)?" Stephen asked, he still looked panicked . You fainting must have scared him to death.

"He must be trying to do something to our dimension. Trying to find a weak spot..." The Ancient One was pacing along the room now, hands fiddling with a fan.

"Hey!" You said, referring to the term 'weak'. In your abrupt jolt of defense you tried to stand up, but it only resulted in you becoming more dizzy and you started coughing. You slumped back down on the couch and had to lean on Stephen.

"I mean no offence, (Y/N). Since your abilities are still developing and you are still training, you would have been a easy target."

You were still offended, and you sipped your tea while eyeing her over the cup.

She continued, "You should stay here until we can think of a permanent solution, we may have to confront Nightmare ourselves..."

"You were freaking out while passed out," Stephen explained, "what did you see? What did it feel like."

"It felt like my astral body was being ripped from me..." 

"Trying to harvest your energy, but taking your soul along with it." Mordo concluded.

"Whatever it is, we'll stop him." Wong added.

Stephen hugged you and you buried your face in the crook of his neck. You were afraid, exhausted, and you felt weak and powerless. At least you were surrounded by the people who care, and they would go through anything to make it better.


	8. In The Endgame

No matter how tightly you were hugging the cloak, and no matter how hard it seemed to hug you back, and how familiar it felt while being on this entirely different planet, it could not reverse what had just happened. The tears were still dripping on your face, and you watched Tony lightly pace back and forth, while the alien woman who introduced herself as Nebula mumbled to herself. 

“I’m going to kill him myself...after all this time and he still got away with it…” She muttered, full of rage.

Half of the entire universe was gone, and if you went back home you assumed the planet would probably look corrupt. New York would be seem empty, and millions lost friends and family, the remaining population freaking out over this sudden change. You didn't want to know what it looked like, you could imagine the chaos, the fear, the unknown.

And you lost Stephen, he turned to dust right in front of you.

Nothing would ever be the same.

“We have to do something...” You said, still choked up from crying.

“What can we do?” Tony asked, you assumed that was supposed to come out as a cold snap but he was too exhausted.

“No idea…” You trailed off. You knew even before you asked, why did you even ask if it was no use.

A chill blew through the air, making you all the more miserable than you already were. It reminded you of that emptiness, the cold feeling that you lost this battle. The cloak tried to shield you from the cold, tightly clinging to your shoulders. With it's owner missing, it hung onto the only thing it recognized, you. 

But then the magical relic reminded you of something, and it gave you an idea, but you doubted it would work. You tried anyways. You raised your hands, imagining the sanctum back in New York, home, and tried to conjure a portal. You thought harder, a small hope dying when it didn’t work the second time. Maybe you were not strong enough to create portals between planets. That was most likely the case. Not powerful enough... you never were...

“You can’t do anything, sorceress?” Nebula asked.

“I don’t think so…” You sighed. You felt weak. Not just tired out from giving it your all to try and stop Thanos, you were absolutely drained of everything. 

"You were so powerful. I’m so proud of you.”

Stephen's words echoed in your mind, bringing another pain back into your heart and stomach. Then you thought that his approval was all that mattered, and that he wouldn't want you to feel like this. Also he wouldn't want to see you give up or doubt yourself. He would want you to find another way.

Another way...

The gears began to turn in your head and you thought of a possibility, your face lit up a little. “I could travel through dimensions...take the long way since the shortcut is not working..."

"What do you mean?" Nebula perked up.

"If I could open another dimension, in theory I could travel through and find my way back to earth."

"Could that work?" Tony asked.

“Problem is I only just started training with dimensional conjuring and entrance, I’m not sure if I can get all three of us back to earth.” You looked down at your hands, they were bruised and scratched like the rest of your body. "I'm not even sure I can get myself through another dimension."

"But if you could," Tony went on, "It could work?"

"I'm pretty sure." You were still skeptical.

"Then try it." Tony insisted.

"I don't know..."

"If you're willing to take the risk, then do it. If it does work than we have someone powerful and knows whats going on back on earth." Tony explained, and it was coming together as a good idea.

"What about you both? I can't leave you here." You said.

Nebula instantly got an idea, " The Benatar. We can try and get it back up and running."

"I'm all over that." Tony then turned to you again, "Are you willing to try?"

You thought about it. So much could go wrong. Stuck in another dimension, facing more of the unknown, more darkness in your wake. But what did you have left to loose? The cloak poked at your cheeks and whipped the remaining tears off your face, it was all the conformation you needed.

"Yes."

You then turned to Tony,

“Stark, you get back to earth too and find the Avengers.” You pointed at him. "I don't know when, or if, I will make it back to earth."

"You will make it back." 

Taking a deep breath, you remembered the spell from your training. Making the correct motions with your hands, quick and smooth, magic danced between your fingers. You felt your spectators watching with interest and you concentrated harder. Soon you created a tear, and you were pulled in. Head first.

~~~

The endless colours and extravagances flashed past you every time you opened rips in the denominational boundaries, and you knew you were getting somewhere with every familiar dimension you came across. Your weakness didn't help, but you pushed through in order to get back home. You lost count on how many borders you crossed, and you just focused on making it to the next. One at a time.

You also lost all sense of time, not knowing how long you had been traveling for.

You soon came across a dimension that looked like you were swimming in a burst of color, almost like a nebula in space (you've had enough of space). You groaned as your head was now suffering from a pulse that dug into you skull, and you pushed yourself to go one more time. With the remained energy from deep inside your soul and heart, you ripped open an entrance. 

You were spinning again, but next thing you knew you were hitting hard pavement. Wait, pavement! You shot up, then took in your surroundings. Blue skies, white clouds, and buildings in the distance. You did it! You made your way home. Then you realized that you had left the previous dimension through...a van?

“What just happened?!?!”

The sudden voice made you jump, and you quickly spun around in fight mode, summoning Rings of Raggadorr for defense.

“WHOA WHOA EASY THERE!”

The voice came from a figure in a suit, they then revealed their face and put up their hands to show no hostility.

“Calm down.” The man sputtered. "I'm just a guy!"

You breathed and shook off your energy weapons.

“Who are you? And what were those?” He asked you.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N), sorceress, I just came from an alien planet and witnessed the universe fall apart.”

“Scott Lang, Ant Man, worked with the Avengers...sorta…”

“Wait, the Avengers?”

"Yeah." He stood up straight, "Well... I was recruited by Captain America, fought Tony Stark, then ended up on house arrest..."

"Do you know where the Avengers are?" You interrupted him, "The universe has fallen apart and Tony Stark is stuck in space, and half of all life is gone."

Scott stared at you for a second, "How long was I gone for?"

Then that question crossed your mind as well, how long had you been travelling though endless dimensions? 

"Do you know what dimension that was?" You asked.

"Dimension?" Scott looked confused, "That was the quantum realm."

That rung a bell. You may have read about that or heard someone mention that once. 

"What city is this?" You asked, looking around.

"San Francisco."

"I need to make it back to New York."

"That's going to take you a while."

He said it like a joke, but you turned to him with a raised eyebrow. You extended your hand with your slingring and conjured a portal to New York right there.

"Well that's one more thing to add to the list of weird things I've seen..." Scott mumbled under his breath.

"You worked with Captain America, you should come with me." You gestured towards the portal.

He looked at you, then the portal, than the van covered in tech gear. Then a look overcame his face and you could tell he had a sunken feeling.

"Could you help me with something first, I need to find someone."

~~~~

“Wong?”

No answer, all you could hear were your echoed footsteps in the empty sanctum. The staircase was still destroyed, from where Bruce Banner had been blasted into, so the beautiful window would be gone too. It was dusty and dark, and seeing the place you called home like this made you even more unsettled then you were before.

Scott had dropped you off while he went to go check The Avengers facility upstate, see if he could find any of the Avengers for help. Before you had transported you both to New York, he asked you to take him to look for his daughter. You helped him get to her mother's house, and found a pile of ashes in the little girl's bedroom. He was angry, upset, and devastated, now understanding the circumstances. You had told him what happened to you, that you lost a loved one too, and you both made your way to New York.

In the sanctum, everything was gone. Stephen, Wong, familiarity, your sense of security, everything. It even felt as if a part of yourself was gone too. 

And it was.

Stepping over the rubble in the foyer, you tried to imagine what this place used to look like. Also what it used to feel like. But it was hard.  
The cloak helped you upstairs, past the broken stairs and empty hallways. All you wanted was to lay down. You didn't know if there was anything you could do to fix this, bring Stephen back. But right now you wanted to collapse, so you did. When you entered your lifeless bedroom, you plopped down onto the cold bed and let the tears flow again. Curling into a ball, you began to drift off, the cloak blanketing you as protection from any other harm. But the damage had already been done.

~~~~

“Hello?”

You hadn’t hear another person’s voice since you got back to earth. Having spending the past few days grieving in the dark halls and rooms of the sanctum you forgot that there was still some type of life out there, but it felt like all aspects of your life had been taken away already. And you had no idea how long you had been traveling through dimensions just to get back home, so all sense of time was gone.

The voice was coming from the front door, and you hesitated in whether it was worth investigating who it was. You just wanted to stay in bed, not do anything since you had nothing to live for anymore. You had tried to find something in the library that could be any help, but there was nothing. Or you did not have the motivation to do keep going, so what was the point?

But something tugged the blankets off of you, and the cloak forced you out of bed. You eventually obeyed, and slowly made your way down to the voice while the cloak rested on your shoulders.

You look down the banister past the destroyed stair case, and saw a familiar face peaking though the door.

“Scott?”

The man entered through the large doors, and was tailed by another figure that you instantly recognized. You could see the orange van parked outside, and their blank faces told you that they had been grieving too since Thanos had won.

“We need your help.” Steve Rogers said. It wasn’t a request, more like a plea.

"We might have an idea to reverse what Thanos did." Scott added in the same tone.

Bring back everything to the way it was? Is that possible? If it was, then that would bring back Stephen. You could have him again. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up...

"I don't know if there is anything I can do." You sighed, the cloak levitated you down to their level. "I already used up everything I had left to even get back here. I don't think I can do anything..."

"You can help us," Scott said, "you know whats going on."

Captain America then stepped forwards, you could see the sadness and heartache in his eyes.

"(Y/N), you're our last hope. Please come with us."

It was true, you couldn't do much. 

However, you felt desperate to have everything back.

"Alright, lets go."

~~~

The Avengers facility felt just as empty and broken as the rest of the city. You were introduced to more of the Avengers present, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Carol, Rocket. You remembered Bruce from day one of this mess, and Thor from when Stephen took Loki. All of them were interested in you, seems like they knew about your connections to the mystic arts. 

You and The Avengers gathered around in a meeting room and all attention was on you.

“What do you know about time travel?” Bruce questioned.

You froze, the topic making you flashback to when Stephen gave up the Time stone to save your life. You took a deep breath.

“Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, protected the Eye of Agamotto. It possessed the Time stone, having the ability to manipulate time. Both forwards and back, past and future, even the ability to create endless time loops.”

When did you start sounding like The Ancient One?

"Its one of the only relics that can manipulate time, and finding a time travel spell is nearly impossible with out it. And not to mention that playing with time is a very dangerous thing to be doing, change one little thing and you've got a mess. Its the butterfly effect."

"We already have a mess." Natasha pointed out, challenging you. "And what else do we have left to loose."

"If there is a chance at changing everything we should take it!" Clint added.

"But we don't have the time stone, and I can't manipulate time."

There was a long conversation going back and forth about ideas on the topic; any other ways to fix this, anyway else to change time, no one held back on thoughts. Everything always circled back to stopping it before it even started. You were in the middle of saying something when... you paused.

There was a certain energy that instantly filled the room, and you felt warm. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"There's something in here." You breathed.

Despite your weird answer, everyone seemed to understand what you meant. That meant everyone could feel it. The room got warmer, and the energy grew...familiar to you.

There was a little flash of light, and then a figure was in front of you.

"Stephen?"

He was like a silhouetted ghost, in his astral form, now right in front of you. You didn't know if you wanted to burst out into a scream or tears.

"(Y/N), listen to me. I don't have much time." Simply hearing his voice again made your knees weak, and you tried to collect yourself to listen.

"I'm listening."

"Good," He smiled, and you shed a tear. "Now, remember when I was looking at possible futures?"

You nodded.

"Yes, so that's the me right now, and I've gone forwards in time to right here to give you this."

He motioned his hand and a glow of green came out, quickly producing the stone. 

"You need to use it to go back and fix all of this, stop Thanos from getting the stones in the first place, and everything will be back to normal. Everything will come back if you do."

"You'll come back?" You choked.

"Yes, but this all relies on you." He took your hands and placed the stone in them. It felt surprisingly cold compared to Stephens energy, and he warmed your hands by kissing your knuckles.

"I know you can do it. Don't ever doubt yourself that you can't. The universe is in your hands."

You nodded, "I will."

"Find a way to harness the stones energy to make you and everyone here go back in time to fix this. Everyone in this room is an important key to success, and you're in the centre of it all."

You shed another tear, and you suddenly felt self conscious with the Avengers watching you talk to this ghost. 

Stephen gave you a warm smile, and kissed your forehead before saying, "I love you."

As you muttered your instant reply of "I love you too." His projection faded away, and the deja vu of him floating away as dust hit you.

You hadn't tried any magic since you got back, which was too long, you didn't know if you still had it in you. But you need to try, and you knew you could help the Avengers.

You looked at the team around you, all sort of shocked at what they just witnessed, yet also gaping at the infinity stone in your hand.

You felt on top of the world, powerful with something so strong in your grasp, that you now had a chance to change everything.

"Let's save the universe."


	9. An Abrupt Good Morning

Mornings are supposed to be calm and relaxing, especially during a day off. Expecting to sleep in and catch up on much needed rest. Waking up late into the morning, feeling refreshed and encased in warm blankets till you were ready to get up. Having the soft sunlight peak through the window and the smell of coffee tickle your nose. The night before, you were happy to look forward to a day like this.

Today did not end up like that type of morning...

"What the-"

Without a single second for you to open your eyes fully to understand what was happening, something yanked you from underneath the covers of the bed. A yelp escaped your throat in confusion and slight fear, you clung to the sheet that was covering you. Whatever it was, it took you (along with the sheet) out of the comfort of the warm bed and onto the hardwood floor. 

You landed with a thud, and were immediately dragged out of the bedroom by the ankles. You resisted the urge to scream out loud, and started to kick at your attacker. Taking a risk, you looked back at what had awoken you so violently.

"You gotta be shitting me..."

It was the cloak of levitation. 

You gave up fighting it, knowing the culprit of the situation, and let the garment drag you across the floor and down the hallway. The fear you previously felt was replaced by your sleepiness and you not wanting to care, you didn't wanna deal with this. Wishing you could be back in bed undisturbed, you grumbled in irritation. 

You sleepily watched relics and bookshelves go by while you were dragged, and you could now tell where it was taking you. Soon you stopped moving, and you could see his shoes under the table from where you lay on the floor. The cloak didn't let you go however, but instead tightened around your ankles to keep you from escaping.

"Well good morning to you too..." You grumbled, trying to get off the floor while tangled in the sheet and cloak simultaneously.

"You sleep in too much." Stephen didn't even look away from his book.

"Well you didn't have to send in your cloak to get me." You snapped back. The cloak tightened around the tangle tighter thanks to your comment. It was true that you were notorious for using your days off from Avenging to sleep in, sometimes well into the afternoon and often eating late lunches in bed. Stephen then often complained about crumbs in the blankets.

Then you realized something. You were not wearing anything, the sheet was the only thing covering your body. You grew self conscious and clung to the sheet, your only barrier of warmth and coverage.

"Why?" You asked simply, voice sharp to display your obvious annoyance. 

"Because you sleep in too much." He repeated, you heard him the first time. 

You let out a noise that can only be described as an "UGGGGHHHHHHH" and you rolled over to bury your face inside the sheet while banging your forehead on the floor.

"Also you need to train today." 

"But it's our day off!" You whined, voice slightly muffled as you faced the floorboards. 

"Yes," He said without a bothered tone, "meaning its the day to train your magic."

You grumbled again, "You could at least have woken me up nicer..."

All you wanted was to be sleeping. What time was it anyways? Too early, that's for sure...

"Why are you not wearing anything?" 

You jumped slightly. Stephen seemed to come out of nowhere, now looking down at your tangled form. You didn't recall hearing him get out of his chair at the desk or put his book down, must have used his magic. 

"Because I was DRAGGED out of bed by your stupid cloak!" You snapped, "and it was really hot last night and had to cool down."

The man simply glared down at you, a raised eyebrow and silent judgment spread across his features. You rolled over to face him, giving him a blank stare in return. The cloak continued to cling to your leg while you tired to shake it off, Stephen watching with amusement.

"You like seeing me in distress, don't you?" You shot him a look that could kill, only receiving a smirk that was confirmation enough that you were correct.

Finally you stood up, stumbling a bit, clutching the white sheet to your chest to cover yourself. The glare in Stephen's eyes changed as if he moved his focus; an intrigued look. You scoffed at him and slapped the cloak away that was still tugging on the corner of your covers.

As you were walking away, something pulled at your sheet. Stephen had stepped on it . Purposefully. The fabric went taut, leaving your back exposed and almost causing you to fall over. 

"Are you serious right now?" You shot him a look over your shoulder. You attempted to keep the sheet up over your chest and covering your backside while the cloak was playfully tugging at the corner of the sheet once again.

Stephen simply chuckled at your despair. You hated it. It was too early in the morning for this.

"I swear you have some type of telepathic connection with that thing, tell it to let me go! You too!"

"Or what?" He teased.

So he was playing that game, huh?

"Or I'll just walk away."

You said it with confidence, no mercy.

A beat of silence and a tension that bordered flirtatious and sexually provocative. It was soon shattered;

"You have to train today, (Y/N)." He drew out your name, almost in a note.

At that the cloak let go of your sheet and Stephen did as well. You had no idea if Stephen did actually mentally controlled the cloak and told it to stop or it just gave up itself. However you were too frustrated to ask about it.

"Go put some clothes on."

"You're the one who literally dragged me out of bed!" You cawed back, making your way back to the bedroom to get rid of the sheet.

The sorcerer watched you trudge out of the library and down the hall, somewhat satisfied that he got on your nerves this morning. 

One last poke at you, "That sheet's a bit see-through!"

"Screw you!" 

"Love you too." He called back.

Extended Ending,

Another day off, another chance to sleep in. You were fast asleep, lightly snoring and off in dreamland. Stephen had decided to forget his studies for a day and sleep in as well, him cuddling you while you both rested. A Calm and quiet morning.

It did not last...

A distant sound slowly got louder, then erupted in the foyer of the sanctum. There was a crash, a few screams, and the smell of something burning. You and Stephen jolted awake. 

"STRANGE!"

It was Tony.

"You gotta be kidding me..."


	10. A Journey's End

Five years later, and you and the Avengers were so close to victory.

After spending weeks stranded on a ship with Tony and Nebula, starving and so close to not making it, being brought back to Earth gave you a spark of hope.

You took over in protecting the Sanctum, and staying in contact with the Avengers. Spending countless hours perfecting your magic, getting stronger and being the best you knew Stephen wanted you to be. You still grieved, and fell into a depressed state while trying to improve your magic. What else did you have to live for when the one you love is gone? That spark of hope soon began to die.

When they called you to help with their idea of time travel, you instantly took up the offer, wanting everything to be back the way it was. You were assigned in getting the Time Stone, and went back to 2012 to only find The Ancient One protecting it. She recognized you, oddly since this was a past version of her, but that told you she probably saw into the future ahead of time. She gave you the stone when you told her Stephen gave it up, and said that he did that for a reason. 

Things seemed to be falling into line perfectly, when the stones were together and Bruce reversed half the universe dying. But that's when chaos erupted. Destruction, ruin, and fear when Thanos showed up.

Now you watched in shock as Cap laid there, badly beaten and out of breath, knowing you needed to jump in. The cloak flowed around you, dancing in the wind as you flew down to stand beside Steve. You stared down Thanos, and summoned energy to create the Rings of Raggadorr. You felt your body shake with power, energy flowing around you catching the cloak and your hair. Thanos had taken down Tony, Thor and Steve now...

But he still had to go through you.

There was shuffling at your feet, and Cap started to get back up. You shook off one of your rings and offered a hand to pull him up. Your hands stayed locked when he fully rose, and he gave you a solid nod. His blood and dirt soaked face, his pale graying skin, pained your heart. Yet he stood with you, ready to keep fighting.

Whatever it takes.

Then there was a sparking sound, and you whipped your head around. You knew that sound, the sound of a sling ring portal opening. Portals began to open around the battle field, people stepping out in large numbers and recognizable faces all coming together. A massive Wakandan army, a goddess on a pegasus, friends of Steve and Tony, Pepper in a Iron Man suit, sorcerers baring the mystic arts and countless more powerful beings.

At the centre of it all, was Stephen.

It hit you that this was his plan from back on Titan, and he called everyone here to finish it.

Without hesitation the cloak flew you over to him, and you couldn't help yourself but threw your arms around him. He did it back and the cloak left your shoulders to rest itself on his.

"Sorry I’m so late," He said, and hearing his voice again was enough to make your eyes water, "but this is how we win."

You looked at him taking in the features of his face; his determined filled eyes, and tight jaw. This told you he was ready for a fight. Glimpsing around you, warriors of all different abilities surrounded the area. Something told you that this was it, the fight of your life. 

And you were ready.

"Avengers!" Captain America called out to your army.

You glanced at Stephen, smirked, and threw your hands down to summon a spell. It exploded around you, powerful energy engrossing your body. His eyes lit up, and he smiled.

And you were an Avenger.

"Assemble..."

You ran into battle, and all the strength detonated.

You found yourself battling will all the power built up over the years, and also all the trauma and the pain. Let it all go. Patterns forming and sparks flickering from your hands, exploding with everything you had bottled up inside.

You fought aliens that you plowed through in no time. You fought with a large ensemble of other women Avengers, a special moment that will stick with you. You fought Thanos off for a bit, wanting to avenge the one you love. You fought to help pass along the gauntlet with the stones, ready to finish this.

And you fought back to back with him, Stephen. A feeling incomparable to anything else.

This course of events went by so fast, and you kept up perfectly.

~~~

You were exhausted and just when you thought you couldn't summon anymore power or energy, your enemies began to fade away into dust. Breathing heavily and taking a long sigh, you looked around at your fellow warriors and Avengers around the battle field. 

You were looking for one person, and he was behind you.

Using the last scrapes of adrenaline left in your veins, you broke out into a run. Nothing else mattered to you when you jumped onto Stephen, but the rush of having him right there. It was almost surreal, you watched him die in your arms years ago. 

"We won?" You asked frantically, eyes wide with excitement and relief as you looked up at him.

Stephen chuckled, and it filled your heart with happiness, "Yes, we won."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"And I thought you fighting on Titan was the most powerful I've seen you."

You tried to laugh, but it came out as a choke as tears threatened to fall. 

He held your face, looking past all the dirt and scratches and blood, and seeing the one he loves. "I'm so proud of you." 

You threw yourself forward and kissed him. You've been waiting for five years. His arms snaked around you, one wrapping around your waist and the other cradling the back of your head. This feeling, of being in his arms, you missed it so much.

"I missed you so much," Your voice shuttered in between kisses.

"I know, (Y/N). I know."

Then you realized something, "You gave up the stone for me..."

"They needed you alive," He replied, leaving a soft kiss on your lips that lingered, "and you did it. I'm so so so proud of you."

Cries interrupted, and you parted to see a few people crowding around a body.

"Tony..."

~~~

The funeral was small and quiet. Hushed conversations and mutual sadness swept through the air around Tony and Pepper's property, everyone dressed in black to show their respects.

You and Stephen were sitting by the lake. Throughout the day, the tears threatened to burst from your eyes, but you held them in. It was beautiful out here, warm sun and fresh wind dancing over the water, but it didn't change your mood.

"I'm gonna miss him." You said.

Stephen cleared his throat, "I will too. But you had five years to know him."

"Yeah." You forced yourself to smile. "He sure was something." Memories ran back into your mind. "I remember when we were stranded on that ship, he was ready to die and going insane when we got back. And arguing with him was a real chore."

Stephen laughed. 

"I'd come visit him here when I needed time away from the Sanctum. I remember when Morgan was so tiny. She likes our magic you know."

He chuckled, "Well, we're going to have to visit her and Pepper regularly than."

You smiled for real, "He was a good friend."

Stephen squeezed your hand, a gesture that answered what words couldn't. Silence fell for a little, then he fully turned to you.

"I'm sorry you had to spend five years trying to figure this out, and me leaving you. It was only a split second for me." He looked pained, that look in his eyes that told you he was vulnerable. "But it had to happen for it to work out in the end. It had to be, so it could be like this again. So I could be here for you again."

You reached up and stroked his cheek, he leaned into your touch while not breaking eye contact.

"I'm just happy you're back."

"But you went through so much."

"I know."

"You haven't told me much about that yet."

You took a deep breath, "Stranded in space, starving and dying. Long days of trying to think of anything I could do to reverse it and working with the Avengers to do so. Protecting the Sanctum by myself, and trying to piece back together Kamar Taj and the other sanctums. Feeling alone for so long...years of wish for you back..."

Stephen instantly pulled you into him when you held back a sob. Stroking your hair and kissing your face, "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault..."

"If I had the chance," He started, "I would have taken your place."

Your heart broke even more.

"Don't say that."

"I would have done it in a heartbeat."

You both sat there in each others presence in comfortable silence. Then Stephen opened his mouth to say something to add, but he was interrupted. 

"(Y/N)..." 

The sound of a familiar voice made you turn your head, and Peter Parker was standing behind you both. He must have heard you talking about your experience. You bonded with Peter back when this all started. He is the sweetest and purest human you have ever met, and seeing the pain in his tear glittered eyes made your heart break all over again. 

You instantly stood up and the two of you fell into each others arms, and the quiet sobs of you both choked out. You both cried for Tony, and you both cried for your time spent.

"Don't cry honey," You held Peter tighter, "he wouldn't want you to."

The boy looked up at you, "He wouldn't want you to either."

More tears streamed down your face, and you did your best to wipe his away. A bit away you could see his aunt May watching you both, pained at the sight she was seeing.

"You went through it all..." Peter choked, and you nodded. "What was it like?"

There was only one word to describe it: "Hell."

Peter went back into hugging you, as if he was trying to make your five years of agony better. It was like he was trying to pull the pieces of your shattered heart back together. This is what you did for him back when he was crying over Tony's body back when the battle ended, holding him to give him someone, and he wanted to return it. You smiled and looked over your shoulder at Stephen, who was trying to keep a neutral face. But you knew that face, and he felt for you.

You turned back to the boy holding you tightly, "I never forgot you though, Pete."

"I hoped you wouldn’t forget.”


	11. In Good Hands

Grumbling under your breath, you let go of the book. The pain went away once you re-positioned your hand correctly. Apparently it doesn’t bend that way, and its constant nagging reminded you of it every time you tried to use it. You rolled your eyes at yourself and used your other hand to grab the book instead.

You were surprised at the amount of things you did that required both hands to be completely functional, and that your non-dominant hand did so many things as well.

Stephen told you it was useless to try and find a spell that would heal it quickly. But you were desperate for something, at least something. You couldn’t handle it. The bandage you had wrapped it in could only subdue so much, and not being able to use it properly was a struggle.

The way you sprained it was dumb, and completely avoidable. But you weren’t paying attention in that moment. You were helping the Avengers with a mission earlier today, and while in a physical fight with some undercover agents you made the stupid decision to not use your magic fully. Something told you to hide it for some reason, which was absolutely ridiculous considering so many people knew you were a Sorceress. Heat of the moment maybe? Overall you left with a sprained wrist.

You eventually found a book in the Sanctum's library that looked promising for a small healing spell, and opened it. As you looked through it, struggling to flip through it one handed, a presence came up behind you. You did not bother to turn around since you already knew who it was. Stephen's gaze wandered from your eyes scanning the page to your hand wrapped in bandage wrap.

"You're very stupid."

You knew he was only joking, but it still had some truth to it. In fact you did feel stupid, and to add to it Tony had laughed in your face for it too. Yep, feeling stupid.

"Don't remind me." You said flatly, carefully using your fingertip to turn the pages of the book.

Stephen shook his head, and now approached closer to you to look over your shoulder. The gentle sound of his soft breathing tickled your ears, and you tried to focus on the words on the pages as a shiver ran down your spine.

"Healing spells are some of the most advanced and rare kinds of spells, (Y/N). I'm telling you, you're wasting your time. Just let it heal on its own." 

You decided to finally give in, grumbling as you slammed the book shut and slid it back into its place on the shelf. You hated the consistent jolts of pain running from your palm down to your writs, but you knew you were not a good enough sorceress to preform any existing healing spell.

A light touch brushed your forearm, and Stephen spun you around to face him. His fingers slid down to your wrapped hand and ever so gently grasped it, treating it like it was so delicate that the smallest movement would make it shatter. He brought it up to place little kisses on your exposed knuckles. 

"It will heal in time."

You noticed that slight trembling in his own hands, then suddenly felt sad. It never really went away after the car crash, a constant reminder of what happened. The scars were still there from the surgery, and you assumed the emotional ones were too. That time in your lives scared you so badly, but without it you might not have been in this exact moment; now knowing the mystic arts, Stephen changing as a person, and you both being together. You never left his side, even when Christine had left, and this journey made him realized who was really important to him. His shaking hands a physical reminder of it all.

You moved to grasp his hands instead, and looked up at him. His ocean eyes glittering with something like empathy or affection, or a mixture of the two. His hands continued to softly tremble in your own, and you tenderly caressed them, the scars and calluses grazing against your soft skin. He closed his eyes at your comfort.

"The only time the shaking calms down is when you hold them."

Your brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Really."

"Huh, I never noticed. What about your gloves?"

"They can't subdue the shaking as much as you can." You gave him a warm smile and he bent down to kiss your forehead. Wrapping his arm around your waist, Stephen lead you out of the library. "Come on, let's go out for dinner."

~~~

It was another day of tolerating the painful hand sprain, and you quickly ran into another problem. 

Doing magic.

You have no idea why you hadn't tested it when you first got the injury, probably too focused on the pain and embarrassment you felt from the how. Preforming the mystic arts requires plenty of hand motions; intricate finger movements, patterns, and a mixture of sharp angles and flowy transitions. 

Trying to do even one spell hurt like a bitch.

It did not help that any pressure on your hand caused pain, and that only your fingers were exposed up to the knuckles. You now regretted making that stupid mistake even more.

You wiped the sweat from your good palm on your robes, and decided to try again. Painful or not, you were willing to at least complete one spell. Forcing yourself, you preformed the spell just as you would normally. You pushed through the pain, but it became so distracting that only tiny sparks flickered in the air. It was no use.

You stood there in defeat, feeling dumb and thinking that you probably looked like it too. Gently undoing the clasp on the fabric, you unwound the bandage and re positioned it to minimize the pain once again. This became a habit now, taking off and putting the wrapping back on whenever it did not feel right. 

The night's wind blew by and you sucked in a deep breath, you were standing on the rooftop balcony. You always came here whenever you had something on your mind or when you needed to blow off some steam. Looking out into the city, large building lights and street noise greeting you as every New York day did, and you got the sudden urge to break something. You could throw a chair off the edge, or you could rip apart that tall building several blocks down if you wanted, you could, but you wouldn't. One; you could not use your magic because of your crippled hand, and two; Stephen, The Avengers, SHIELD and the government would be on your ass about it. So instead you opted for kicking a few pebbles across the ground.

"Everything alright?"

You jumped at the sudden appearance of his voice, and spun around to see Stephen had snuck up on you again. 

"Yep I'm good." You said simply not looking him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me, (Y/N). I know something's up." He walked up to rest against the railing overlooking the city, you joined him.

"How do you know?"

"Because you always come up here when something is on your mind."

You rolled your eyes.

The man glanced down at your injury. "Let me guess, it's about your hand."

"Yeah," You followed his gaze down, then back out to the view before you, "I'm just frustrated. I can't use magic now cause it hurts too much."

Stephen shifted closer to you. He rested his elbows on top of the railing, his scarred hands now up. They shook as they usually do. He's still a little insecure about them, when it all started he was afraid to touch you not wanting to scare you off. His studies did not fully heal them physically, but it sure did heal them emotionally. You loved his hands. Sometimes that shaking against your skin sent trembles down your back, and now that you knew that when you held them they calmed down, you loved them even more. They're beautiful.

"The state of your hands don't matter." He said looking right at you with a stern glance.

"It hurts so much, Stephen." You breathed.

"I know, but you need to think past the pain. If it is not healing fast enough for your liking, then try to push past it." He shrugged, "Its what I do."

"I'll try tomorrow, it's getting late." 

"Yeah, go get some rest. We can do some special training for it in the morning."

"No, your coming to bed." 

Stephen has a record of staying up late and getting little sleep. It has been getting a little ridiculous recently, so you wanted to make sure he was rested.

"Fine." He groaned, taking your good hand and leading you back inside the Sanctum. "Hey, maybe I could give your hand a massage. If its not that bad I mean, I'll be gentle."

"That would be nice!" You grinned.

He then leaned in close to you so he could whisper, "Then maybe I could massage you in other ways afterwards." 

This send heat rushing to your face. The though of his hands indeed sent shivers down your spine.


	12. Far Away

The rain and thunderstorm outside made you feel gloomy, but inside the Sanctum it was warm. You stood by the large circular window, holding a cup of hot tea in your hands while you watched the droplets that tricked on the glass and listened to the roaring thunder in the distance.

You tried to constantly take your mind off things, find a distraction. You’ve read so many books in the library you basically read most of them, you walked so many corners of the streets around the area, you knew the hallways down to the finest detail. Practiced your magic like there was no tomorrow, like it kept you alive, and you serving as the temporary guardian over the building. You tried to distract yourself, but the feeling never seemed to leave. 

Stephen was away dealing with something very important that was going on between the three Sanctums and Kamar Taj. You didn’t know exactly what it was, but you knew it was serious. With him away, that left you in the New York Sanctum alone. Wong came to check on you once in a while, and that was pretty much all you heard from Stephen, him telling Wong to update you and that everything was going good.

But you felt so lonely. And you hated it. You missed him so much. He’s been gone for so long. Three or four weeks, maybe five. You couldn’t remember. It felt like he was so far away. And you did not know when he was coming back to you.

You took a sip of your tea, focusing on the warmth travel to your stomach as if to sooth an ache. It was nice, staying all cosy inside while there was a thunderstorm. Perfect reading weather. You forced yourself to smile, and turned around to walk down the hallway while clutching your mug.

Entering the library, you picked up the book you left on a table and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room. You’ve been basically living in that spot ever since you had the place to yourself. You had set up the area with blankets and pillows, books and snacks when you wanted them. Things that comforted you. Plopping down on the couch, you cuddled up into your mess of cushions. You held the book in your hands, but something stopped your from opening it, you held it to your chest instead. 

Instead you looked around the room, flooded with books covering the shelves and relics scattered here and there. It was quiet, empty, and lonely. Usually the library made you feel excited, willing to work hard or find something new, a place to be at peace. But that energy was gone, as if it was missing something.

You missed Stephen.

You love him so much, and him not being by your side left you feeling like an empty shell. He wasn’t there to find a reason to make you smile every day. To tell you stories and to read in his company. To let you mess with him and drive him insane. To help you with your magic if your were struggling or to stop you from doing something stupid. He wasn’t there to hold you at night, to love you and to kiss you. You just had nothing.

You stopped holding it in, so you just let it all go. You cried, tears not holding back anymore. Why did he have to be so far away. He wasn’t there for you when you needed him the most, which was right now. You need him now more than ever.

But you understood why he was so far away. He’s protecting the world and doing his job as Sorcerer Supreme. Being associated with magic, living this lifestyle came with a price, consequences that resulted having you in danger sometimes. Both physically and mentally.

Laying down onto the couch, and hiding in your cocoon of blankets, you continued to cry. The sobs eventually turned into soft breathing and you were swept away into sleep, tears still trickling down your face.

~~~

The slingring portal opened, sparks flickering brightly. Stephen instantly stepped through and closed it behind him.

Finally his mission was finished. He was exhausted, working day and night to try and solve the problems that had arose. The sorcerer hoped that it would never happen again, a high threat level that kept occupied and stressed. He needed to relax, and there was someone he was waiting to see for so long.

“(Y/N)?” He called out.

He did not hear an answer, or any footsteps, or any sound at all. The Sanctum looked like it was dead.

Stephen began to climb the stairs, being gentle with the delicate item in his hand, and kept calling out your name. He still received no answer, then he had to begin a search. Thinking of the most likely rooms you would be in, he quickly walked off to find you.

Of course you were in one of the first places he checked. There you were in the library, curled up on the couch and fast asleep. It was late into the night, going into the am now, so he understood. But he debated on whether to wake you up or not. He desperately wanted to hear your voice again, hear your laugh, see you smile. But he did not want to disrupt your sleep. 

So he carefully detached the cloak of levitation off of his shoulders, and let it slowly wrap itself around and under your body to lift you up. Stephen helped guide it a little and soon it was working, with you still asleep. You were carried off into your shared bedroom, where it was much more comfortable than the couch. 

Stephen made sure you were carefully placed down and under the covers. Once you were all cosy in bed, he hung up the cloak and began to strip off the layers of his robes to get into something more comfortable. 

He rested the item he had been carrying on the bedside table next to you, so you would hopefully see it when you woke up. After that he got into bed next to you, wrapping his strong arms around you and holding you close. He craved this feeling for so long, and was so happy to have it again. 

You began to stir in your sleep, and Stephen ran a hand through your hair, “Shhh, rest (Y/N).”

Your body reacted, cuddling up closer to him with a sigh as you were now slowly waking up. Then you realized what was happening right then and there, then asked “Am I dreaming, Stephen?” 

He chuckled, that deep chuckle that rumbled in his chest and that you could feel pressed up against him, “No you’re not.”

You woke up a little more at the realization, and instantly wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him. “Oh my god you’re home.”

”Yes I am.” He held you tight right back and kissed the top of your head.

You we’re still dazed in a little bit of leftover tiredness, so you just relaxed in his embrace. You moved your head so you could look at him, just as you remembered but looking exhausted. The sharp high cheekbones, the hair with the greying sides that was currently messy, the facial hair that tickled you when he kissed you, and those beautiful enchanting blue eyes that you loved to get lost in.

You move your head to the side a little and kissed him, his soft lips giving you happiness. You felt his hands around you, on on your waist and the other on the back of your head to pull you closer into the kiss. 

When you parted you smiled, “I missed you so much.”

He smiled right back, “I missed you too.” And he pulled you in for another kiss, and another. In between he mumbled “I love you.” And you mumbled it right back. You held each other, being content in each other’s arms.

”You need to tell me all about it.” You said groggily, still tired.

”I will in the morning. You need to rest now.” He left a trail of kisses on your cheeks and held you to him, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

”Alright,” you giggled softly, “okay fine.”

So you both began to drift off again, in each other’s loving company, back together after so long, and him being so far away. The bouquet of roses lay on the bedside table, a sign that Stephen was feeling just as lost without you as you felt without him.


	13. Stephen, Peter, and Morgan

Silence fell through the hallway, even though you swear you heard a scrambling and an echo of a quiet giggle. Crossing your arms, and with a smirk, you continued your way through. You crept past relics and bookshelves, old paintings and large windows, your feet making zero noise against the floorboards thanks to a little spell you cast. 

Today, the Sanctum was not a place of study, or a training ground, but a playground for hide and seek.

You made a left turn and entered your favourite open room, the one that had that beautiful window with the symbol of the New York sanctum. Keeping your ears open, you walked between a set of shelves. You ran your hand across the spines of the books as you passed. There were no signs of the little rascal anywhere. Until you looked a little closer, and saw a little detail that you might have easily missed if you were not paying attention enough.

A little shadow. It was peaking out from behind one of the nooks between cabinets against the wall, thanks to the perfectly placed window right behind.

You smiled, and kept taking soundless steps around the room. You had her, now you just had to catch her. You had a few options, but you decided to use your magic to give yourself a small advantage. Using a quick, short ranged teleportation spell, you popped out of nowhere right in front of her.

"BOO!"

The little girl let out a playful scream and jumped out of her hiding place and ran. You tried to grab her but she was too fast. She ran down the nearby stairs and into a new hallway, and you got an idea to capture her. You raised your hand and conjured up a portal with your sling ring. Morgan did not notice, and she ran through the portal and right back to you thanks to the loop you made. You scooped her up while she laughed.

While Pepper is away on a Stark business trip, Morgan needed someone to watch over her. Pepper said she didn’t fully trust Peter to watch her alone, you cannot leave those two alone for even a second without the eruption of chaos. So you volunteered and agreed to letting them both stay a few nights in the Sanctum. 

Stephen did not agree with the idea at first. Too many precious breakable relics, he said. Possible dimensional threats could happen when they are here, he said. He also likes his peace and quiet, and you knew that the combination of Morgan and Peter would result in some loudness echoing down the halls. But you managed to convince him, you knowing Morgan since she was very small and having bonded with Peter more since the snap was reversed.

Everything would end up fine, and it would be fun. You would not let anything go wrong.

You finally let her go and she looked up at you with a scrunched up nose, "That's not fair, you cheated!"

"I did not!" You crossed your arms around your chest. 

"Yes you did! You used magic." She copied your arm movement with mockery.

"It's not cheating because I didn't use it to FIND you, but to catch you instead." You explained.

"It's still cheating, and I can't do magic so its not fair." She mumbled.

"Maybe one day I can teach you some magic,"

"REALLY!" Her eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas Tree.

"When you're older." You said instantly, and she pouted.

"Where's Peter?" She said it in her cute voice, where sometimes her Rs turned into Ws, so it sounded like 'Petew'.

"We need to find him now." You grabbed her hand and lead her to a new hallway. "Come on, Maguna." That nickname is what Tony used to call her, and now only you and Peter call her that.

"OH PETER!"

"SHHhhhhh! You're gonna give us away!" You hushed her as you both went to look for the webslinger, she giggled.

The two of you made your way to the foyer, eyes darting everywhere in search of Peter. Instead of a spider, you found Stephen in the little seating area next to the fireplace off to the side, nose deep in a book as always. Morgan dashed down the staircase and right up to him with a smile. "Mister Strange, have you seen Peter around."

She and Peter are the only ones who call Stephen 'Mister Strange', and not be corrected to 'Doctor'.

Stephen looked up from the pages of his book and smiled at her, "Sorry Morgan I haven't."

She grumbled, "He's too good at hiding!"

"Well he is a spider," Stephen said closing his book and setting it on the coffee table. "so he can hide in places that you can't. He's a sticky one."

With that, Stephen pointed upwards with a shaky hand. Morgan followed her gaze up. Sure enough there was Peter hanging all the way up from the top of the tall ceiling on a web string. 

"I see you Peter!!!" Morgan shouted, pointing at him.

"Dang it Mister Strange! Why did you give me away?" Peter yelled back, beginning to descend from the ceiling. 

"Did you two break anything?" Stephen said jokingly, but you knew he was being slightly serious.

"No!" Morgan exclaimed, "I'm careful."

"Peter is more likely to break something than Morgan is," You pointed out, holding back a smile while descending the stairs to join everyone.

"Hey!" Peter said in defence, and you stifled a laugh. 

"Alright you two, I'm getting a little tired of hide and seek. How about we do something else?" You suggested. 

"OH! We can watch a movie, I got lots of good ones on my laptop." Peter said.

"Can we build a fort for the movie?" Morgan asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure we can. There's some extra blankets in the library so it might be best to do it there." You said.

"Sweet! Morgan lets go!!!" Peter bent down so he could let her climb onto his back, and the two run up the stairs to go make their fort.

"No running!" Stephen called after them, and you saw that he was trying to hold back a smile. 

You laughed at the sight. Even though those two were a handful, non stop energy and somehow constantly hungry, you loved their company.

"Are they behaving?" Stephen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they are." You replied, "I wouldn't let them in here if I didn't trust them."

"It's not just that, but what if something comes up? What if there is an attack?"

"There won't be, and even if there is I'll protect them. It's what I promised Pepper." You said, then you looked down. "It's what I promised Tony." Your heart ached a little, you missed Tony. Surprisingly, you saw a lot of him in Morgan's developing personality. You were sure that when she grew up, she's be just like her dad.

"Alright." Stephen nodded. He stood up from the couch and made his way over to you to place a kiss on your forehead. "I trust you of course to watch over them, and the Sanctum. Cause if they break anything I'm gonna have to reconsider their stay here." You laughed a little at that. 

"Hey, guys." Peter called out to you from the banister at the top of the stairs, "There's a beeping sound up here."

You raised your eyebrows in thought, and you instantly dashed up the stairs with Stephen following close behind. You followed Peter back into the room with the window, now a sunset displayed beyond the glass.

“What’s that noise?” Morgan asked. She pointed out the sound and saw a flashing blue light coming from the side of the room.

“There’s a call coming in.” You said, walking up to the device that rested on the table. Natasha gave this to you, it connected to the communication channel that let you talk with everyone else, you used it to check in on everyone across the universe back when Thanos won.

You accepted the call, and a glowing blue projection appeared. 

“(L/N), do you copy?” 

“Yes Rocket, I hear you. What’s up?” 

The Gaurdians were now projected into the Sanctum. Quill, Rocket, Nebula, Groot, Mantis and Drax. You were close with Rocket and Nebula from those five years, and you battled alongside everyone before.

“We could use some help." Peter Quill said, "We responded to a distress signal, and we found a planet that's in complete chaos. There's like chucks coming out if it an everything. Anyways, the attackers look like they're using magic."

"What do you mean?" Stephen placed himself next to you so he was now in the projection on their ship and they could see him.

"There's these guys with powers that resemble what you can do. The sparkly stuff. We thought it was best to call you in. Things keep coming out of portals and this planet is about to erupt into war if we don't stop them. Maybe even collapse in on itself." Rocket explained.

You tilted your head in confusion, "I thought humans from earth were the only people in this dimension to use our type of magic."

Stephen's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I don't know, maybe they had human influence. Does Kamar Taj know about this?"

"Whatever it is, we need some assistance." Nebula said. When you first met her, you never though a sentence like that would even come out of her mouth, her asking for help.

"Its too large scale for us to handle alone. Thor is unavailable right now and you guys are our best bet." Quill explained.

“We would come check it out, but we’re a little occupied at the moment-“ Stephen was going to go on but was quickly interrupted.

Parker poked his head in front of you and into the view of the projector, “HI GUYS! HI PETER!!!”

“Hey Peter,” Quill laughed. “You two babysitting?”

“Yeah.” You replied, Morgan now in front of you to say hi as well.

"Aww, a child." Mantis cooed, smiling at Morgan and waved to her.

"You are watching Stark's children." Drax said.

"Oh um Mr. Stark isn't my dad." Peter Parker pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you need help we can send in some sorcerers from another Sanctum. Maybe we can give London a call." You suggested. 

"But we rather have you two," Rocket said, "I can't stand those other sorcerers, they're too serious, Plus you're the best their is."

"Maybe I should go," Stephen said.

"I'll go, you watch the kids." You said, and before he could protest, you switched your civilian clothes for your robes with a quick spell (Morgan looking up at you in awe). "Guardians, I'll be right there. I'm gonna stop in Kamar Taj first to see if they have picked up anything on this. Be on your ship in a few."

"Sounds good, thanks (L/N)." Rocket said, and with that he ended the call.

"When will you be back?" Morgan tugged at your robes.

"Soon, I won't be long." You smiled at her.

Before you left, you gave hugs to Peter and Morgan, and a kiss on the cheek to Stephen. You held up your sling ring and opened a portal to Kamar Taj.

"Be careful." Stephen called. "and take the cloak."

The cloak of levitation flew into the room and right up to you. You caught the collar in your hand and slung it over your shoulders in a swift motion.

"I will." You replied and jumped through to your unexpected adventure.

“Mister Strange? Can you teach us how to do that?” Peter asked.

“No.”

“Aw...”

~~~

You stepped through your slingring portal, and heaved a heavy sigh. That was a crazy term of events, and working with any of the guardians was an experience in itself, let alone them all together. It turned out that the attackers of that planet were using the same kinda of sorcery you used. You helped stop the invasion, and passed on the information to the other sanctum masters.

Making your way through the Sanctum, dusting off your robes and rubbing your face off of dirt, you went to find Stephen and the kids to let them know you were back. Soon you heard voices, and followed the trail towards the kitchen. You heard laughter, and wondered what was going on. The voices started to get more clear.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Twelve minutes."

"In the meantime we can clean up this mess we made. (Y/N) might freak out if she sees the kitchen looking like this."

"Peter made most of the mess!"

"I did not!"

"But you're the one who spilled the flour everywhere!"

"And you were trying to eat the chocolate chips!"

"Just help me clean up you two."

You slowly peered through the doorway, careful not to be seen, and saw the three of them surrounded by baking supplies and covered in flour. They all looked so happy, even Stephen looked like he was enjoying himself. There was laughter in his voice as he helped the kids tidy the place up. 

"Hey uncle Stephen, where are the cloths?"

"In that cupboard, Morgan."

You're heart melted.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." You finally decided to stop watching them without their knowledge. 

"What? We wanted cookies." Stephen said innocently. 

"You're back!" Morgan cheered.

"How did it go?" Peter asked.

"Went well! I stopped a planet from blowing up and stopped some alien sorcerers, so I say it was a success." You answered, walking up to the counter and surveying the mess they have created.

"You're all dirty." Morgan looked up at you. Dirt covered your face and your robes, a few cuts on your skin, and hair untidy in its french braid. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay." You reassured her.

The little girl scurried over to grab a cloth and came back. She gestured for you to lower to her height, so you knelled down and she wiped your cheeks and forehead.

"There!" She said, "All clean, and there's cookies in the oven for your after mission snack!"

You smiled, and got up to stand beside Stephen, "They give you any trouble while I was gone?"

"Not at all." He replied, still gathering some of the dirty dishes.

"Never knew you were good with kids, uncle Stephen." You laughed.

He shrugged with a smile, "Me either."


	14. Beautiful

In Stephen's eyes, there were two definitions of magic. First one is the sorcery that could dance between his fingers, alter the fabric reality or rewind time backwards, and the magic that eventually saved his life. The second? The feeling, the rush, of looking at a certain person. Just the sight of her, or even the thought, made a magical emotion swell in his heart.

Having both of those two things mashed together, is absolutely remarkable.

And there she stood, working hard to practice her magic, and looking absolutely stunning. There was a scrunch in her face of concentration as she conjured her weapons and cast her spells. Her eyes glistening from the light emitted from the rings and chains of energy. Her form strong, yet graceful and elegant, ready to defend or kill if needed. Swelling with power and grace.

Stephen stood watching you from afar, almost intoxicated by the sight. He came to Kamar Taj to check on you while you had your weekly combat training session with Mordo. He loved everything about it.

The air in Kathmandu was blowing a cool breeze, just as the sun was starting put Kamar Taj to sleep. But you were feeling wide awake, and energy rushed through you. In the courtyard, lit up by only a few lanterns on the sides, you conjured rings of energy that wrapped around your hands. The sparks illuminated in the dark sunset. 

You took a deep breath as your heart pounded in your chest, practicing combat based magic was very tiring and your sessions with Mordo always left you exhausted by the end. He pushed you hard every time, but the adrenaline keep you going. 

You struck Mordo with a whip of energy, and he caught it with his own. 

"The power is inside you (Y/N), I can feel it!" 

He stuck you harder, and you felt the blow in your side like an electric current.

"It is roaring inside you!"

He hit you again when you were caught of guard.

"Release it!"

You gritted your teeth, and swung your arm to block the next attack, but quickly summoned another one in your other hand to strike at him. The glowing whip made a satisfying crack as it landed its target, then you kicked him in the leg to knock him down.

"You're getting better." He said as you helped him to get back up by offering a hand.

"Thanks." You answered simply, shaking your shoulders out and taking a breather. You started to feel warm in your robes, and your hair was getting messy. Wondering what time it was due to the sunset, you were growing tired and could go for a nap. But knowing him, Mordo would push you to practice for another few rounds or so.

Stephen questioned whether to interrupt and take you back home to New York, or to continue to watch. It was morning in America right now, you had woken up early for your training because of the time zone difference. And you had skipped breakfast, a bad habit of yours that Stephen often tried to help you break, so he probably should get you back home to eat something. But he loved to watch, you preforming magic, he lost track of time when he did. Nothing else in the multiverse mattered.

Okay maybe just for another minute or two, he told himself.

After this minute or two (but let’s be honest it was longer than two minutes) he finally decided to reveal himself, and walked up to the two sorcerers. “Evening Mordo, morning (Y/N).”

You paused as you were conjuring a spell at the sudden familiar voice and smiled, “Morning Steph-“

You let out a cry as you were unexpectedly struck by a wooden staff in the arm. The look on Mordo was giving you made you narrow your eyes as he laughed.

”Oh you should see your face right now,” He chuckled, “Never get distracted (Y/N). Even if it is the great sorcerer supreme himself, never break while you are in a training battle.”

”No fair I call foul,” You grumbled, rubbing the soft spot on your arm that was hit.

Trying his very hardest to hold back his laughter, Stephen said, “You skipped breakfast again.”

”I’m fine,” You replied, straightening out your robes and standing a little taller at the presence of Stephen.

”You won’t be later,” He shook his head, “come on it’s time to head back.”

You sighed, partly thankful that your training was cut a little short but partly annoyed at Stephen’s mother hen like quality showing, “Alright I’ll come home.”

You said your goodbyes to Mordo and fell into step alongside your partner to head back to New York City. Once you both stepped through the sparkling portal and into the Sanctum you heaved a heavy sigh, being tired from your workout would soon kick in and now would be a good time to have a rest, and a shower.

”I’m gonna head upstairs and have a shower,” You said, but Stephen caught you by the wrist before you could run off.

”What about breakfast?” He asked, and by the look in his eyes he was serious.

”I’ll eat later.” You said simply

He wouldn’t take it for an answer, “You always say that (Y/N).”

”After my shower, okay?” You smiled, reassuring him that you were telling the truth.

Still having you by the wrist, he pulled you closer to him and dropped his voice (you always forgot how low it could go since it already was so deep), “Promise me.”

You blinked, looking up at him through your eyelashes, “I promise.”

”Okay.”

He didn’t let you go. 

He just stared at you. Moving his hand from gripping your wrist to gently resting on your waist, and the other to wrap around your back. Staring into your eyes, like nothing else mattered. His look was that of worry and admiration all together in one. It warmed your heart and make you smile. Like it was magic.

”You’re so beautiful.”

You loved whenever he said that, it felt like you could lose all feeling in your body when he did and you could just collapse. It’s like whenever he says it, you just fall in love with him all over again.

“I care about you, so don’t break that promise.”

You placed a gentle lingering kiss on his soft lips, and quietly whispered, “I won’t.” Then he let you go to take a shower.

Stephen stood there for a second, wishing you hadn’t run off. But he knew you would be back. So he decided that he could make you breakfast for when you returned. He doesn’t really have a good history of working in the kitchen, for some reason he turns out clumsy whenever he tries to cook something, but he would do it for you. Now he just had a decision to make; pancakes or waffles?


	15. Enough

The words on the page before you started to become blurry, and your eyelids wanted to droop down to close shut. You caught yourself becoming tired, and instead snapped your head back up to keep reading. There was more work to do, you told yourself, yet so little time. For a moment you thought about the idea of not needing to sleep, you could get so much work done! But you focused your thoughts back onto the book opened in front of you on the desk, the single lamp and a few burning candles illuminating the area so you could read in the night.

You loved reading at night, whether it was studying or reading for pleasure, something about it relaxed you. Especially in a calm and quiet Sanctum, with nothing to interrupt you.

But today you were studying. As you were every single night of this week. You told yourself you wanted to be better, and you made a commitment to work harder to improve your magic. You were not the best, and you saw what other sorcerers can do, you saw what Stephen can do. And you never imagined seeing yourself at that level. But you wanted it, so you dedicated your time to learn more spells, train in combat more and find ways to improve in general. 

Again you found yourself wanting to shut your eyes, tiredness now overcoming you. No, you said to yourself, keep going. Just a little more. And a little more after that. And a little more after that.

You had been sitting in this exact spot for quite awhile, only getting up to grab a glass of water and more books from the Sanctum library. The bedroom had become your den for the night, the sun set and the moon rose right outside the window. Stacks of books lined the edges of the desk, a notebook open with pen if you felt like you needed to write something down, and an empty plate from your dinner that was long gone at this point. You were constantly flipping through pages of different books and reading passages, making notes whenever needed. You wrote down spells you wanted to try, and facts on a little history that you found interesting.

The quiet place and your set up helped you get into the zone, and now you felt like the tiredness was-

"Why are you still awake?"

You jumped, and held in a yelp of surprise. You had not noticed Stephen come into the room through a sling ring portal. "God, you scared me."

"You didn't answer my question."

You simply held up your book to show him that you were studying. He rolled his eyes and went to take off his cloak. 

"Why are you back so late?" You asked, not moving your eyes away from the pages.

"Someone broke into a temple and a few relics went missing. I managed to track them down. They were stolen and taken to London. Someone wanted to try and sell them." You heard the amusement in his voice.

"Oh so you're a detective now?" You said, taking a moment to pause your reading.

"No," He laughed, "but we got them. Taken by a previous student who needed some quick money I guess."

"Did you catch them?" You asked, again still focused.

Suddenly, from behind Stephen reached over and grabbed your book. He closed it and took it away from you.

"Hey!" You snapped, "I was reading that!"

"It's late and you need sleep." You noticed that he exchanged his blue robes into a t shirt and pajama bottoms. You were still in your robes, sorceress mode. You wanted to get a little more studying in before bed, but seeing that he just took your book from under your nose said that he would not let you.

"Stephen, I'm fine."

"You look like you're gonna nod off any second, (Y/N)."

"I need to keep going."

"How long have you studied today?"

His question made you pause, you felt guilty of your answer, "Since sunset?"

It came out as a question, and he rolled his eyes. "That was hours ago! Come on, bedtime."

You narrowed your eyes at him and accepted your defeat, "Fine."

Standing up from the desk, you noticed your limbs and back were a bit stiff. It felt good to stand up. You had no idea what time it was or how long you have been sitting there reading. By the look on Stephen's face, and the tiredness that now fully overcame you, you decided that you were probably there for a little too long.

You switched your robes out for your sleeping clothes with a quick spell, too lazy to do it manually, and you plopped into the covers. 

"See, you're tired." He said, laying down on his side of the bed.

"Shut up." You groaned, voice only a mumble from you nuzzling into your pillow.

"Come on, (Y/N). You need to rest. You need sleep." Stephen insisted, getting under the covers himself and scooting himself to be closer to you.

"Why rest when there is work to be done?" You said, lifting your head up from the pillow finally to face him.

He put his arm around you and pulled you into his chest, "Work can be done in the morning. Without sleep you'll die. Eventually."

You breathed a long sigh while suppressing a laugh, relaxing your body into his. Fine, a little rest never hurt. But you told yourself that you would get right back up in the morning to train some more.

"This is weird."

"Hm?" You looked up at him.

"Usually I'm the one who stays up studying and needs to be forced to go to bed."

You giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled back up to him. You felt his heartbeat through his chest, the steady yet slightly fast paced thump against your ear. His strong arms wrapped around you, holding onto you to keep you warm and safe. His soft breathing tickling your head and making your hair move with each breath. All the little details helped you relax, and just to focus on Stephen, it helped you fall asleep for some much needed rest.

The very next day you were back at it. You were currently on the rooftop garden to get some more training in. It was your favourite place to meditate. You could see into the far distance into the city and the fresh air helped with focus. Despite the slight chill in the air, the sun was shining bright as if it was calling you to do some meditation and magic practice. 

You fell into your meditative trance, blocking out all other thoughts for the time being to focus. The city noise began to fade away as you focused only on yourself and nothing else in that moment. You pushed away all thoughts, letting all distraction disappear. Then you reminded yourself that you would push yourself to be better. Better at magic, better at physical ability, and better at sticking to what you wanted. Then you got to work.

Magic flowed as you practiced the spells you were studying last night, transforming them from words and scribbles on paper to full sparkling spells.

But in some places your magic flickered, and you knew you could do better. As you pushed and focused harder, a few thoughts came into your mind. You can make magic, but you have seen more come from more stronger people. There is more you can be doing. You could be so much greater.

Then something came up and it would not leave. It was like a irritating itch that was shoved way into the back of your brain; you told yourself you were not good enough.

On the realization of this, it hit like a sting to your thoughts. And it stuck.

You took a moment to look at yourself. Your hands, your body, you posture, and the way you presented your magic. You did not like what you saw. You forced yourself to be up a little straighter, it didn't change much but it was a start. In that moment it was decided that it was time for a change.

You will become better.

This mindset went on for the whole day, to be productive in your practices and to push harder. You meditated and trained on the rooftop, had a quick lunch, went to Kamar Taj for a long session of combat trainning and to get some more advanced books, decided to do some more physical training, worked on a couple spells, and hid in the library back home to do some more reading. It was a lot, the most you have done ever in one training day, but it felt like there was not enough time in the day to do all of what you wanted. There was so much you wanted to change, so much to improve on.

You were laying on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to read in, when you heard Stephen call your name from down the hallway. You shouted that you were in the library, and soon his footsteps became more audible and he entered the library.

"Really? Again?"

You looked up from your book and shot him a glare, "What?"

"Whatever. Hey, Wong and I got some takeout. You want some?"

You totally forgot it was around dinner time already. Shrugging, you waved him off, "I'm okay. I'll grab something in a little bit."

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Are you sure?" He found it very weird, you loved takeout. Also you would eat just about anything you were presented, in an instant.

"Yes." You said it simply with nothing to add on.

"Okay..." Stephen wanted to shrug it off, but your recent change in behavior since this morning made him think a little. "When you do get hungry, let us know."

Stephen left the library, his instincts kicking in and telling him something was wrong. He had never seen you work this long throughout a single day. You would usually focus on one or two areas a day and instantly want to eat and relax right afterwards. All of today was seeing you dart between tasks with a deep focus. And that deep focus was something completely out of the ordinary, because you had not smiled during it. 

Days and days passed, yet you were still at it. It was all you could think about; working hard, studying more, getting better. You woke up everyday to train, and went right back to bed to train the next morning. You took minimal breaks, always finding something to do, feeling like you were wasting time if you were not doing something. 

Stephen was watching you very closely. And he wasn't sure if he liked what he was seeing. Yes, he liked that you started with this mindset of getting better and pushing yourself to work harder. He was proud of you for that.

But he slowly watched that evolve into something else; the thought that you were not good enough. He watched you become swallowed by it.

Yesterday he saw you do combat training for three hours straight, and the day before that you refused to eat any of the cookies that Wong made while running on one salad that day. The day before that day you started doing intense workouts and watching your weight. And every night you read for so long before going to sleep, and you woke up looking still so tired.

Everyday it was the same, waking up early and going to bed late, complaining about sore muscles, magic constantly running between your hands, the long combat training sessions and the new constant workouts, the rejection of your favourite foods to opt for something that will keep you going, and the nonstop reading and studying. 

The worst for him was seeing the tiredness in your face, the exhaustion. And because of this, he could tell that you were not happy. You were not happy with yourself, so you worked and worked and worked and did nothing else. No time to rest and no time to take care of yourself. He does not remember a time during this obsession when he saw a genuine smile on your face.

And he was done. He did not want this to go on for another day longer. 

Earlier you said you were going to do some spell practice and disappeared into the Sanctum. You said that hours ago, and you were still gone. Stephen did not hesitate any longer, and instantly went to go find you.

You were somewhere in the Sanctum, and he guessed you were somewhere isolated to block out any distractions. He checked the first places that came to his mind; rooftop, bedroom, library. All empty. Then he went to check other rooms you might be in. It took him a little bit but he did eventually find you, in a room that was mostly empty.

But you had filled that room with magic. Stephen watched as spells erupted from your hands, light and energy flowing through the room. You were cross legged on the floor, a open book at your feet, eyes closed in concentration. Yes the magic was impressive, but he looked closer at it. It was weak, lacking power and energy. This told him that there was little source, and he looked to you to confirm his suspicions. The tiredness in your face was just pure weakness. All colour from your face was drained, sweat dampened your forehead, and he thought he saw your hands shaking.

The shaking hands. This triggered the worries he had for you, and he knew he needed to stop this. He saw struggle. He saw pain; physical and emotional. He saw someone in a dark place. 

He saw himself.

But while Stephen's dark and troubled time was healed by magic, yours was fed and empowered by it. 

"You should stop." He said, voice hard.

You opened your eyes, and saw him standing in the doorway. The magic flickered away, leaving the energy to settle back to where it came from. You were too tired to shoot him a glare, but you looked at him like you were doing it anyways.

"No, Stephen."

You looked back down at the book open on the floor, and went to conjure the spell again. The shaking in your hands was hard to stop. You stood up, hoping it would help you with the spell, but the energy was still as weak as you were. You did not want to break, you did not want to stop. Preforming the spell felt like it was taking the last bits of your power out of your body, and your head began to spin. Breath quickening, you did not know what you were doing anymore.

"(Y/N) that's enough!"

Stephen never raises his voice at you, and you knew he was dead serious. You collapsed onto the ground, panting and desperately trying to catch your breath. You looked at the ground because you did not want to look at him. You felt shame, and failure.

You felt his presence as he waked towards you laying on the floor. You did not want to get up.

"I can't stand to see you like this anymore."

Tears threatened to fall, and you just broke.

Stephen got down on his knees, and helped you sit up. He rested a hand on your back and the other to lift up your chin, "(Y/N), look at me."

You squeezed your eyes shut and refused.

"Look at me." He said it again, more stern but not loud or harsh.

You opened your eyes, more tears dripping down your face

"This needs to stop. You're burning yourself out."

You fell into his arms and continued to cry. You sobbed into his shoulder and you felt his arms wrap around you protectively.

"It's okay." He reassured, holding you close to him, "You're okay."

You do not know how long you laid there in his arms and cried for, but Stephen gave you as long as you needed. He held your hands, he felt the shaking, held them and kissed them in hope that it would help it stop. He stroked your hair, let you relax into him, and waited till the sobbing began to quiet down. He made sure you felt safe.

"Come on," He braced one hand around your back and the other underneath your legs. Lifting your weak body off the ground, he carried you down the hall and up the stairs. You clung onto him, arms around his neck and a tear soaked cheek resting on his shoulder.

You felt so weak in his arms, it felt pathetic and ridiculous that he had to even carry you. Something tugged at the back of your mind that you should stop him and make him let you walk yourself. But you could feel your limbs still shaking, and you were so tired that you dismissed this thought and just let him do it.

You found yourself being carried into the upstairs bathroom, the big one with the beautiful bathtub and spacious area. Stephen gently put you down to let you stand, and magically turned on the tap to begin to fill the tub with a little bit of your favourite scented bubble bath.

"(Y/N), it hurts me so much to see you like this."

He came up behind you and took your hair down, running his fingers through the strands and brushing it out with a comb. 

"You haven't been taking care of yourself."

Staying silent, you tried to relax your shoulders and hold in the shaking your body threatened to have. Tears wanted to fall again and you did your best to hold them in.

"We don't need to talk about it right now if you're not comfortable, but right now I want you to calm down." 

Then he started to help you out of your robes so you could take a bath. You lowered into the tub, and the hot water soothing your sore muscles made you let out a long sigh. The smell of the bubbles was so familiar and the heat added to it to help you feel relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed you felt in a while, yet you still felt the tension of failure. Stephen pulled up a stool to sit close to you, and you felt his hands rest on your shoulders to help knead out that tension.

"You don't have to so this." You said, so quietly it was almost just a whimper.

"Well you can't stop me."

You wanted to laugh, but you were just too tired.

Silence filled the pause between you both. Not an awkward one, but one of him letting you take your time to have a moment to calm down. There was the sound of the bubble's light crackling, the swish of the water if you moved a little, and the soft breathing of Stephen right there by your side.

"I just wanted to be better, Stephen."

"I know," He said as he continued to massage your shoulders, "but something tells me it's more than that."

You paused and sighed, "I don't think I'm good enough."

He hummed in understanding, satisfied that he got a true answer. "Is that what all this was about?"

"Yeah." You were ashamed to admit it.

"Believe me when I say that you are enough, (Y/N)"

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Sometimes we feel like that."

Stephen let you wash yourself and gave you a little time to yourself, to come out when you need to. You washed your hair, scrubbed the sweat from your body, and let your muscles soak in the heat of the water. You were alone with your thoughts, but you knew Stephen was out there waiting for you, and to help you if you needed it, so you did not let your thoughts take over. You got up, dried yourself and changed into the soft and comfy robe he left out for you. Not sorcerer robes, you noticed, but a bath robe, forcing you to leave your sorceress alone for a while.

Coming out of he bathroom, you made your way down the hall and into your shared bedroom. Stephen was there tidying up the place, candlelit to soften the feeling and cozy throw blankets on the bed. He instantly came up to you to give you a hug, making you smile, the first real smile you had on in days. He then made you sit down on the bed, a blanket thrown over your shoulders, and handed you something.

A plate with a beautifully made sandwich. It looked so good, you had not eaten anything like that in a while. The toxic thoughts in your head made you not want to take it. But you were so hungry, and Stephen made it for you. You pushed the thoughts away and took it. As you ate, he was right there to have his arm around you and to make sure you finished every bite.

"What's on your mind, (Y/N)?"

You paused, and tried to think of a way to summarize the whirlwind of thought that has gone through you for the past few weeks. "I'm not happy with myself."

He hummed, and made a face saying that he was thinking and soaking in your answer. You finished the last bites of your sandwich and you placed the plate on the nightstand beside the bed. The both of you laid down on the bed, you resting on his chest and him making sure you were covered with a blanket.

"This has gotten to your head. Yes you should train and push yourself to be a better sorcerer, but you should also take time to take care of yourself." 

Just the low sound of his voice was soothing, and you tried to let that overtake those negative thoughts.

"It's so hard, Stephen." It came out as a whimper, your throat tightening and you trying to hold back another round of tears.

"Shhh I know," He held you tighter, "Listen, I love you, but that is never going to be as good as you loving yourself."

You began to calm down, and you listened to what he had to say.

"I want you to be happy, (Y/N). And again, believe me when I say that you are enough. Even if your brain is telling you that you aren't right now, I want you to find that voice that says you are. I want you to see what I see; someone who is powerful and strong and someone who can light up a room just by walking into it."

You wanted to smile, and you let yourself do so. He lifted his hand and brushed away your damp hair away from your eyes.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Good. Now, tomorrow you are going to take a day off to relax and restart. I will be right here with you."

"Okay."

He planted a kiss on your forehead, "Please, I want to see you happy again."

You closed your eyes and focused on having steady breathing. You would try, even if recovering from this phase would be difficult, you would do it. But because Stephen wanted you to, you would, and something deep inside your heart (not your mind) did too. 

"Rest now," He said, "All I want you to do right now is rest."

And you did, you fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Midnight Nightmare

Everything was dark. It was difficult to see, but if he focused he could see the outlines of hallway walls and doorways. Stephen carefully took steps forwards, trying to not run into anything. Other than the darkness, what also hit him hard was the cold. The Sanctum is never this freezing. He expected for his breath to come out as a visible fog. He also noticed that he had his blue robes on but not the cloak of levitation, and he did not know where it was. The Eye of Agamotto was missing too, the absence of the green glow from the time stone. He passed by a window, and the dark New York night was just that, dark. There were zero lights on any buildings in the distance, in the city that never sleeps. 

Something was off.

Then a thought crossed his mind, and worry overcame him.

"(Y/N)?"

He did not know where you were, and that was his number one worry with the sanctum looking like this. Stephen continued to carefully walk down the hallway while the darkness somehow seemed to get darker.

Then he began to hear a noise. It was a low humming and it was the only thing he could hear. He began to follow it, a feeling in the pit of his gut growing that gave him an unsettling instinct. The only other noise heard was of his boot's hitting the wooden floors as he walked towards the hum.

The more he walked the more the sound got louder. He could almost feel a vibration coming from the noise. When he got closer to the source, he saw a light coming from the bottom of a closed doorway. He walked slowly towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned it, feeling the world slow around him, and opened the door.

What he was before him, he did not understand at first. When he looked closer, his heart dropped.

It was a glowing source of energy, sparks and ribbons of light. In its centre was you. Or rather it was your body. Your body was floating, engrossed in the magical prison that seemed to hold your body captive.

Stephen instantly ran up to you, and when he did the magic stopped. Your limb body collapsed and began to fall. He caught you. You were so cold. There was no sign of life, your energy and happiness that usually radiated off you. Gone. It was like your astral body was pushed out of you and never returned. You were an empty shell.

He held you, disbelief and shock running through his own body and his mind. A quiet sob escaped him, all while he whispered your name and a countless stream of the word "no..."

~~~~

It first started as echos. Then the sounds became louder and louder and louder. You heard the distinct voice first, immediately recognizing the low tone. But the low tone began yelling, and the echos began turning into a constant screaming in your head. 

"What is wrong with you? Don't touch me! What are you doing?!"

All of the different phrases seemed to come out at once. And they kept repeating.

Then you saw him, Stephen, towering over you with his cloak flaring out. You were scrambling to make distance between you two, but he kept coming forwards. 

Whenever Stephen was mad, he could become terrifying. You've see it before, explosive and aggressive. But in this moment, his rage was targeted towards you. 

You found yourself crying, and being backed into a corner. You were scared, and you begged him to stop; "Stephen please, stop! I'm sorry." It felt like you could not speak, your voice only coming out as quiet breaths

"I hate you! You're weak and you are stupid! You will never be good enough! Do you hear me!?!?!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." You kept repeating under your breath, your dying voice being drowned out by Stephen's yelling.

~~~

There was a flash. Stephen was no longer holding your dead body. He found himself watching over a scene, a spectator. He was horrified.

There was a version of himself, yelling very loudly. It was like he was seeing someone else, not himself. But it looked and sounded like him. Then there was you, down on the ground and crying. There was a absolute look of terror on your face, cowering away from him. 

Stephen quickly put the pieces together. It hurt, seeing himself hurting you. He would never do this. But he could not do anything about it.

~~~

There was a flash. You were no longer being towered over by a screaming Stephen. You found yourself watching over a scene, just a spectator. You were heartbroken.

There was a version of you, limp and not moving. Your skin looked grey, all the colour drained from your face. Then there was Stephen, clutching your body and sobbing. There was so much heartbreak in his form, desperately holding your body.

You quickly put the pieces together. It was so painful, seeing Stephen so upset and vulnerable. He was rarely emotional. And you could not do anything about it. 

~~~

You woke with a start, finding the blankets of the bed in a tangle and sweat coating your skin. Gasping for air, trying to get in a full breath, you came back from the dream state. You had never experienced such a realistic and painstakingly terrifying dream. Along with the sweat, there were tears coating your cheeks and your throat felt tight. You wondered if you were screaming in your sleep.

Then you realized Stephen was awake next to you, also breathing heavily and looking distressed. The memory from the dream, him yelling at you, flashed back into your mind. Even though you knew it was just a dream, seeing him put a little fear back into you. But that feeling went away when you realized that he was in the same state as you were, frantic and scared.

"Stephen..." You said his name softly, and he looked at you as a result.

He grabbed you and wrapped his arms around your shaking body, holding you tightly. You did not know if he did it just to comfort you, or to comfort himself, but you realized it was both when he began whispering repetitively "You're alright, you're alright."

He looked shaken, and it's rare to see him like that. So you snuggled into him, reassuring both him and yourself. 

"Did you have a nightmare too?"

"Yeah." He replied, you could feel his rapid heartbeat as he was pressed up against you, which was starting to calm down.

"What was it about?" Something crossed your mind.

"You were dead, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I saw that."

He raised his head from the pillow, "You did?"

You nodded, then realized what that meant.

"What did you dream about?" Stephen asked, now very suspicious.

"...You were yelling at me...you were terrifying..."

Stephen gave you a look, one you could even see in the darkness of the night. "I saw that."

He then held you tighter, running a hand through your hair and comforting you.

"I will never ever yell at you like that, do you hear me?"

You nodded, tearing up again at the memory. 

"I promise you."

"Okay." You held him tighter too.

You both laid there in silence for a little. 

"When you were dead it was like you left me."

You looked at him, his blue eyes saddened.

"I would never leave you Stephen."

"Good because I won't let you."

You smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I would never let anything happen to you, (Y/N)."

More silent comforting and holding.

"That was really weird..."

"Yeah. It was no coincidence we saw into each other's dream, (Y/N)."

"What do you think it was? Some sort of dark magic?"

"Don't worry about it right now, darling. I just wanna hold you right now."

And you let him. You both would investigate in the morning. Investigate why you both shared dreams about your biggest fears surrounding each other. Stephen's fear of losing you and not being able to do anything about it. He was also afraid of you being afraid of him. Your fear of Stephen not wanting you anymore, and being hostile towards you. You were also afraid of seeing him broken.


	17. Protector

"And I block ALL of your attacks!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"This game is stupid."

"Well you are a wizard."

"I know, Peter, shut up."

The Sanctum library had turned into a gaming arena. Peter had brought over his Magic The Gathering cards and was trying to teach Stephen and Morgan how to play. Morgan was looming over Peter's shoulder, being on his team (she was more there for moral support as she was young and this game was very difficult). Stephen was catching on, learning how there are separate creature cards and spell cards.

Peter talked him into it. He did not want to at first play a silly little card game, but he was now slightly invested in it. That and he just wanted to beat Peter once. Just once. That is all he asked for.

The kids have been coming over to the Sanctum more often nowadays. They loved it here. And they loved spending time with both you and Stephen. As long as they were careful around the priceless relics they were fine.

However, there was always a slight worry that overcomes you and Stephen. And that is the fear that what if the Sanctum was attacked while they were here. Peter could probably handle himself to some extent, the kid brings his webshooters everywhere, but you did not know how he might hold up with a bunch of sorcerers. And then there was little Morgan. You made a promise to Tony that you were to protect her at all costs. You knew he was watching over you and you did not want to break that promise. You would protect her with your life if you had to. 

But currently the only problem in the Sanctum was the raised voice of an angry wizard frustrated over a fantasy card game. 

You could hear it from down the hallway and you chuckled. You decided maybe you should pop into the library to check on everyone, but you kept making your way to the kitchen to start making lunch for everyone. 

You were busy preparing fancy sandwiches for everyone, nice sub bread with quality cheese and other filings. Morgan despised simple sandwiches, either bologna and cheese or peanut butter and jam.

Speaking of the little devil, you heard quick little footsteps coming towards the kitchen as you were finishing up. Morgan came into the kitchen, followed by Peter. And she jumped on you and gave you a big hug.

Normally this would make you smile and let her do it. But now it worried you. You pried her off you gently, "Whoa Morgan, please be careful."

"Why? Are you hurt?" She asked, worried she might have caused you pain.

"I'm fine." You said simply, helping her up onto a stool at the island so she could eat.

Peter however had a look of suspicion on his face. "(Y/N) what's wrong?" He said, already seated at the island himself with a sandwich in front of him.

"Nothing, everything's fine." You said, handing Morgan a plate with her lunch who instantly took a bite.

Peter did not buy it. "Please tell me."

You glanced at the boy. You trusted him, but you have not told anyone yet...

"Okay..." You sat down in between the two, mainly facing Peter to tell him. "I recently found out I'm pregnant..."

"Really?" Peter said, smiling. "Well that's great!"

"Yea I know..."

"What's wrong?" It took him a beat to realize. "You haven't told Mister Strange yet have you?"

"No..." You grumbled and bit into your sandwich. "I'm afraid of how he's going to react. The Sanctum is no place for a baby..."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Peter tried to comfort you and you smiled at him. "Dangerous or not, he's going to protect that baby with his life."

You lightened up a little. Peter was right, Stephen has the most protective instants over you and the kids. You were still a little afraid if he wanted it or not though. You didn't tell peter that.

"So there's a baby in there?!?!" Morgan gave your stomach a little poke.

You laughed, "Yes there is. You can't tell uncle Stephen though. I have to do it myself okay?"

"Okay." The little girl continued to eat her sandwich.

You stared down at your own lunch, the sudden urge to eat gone. Then Peter pushed your plate closer to you, giving you a smile, “You better eat, (Y/N). You’re eating for two now.”

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

”Don’t worry, (Y/N). Everything is going to be fine. Trust me, I can feel it.”

You threw your arm around Peter in a side hug, kissing him on his temple, “Thanks honey.”

The three of you ate in a knowing but loving silence, the only sounds were of the shifting of plates and munching of bread and crispy lettuce. When Stephen came in however, you stayed silent while the two talked to him a little. You pretended to be occupied with your food, but you still felt a little saddened and overcome with anxiety. 

Peter however gave you a knowing look, almost as if saying that everything is going to be okay. And he was right. Everything was going to be okay. 

~~~

It was now past sunset. Everyone was spending time in the library, Morgan and Peter had set up their little sleeping area with throw blankets and pillows right in front of the warm, roaring fireplace (you tried to give them beds to sleep in tonight but the two insisted on making it like a little camp out). 

Again, the three of them were at it playing cards, Stephen now catching up to Peter's skills. He was determined to beat him. Morgan cheered them both on, admiring the art on the cards, but still not understanding the rules and basically being their moral support. You were resting on a nearby love seat, occasionally looking up past the pages of the book in your hand to watch the game. Whenever there was an exclamation of either confidence, triumph, or even rage, you smiled.

For a second, you let yourself see past Stephen simply being an uncle to these two. And you let yourself see him as a father. He would be damn good at it that's for sure. There was this reassurance that overcame you knowing that he, no one else, was going to the father to your child. You would not have it any other way. 

You were still hesitant to tell him. Raising a baby among all this, magic and dimensional travel and countless threats to earth. It did not seem like it was meant to be, the danger it would put you all in. Not just the baby, but you. You would be vulnerable. You would have another weakness (alongside your love for Stephen, Morgan and Peter). But you knew you would rather have that weakness because your love for them is irreplaceable. You had no idea what it would do to him, if something were to happen. He would be vulnerable. When he is vulnerable it can be rage-inducing for him. And even heartbreaking. But it can also be beautiful. He has the biggest heart you have ever seen, even past his seriousness and witty, sarcastic comments.

But you knew you had to do it soon. Or he would simply figure it out himself, he's just that smart.

Soon it was getting pretty late. Pepper usually wants Morgan to be in bed a little early, but the darkness from the outside windows told you that you missed that chance. You would not tell her that though. Despite the pleas from Morgan to stay up late, you insisted that it was time for bed for everyone. You tucked the two in, made sure they were comfortable and asked if they needed anything, and shut off the lights with the fireplace still on to keep them warm. After that, you took Stephen by the hand and you both made it off to bed.

You debated if you were to tell him right there. While you both lay next to each other in mutual tiredness. You wanted to do it, to see his reaction. But you were still scared. Another time, you told yourself. When the moment is right, you would tell him.

~~~

While you were both sound asleep, Stephen's arm lazily draped around your waist, there was a noise. It was loud. It sounded like it came from the front door. It slowly woke you up and you shifted under the covers. You noticed it had waken Stephen as well, his sleepy blue eyes half lidded and threatening to close again.

"Stephen what was that noise?" You asked lazily, like you were still half asleep.

"No idea." He replied in the exact same tone.

Then it could be heard again. Louder this time. Coming from the foyer. It was unusual. A little bit of anxiety ran through your veins. Then you noticed Stephen felt that same felling now. He jolted up, a look on his face of both curiosity and worry, and got out of bed. "I'm going to go see what that was."

"Okay." You replied, still tired. You looked at the clock on the wall, illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window: 2 am. It was too early for this, you told yourself as you buried your face in your pillow and hid beneath the blankets. You told yourself it was just nothing. Maybe the cloak of levitation was fumbling around again.

Then you heard fast and heavy footsteps. Stephen came back into the room. You instantly knew something was not right.

"What's wrong?" You asked, seeing the look of panic stricken of Stephen's face.

"Zealots. Dark dimension Zealots! They're here attacking the Sanctum."

"What? Didn't you cast them away when you sent off Dormammu?"

"There must be still followers. And they want us dead. They want the shield to fall."

Sudden realization hit you, you were not the only ones here tonight. "Peter and Morgan..."

"Get them someplace safe," He said, more like ordered. His cloak quickly swished onto his shoulders as he magically changed into his robes. "I'll hold them off until you can help me." Before he ran out of the room, he kissed you quickly. "Make sure they don't know they are here."

You scrambled out of bed, body now awake with adrenaline and snapped your fingers to change into your comfortable maroon sorceress robes. Trying not to make yourself heard, you ran as fast as you could towards the library.

When you got there, the two were fast asleep in their cocoons of blankets. It hurt a little to need to wake their peaceful forms. But you had to.

First you lightly shook Peter awake. Your expression told him something was wrong. "What...what?"

"Pete, grab your webshooters. Someone's breaking into the Sanctum." 

He was instantly shocked awake. "What?" He scrambled to get to his backpack to slap his tech onto his wrists.

Than you woke up sleepy Morgan, who was confused. "Honey, you need to get up."

"Why?" She said in her little voice. 

"There's bad people here. I have to get you two to safety."

You quickly conjured up a portal that lead to an enclosed room only accessible that way and pushed them through. "Stay here and keep quiet." You worriedly said, swiftly kissing both of them on the forehead, "I love you both. Stay safe." You jumped back through the portal, closed it, and dashed down the hallway to help Stephen. 

You were overcome by the thought of those two, especially Morgan, having racing questions and being overcome by fear. Something wanted you to go back and be there to comfort them and tell them everything was okay. But you needed to keep them hidden and go help Stephen with the attackers. It was the only way to keep them safe. It must have been your new motherly instincts already kicking in. 

The crashing noises coming from the foyer told you that you had a mess to clean up later, but you pushed it to the back of your mind. You went into full Sanctum Master mode, determined to protect the building and its magical shield from falling. You came up to the top of the staircase and hid behind one of the larger railing pillars, listening into what was going on. You needed a game plan, you wanted the best chances at assisting your other half as well as being a protector.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here in the middle of the night." Stephen's dark voice could be heard, volume raised so you knew he was not messing around.

"I would call it smart." The voice of one of the Zealots then spoke, a man's voice that somehow matched the threatening tone of Stephens. "There's four of us and only one of you."

You carefully glanced out of your hiding spot, cautious to not be seen, and confirmed that there were four of them. You took notice of where they were positioned in the foyer, if they had any relics or slingrings on them, and their sizes to try and guess physical skill levels. However, you could not read their mental and magic skill levels. You did in fact had one advantage on your side. An idea quickly formed in your head. 

Stephen did not sound fazed, "I'm easily worth way more than double all of you."

Being as sneaky as you could be, you slowly opened up a portal behind the gang so they would not see. Stephen saw though and was picking up what you were putting down. So he said, "Also I'm not the only Sanctum Master here."

You took that as your que. With all your grip, you grabbed on of the Zealots and pulled him through the portal to your side up on the balcony. You gripped around his neck and with the other hand you conjured up a sparking energy whip and lashed it out at him. He was taken aback by your sudden appearance, but you landed a few hits on him before you were shoved to the ground. You rolled out of the way before the bottom of his boot connected with your chest. Scrambling to get back up, you jumped over the railing of the staircase and hopped into the continued fight between Stephen and your attackers. 

You summoned rings of energy around your fists and went into combat. Both you and Stephen fought back to back, taking them on even if you were out numbered. They were skilled, their spells strong and their fighting very agile and quick. But you were quicker. Sparks were flying everywhere, lights flashing from spells, and punches and kicks were thrown. 

Two of them dashed away into another room. You followed, Stephen holding back the other two while you dealt with the runners. You did a quick short range teleportation spell and jumped in front of them. You fought against both of them, starting to fall behind and being overpowered. Inside you panicked, trying to think of a spell that could help you. But you could not think of anything.

Next thing you knew, you were grabbed by the taller one who gripped you against them so you could not move, him holding a blade made from the mirror dimension against your throat.

"Had no idea the New York Sanctum had two masters." The one who was not holding you sneered, giving you a look of disgust.

You raised an eyebrow, "We come as a pair."

He wouldn't take your sass. He conjured up a whip and your heart sank. You knew that spell, that whip would send an electric shock through your body with every strike. Your mind instantly went to your baby.

"No no no no. Please no."

"Begging won't help."

"Please, please no."

Then it just slipped out. Like you were admitting it to yourself.

"I have a baby."

Your attacker paused, considering. Then his expression changed, throwing that thought out the window.

The whip cracked and began to come down towards you. But there was no contact. Then you looked up. Stephen jumped out of no where and took the blow for you, him hissing and grunting at the electric current run through his arm where he blocked it.

You took the opportunity to escape, throwing your leg back to kick the Zealot in the crotch before pulling energy from the mirror dimension to match his blade. In the middle of the knife fight you heard a sling ring portal open up. You looked over your shoulder and saw that Stephen had snatched the other Zealot's sling ring and opened a portal to a snowy landscape. You saw what he was doing, and fought harder to shove your attacker through the portal. Stephen did the same, kicking his opponent backwards into the snow. When yours was also on the other side, Stephen quickly closed the portal. 

You were heaving from the physical combat. Stephen held out his hand and showed you the objects he had in his hand, "Only three of them had sling rings. I took them all."

A laugh escaped your throat, and you continued to try and catch a full breath.

~~~

When everything calmed down, you put Morgan and Peter back to bed in the library and made your way back to the bedroom. Each step you took felt extremely heavy, with the weight of your tiredness from it being too early and fighting for your life and the Sanctum. There was another weight on your shoulders however. When you entered the room, you saw Stephen who was back in his pajamas sitting on the edge of the bed. The covers were shifted in the chaos of you both scrambling to get up, but he just sat there. You knew you had a little explaining to do by the look on his face. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Straight to the point. You knew he did not want to talk about the fresh attack, the kids being in danger, or the danger of being so unprepared for something so sudden. All he wanted to talk about was that one slip up you made, the slip that had you desperately trying to protect your unborn child. 

You instantly felt guilty and paused for a second. "Because I was scared..."

He held out his hand to you. And you slowly stepped forwards to take it. He pulled you to him and made you sit down beside him. You looked up at him and saw something in those ocean blue eyes you could not read at the moment. 

"Why were you scared?"

You looked down at the floor, shifting your feet uncomfortably. "I was scared of how you would react."

To your surprise, he smiled. "What? You assumed I would be mad?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Cause its dangerous to raise a baby in this mess."

He pulled you into a tight hug, "I don't care."

You hugged him right back and tears threatened to fall from your eyes. You felt one of his hands wrap itself around your waist in comfort while the other moved its way to rest on your lower stomach, as if saying hello.

Stephen lifted your chin up so he could look at you. He wiped away a little tear that had escaped onto your cheek. "I'm so happy that its you. I wouldn't have it any other way." He then peppered your face in soft and gentle kisses, making you smile more and giggle under your breath. 

"I'm happy that it's yours." More tears wanted to fall from your eyes and Stephen held you.

"I'm honoured." 

He pulled you over so you both could lay down and rest now that all the worries were gone. You made sure you were right next to him, minimal space in between since you both were now closer than ever. 

"I promise you, (Y/N). No matter what happens, even in this chaos of magic and danger, I will protect you and our child with my life." He nuzzled your neck and wrapped an arm on your waist, "I will love both of you until the day I die. I promise you."

Just as Peter had told you, everything was going to be alright.


	18. December

The New York Sanctum had been overtaken by the snow outside, glittering decorations, and the smell of fresh sugar cookies and rich hot chocolate. The foyer was the room that was the most thrown up on by Christmas. The tree was there, tall and covered in rainbow lights and silver decorations. Underneath were stacks of presents for family, friends, and coworkers. The railings on the giant staircase were wrapped in garlands and pine leaves and more strands lights. You had also decorated hallways and the library, not leaving the Christmas spirit out of the Sanctum. Stephen had no idea where you got so many decorations, or even how you put them up seemingly overnight at the beginning of the month. You did not tell him, your secrets of your methods hidden and your love for the month of December showing all around the building.

When December comes, I bet you want to  
Wrap me all up and take me home with you  
See what I look like under them lights  
We'll keep it quiet, whatever we do

Currently, you were making your way up the stairs from the kitchen, a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of sugar cookies in your hands. You did your best to balance everything, putting the mugs on opposite sides of the tray so the weight was distributed. The challenge of walking up the stairs however, that was a little harder. You did not want to spill molten hot liquid on yourself, or have to go back and make more hot chocolate There was a candy cane hanging inside each mug, you wanted every detail to be pretty and delicious. You resisted the urge to grab one of the cookies and eat it right then and there. But you stopped yourself and continued to make your way up towards the library.

I'm just trying to keep my baby warm through the wintertime  
I'm just trying to give you something to remember through the summertime  
And whatever is on your list, I'll do it  
Boy, whatever it is, you know I'll do it

When you entered the library, the only sound was the crackle from the roaring fireplace and the crinkle of a page turning in a book. Stephen was sitting on a love seat near the fire, nose deep in the book in his scar-covered hands. The room was so warm, the fire making a cozy atmosphere and blocking out the cold that threatened to come in through the glass of the windows. When he heard you come in, he smiled up from the pages. You did not know if he was smiling at your presence or the food. Probably the food. You sat down beside him, putting the tray down on the small coffee table in front of you. 

Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
I'm the present and you know it, here I am, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
I'm the present and you know it, boy

You picked up one of the cookies from the plate, one shaped like a cute little snowman, and took a bite of it. You hummed in content, resting back in the comfy seat and pulling a soft throw blanket over your legs. Right as you were going to take another bite of your cookie, Stephen reached out and quickly snatched it from you. He stuffed it in his mouth before you could react. You playfully slapped him on the arm, which he responded with that deep chuckle of his that rumbled in his chest.

I'll give you the fire I keep inside  
Guide you all the way down, be a night light  
Give you the sweetest kiss that you'll taste  
Unwrap me now, been waiting since midnight

You rolled your eyes at him, but then moved over so you could rest yourself against him. Wrapping your arms around one of his, you leaned your head on his shoulder. You felt him lean into you as well, head resting on top of yours as he continued to read. Making sure he was cozy, you pulled the blanket up over him as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I'm just trying to keep my baby warm through the wintertime  
I'm just trying to give you something to remember through the summertime  
And whatever is on your list, I'll do it  
Boy, whatever it is, you know I'll do it

The two of you sat there together, waiting for the scorching hot chocolate to cool down so you could take a sip to warm yourselves up further. The Sanctum was quiet, the only disturbance was the soft noises of the growing blizzard outside. You both were comfortable in each others presence, not saying anything but being there for each other. You were there for him. To give him what he needed and wanted this year. Making sure he was not being engrossed in his studies for once, making him rest during the holiday. To keep him warm, to keep him happy, to keep him satisfied.

Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
I'm the present and you know it, here I am, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
I'm the present and you know it, here I am, boy

Stephen would not want to spend the holidays any other way. He had put his studies down, alongside his Sorcerer Supreme and Avengers duties. It was like everything was slowed down so he could have time to spend with you. Christmas day was slowly approaching and he was very excited for you to open the gift he had gotten for you.

It was currently waiting underneath the tree in the foyer. It was a small box, deep blue with a bright red ribbon, sitting on top of a bigger box that had all your favorite chocolates and candies inside. In the small box was a custom made necklace with a pendent in the shape of an eye with a emerald in the centre. He praised himself for being so clever. But he knew you would love it. A reminder of him, a reminder of your time together, and a reminder of how much he loved and appreciated you. He could already see the look on your face, a smile tugged at his lips every time he thought about it. 

Every time he passed the tree in the foyer and saw the little box, he questioned how long he had to wait until you could open it. He also could see the presents that were addressed to him from you. But he already had everything he could as for: you by his side and loving him just as much as he loved you.

Christmas 2019


	19. Christmas at Stark Cottage

The Stark cottage was covered in a fresh blanket of snow, the cold wind and fluffy snowflakes blowing by as you and Stephen stepped through the portal and began to walk up to the porch and front door. The beautiful area dashed in white and the house decorated with bright lights and wreaths gave you the impression that this Christmas day would be an amazing one.

You kicked the snow off your boots and shook out your hair of snowflakes, Stephen following your actions as you both got under the dryness of the front porch. It was not snowing this much in the city so you did not expect to be bombarded with snowflakes. You reached forwards to knock on the door with your free hand, the other holding a plate stacked with your famous sugar cookies that were a hit every year. Stepping back to stand beside Stephen, you looked up at him and smiled. The happiness on your face made him crack a warm smile of his own.

This was the first Christmas since the blip, since Thanos was taken down and everyone that flew away as ash had returned. To Stephen it was just another Christmas, but he knew you had a few without him and that brought a little sadness to his heart. You had told him that during those years you would spend Christmas day with the Stark family, making festive memories and teaching Morgan how to make your cookies. By the way you told the stories he knew you loved it, but deep down he could tell that with him gone it was missing something.

This morning he made sure to make you pleased, to make up for all those missed years without him. Christmas morning was just perfect. Just the two of you waking up in the Sanctum without a worry, exchanging the gifts you got each other and sharing a beautiful morning. You couldn't ask for a better Christmas, but it was just getting started.

Again you were invited for Christmas dinner with the Starks, a few more people attending along side you this year. You brought along all the gifts you got everyone, and were just waiting to step out of the cold and into the warmth of friends.

The door swung open, Pepper instantly greeting you with a big grin and a hug. She let you both in out of the freezing cold. The smell from the kitchen hit you, hinting to you the amazing meal Pepper always made every year. You saw that Happy, Rhodey, and May were already here and lounging in the living room, soon the house was full of greetings and wishing each other Merry Christmas. 

Pepper took your plate of cookies, allowing you to take off your coat and boots. She admired how beautifully decorated they were. Then you could hear sets of footsteps running their way down the hallway followed by excited giggles.

"Uncle Stephen!" Morgan ran up to him and jumped on him before he got the chance to do anything else and gave him a big hug. He was occupied with carrying the bags of gifts you two had brought, so he put them down so he could kneel down to her height and hug her back.

While you smiled at the two, someone dashed up to you and gave you a hug as well. It was Peter who gave a cheery "Merry Christmas, (Y/N)!" as he threw his arms around you. You hugged him back, glad Pepper was now holding your plate of cookies. He might have knocked them right out of your hand. 

"Whoa cool necklace!" Peter pointed to the pendent that was around your neck, instantly recognizing what it was. It was your present from Stephen, he had got a necklace made to look like the Eye of Agamotto, a golden eye with a little shining emerald in its centre. 

"Thanks," You smiled, giving the sweet boy a kiss on the cheek, "It's my gift from Stephen."

Peter then held up his fist towards Stephen, enthusiastically asking for a fist bump with a dumb grin on his face. Stephen playfully rolled his eyes and accepted before the teenager surprised him with a hug. 

You looked down saw the little girl looking up at you with excited eyes. "Come here you!" Morgan leaped up onto you in a hug as you laughed and spun her around. Her adorable giggle made you want to keep squeezing her in hugs, but you put her down so she would not get dizzy. "Merry Christmas honey."

She looked like she was about to say something to you but she caught sight at the thing her mother was holding. "Cookies!" Morgan cheered at the sight of the plate you brought.

But Pepper held them up above her so she could not reach, "No, not till later."

Morgan pouted. 

"Can I help with anything, Pepper?" You asked, helping Stephen to put your bags of gifts under the brightly coloured tree. 

"Actually I could use a little help with bringing the snacks and appetizers out, thank you (Y/N)."

"Does that involve (Y/N)'s cookies?"

"No Morgan." 

~~~

"So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm like 'Boom! You looking for this?'"

Stephen just looked at Rhodey. He then realized it was supposed to be funny, but it was not. Rhodey looked disappointed that he did not laugh, but Happy was laughing at Stephen's blank expression.

"Why does that story never hit anymore?" Rhodey mumbled into his glass as he took another drink.

"Well, how you became War Machine does sound like an adventure." Stephen tried to clear up the slight awkwardness as he smiled. 

"He tells that one all the time." Happy said, "That line used to be funny-"

"Hey!"

Happy continued, "but it's gotten old."

"Okay Happy, that's enough." Rhodey tried to change the subject. 

As if in answer to his prayers, it did as Peter and Morgan entered the living space, wearing their winter coasts and covered in scarves, hats, and mittens. Morgan was clearly missing one of her fuzzy socks and she was skittering around the room, looking on the rug and between the armchairs to find it.

"What are you two up to?" Stephen asked, giving Peter a look of curiosity.

"We're gonna go outside!" Peter replied, giving a smile like a six year old trapped in a teenager's body.

"I can't find my fuzzy sock!" Just then she found it by the Christmas tree and quickly put it on. "Found it! Okay I'm ready!"

"But it's starting to turn into a blizzard out there." Happy pointed out.

"Well we wanted to have a snowball fight." Peter whined.

"Snowball fight?" Rhodey asked, sounding intrigued. "Count me in!"

"Yay!" Morgan shouted.

Happy looked at the face Peter was giving him, like the boy was trying to convince him to come too. He gave in. "Alright me too I guess."

"Stephen, come on you too." Rhodey encouraged.

The little girl hopped over to him, pulling at his sleeve. "Come on, uncle Stephen. Come play with us." He saw the excitement in her eyes, also the fact that her coat was a little too big for her body made her too cute to say no to. 

Stephen looked at the bottom of his glass before shrugging and downing it in one swig. "Okay, wait for me."

Morgan and Peter cheered in content. The group all got on their winter gear and slipped outside into the cold snowfall for some fun.

~~~

You entered the living room to find it empty, swearing to yourself that you heard voices just a minute ago. There were half empty glasses of drinks and eaten snack platters on the coffee table, signs of people but no one was there. You laughed a little but also wondering where everyone had gone so fast. Placing down a plate of finger sandwiches you were asked to put out, you straightened out a little of the messiness that had occurred since you last were out here. 

Pepper and May were in the kitchen, starting to plate dishes and clean up with your help as dinner was going to be ready to serve soon. As you organized the coffee table, you noticed the roaring fire in the fireplace. The brightness called to you, you had to go and warm your hands near it afterwards. But while doing so something caught your attention.

There were a few framed pictures on the mantelpiece that instantly caught your eye. The first one was of Peter giving Morgan a piggy back ride, the smiles on their faces making it all the more wholesome. The next was one you took yourself and sent to Pepper. One of a candid picture of Morgan, Peter, and Stephen when you all went to an amusement park together, the carnival lights lighting up their laughter filled faces after Peter had dropped his ice cream cone down the front of his shirt. You were surprised she framed it, which made you feel really good.

The last one pulled a certain string in your heart. It was a picture that was taken a while ago. Near the beginning of those long five years of darkness. But this picture told you that it was not all darkness in those times. In it was a tiny Morgan, Pepper, you, and Tony having a picnic beside the lake. The memory of that day, the memory of Tony that day, came rushing back to you. You remembered Happy had taken that picture, right before Tony dragged him out to the lake to test out a little boat. Neither of them knew how to use a paddle as someone else was trying to do the same and ended up crashing the boat. You and Pepper laughed so hard when those two came back soaking wet in lake water, tiny Morgan just giggling as she did not know what was happening.

You huffed out a laugh at the memory as you looked at the picture. Then you thought about what it would be like if Tony were here now. Making everyone laugh and cracking remarks in between eating the snacks that were out. Constantly trying to get on Stephen's nerves on purpose. He would see how much Morgan has grown and just how much she has become like him.

You wondered if he was seeing you all now. His family, not just by blood but everyone in this house tonight, is still stuck together even without its glue.

The idea made your cheek twitch. You missed him so much. At that moment you realized that even with this being the first Christmas having Stephen back, it was also the first with having Tony gone. You told yourself you would not get sad about it as you returned to the kitchen.

"Everyone is just gone." You said, capturing the attention of the two other women in the room.

"What?" Pepper exclaimed, looking up from spooning finished roasted carrots onto a dish.

"Yeah. I just heard talking in the living room a few minutes ago. Now it's empty."

"That's weird. I'm sure they haven't gone too far."

"Found them." May was leaning over the counter and looking out the window, a smile on her face. Pepper joined her, letting out a chuckle at what she was seeing.

You moved in between Pepper and May to glance out the window, and sure enough there was a sight that made you smile widely. Outside in the backyard in the fresh and perfect snow, everyone was in the middle of an intense snowball fight. There were snowballs flying everywhere and the sounds of their faint laughter obstructed by the windows. The group did not seem to be bothered by the freezing cold or the continuous snowflakes that were becoming so large that were falling from the sky. 

Stephen was cheating. He was using his magic to quickly form snowballs to help his teammate, Peter, attack the other team of Happy, Rhodey, and Morgan. You noticed how unfair it was that Stephen and Peter had the advantage of both of them having powers of some kind. But everyone looked like they were having fun regardless of the disadvantage some had. The smiles on their faces and their snow covered winter clothes and their blushing cheeks from the cold made your heart warm. 

Seeing them together, having all of you together, was something you would not trade anything for. To have this family together after so many years of being apart. And you had one person to thank for that. Sadly he was not here, but you knew in spirit he was. 

Dinner was so close to being ready and the sun was getting low towards the horizon. You decided to call everyone in to warm up. They all came in, covered in snow and trembling from the cold. You, Pepper, and May helped the group shake the snow off their coats. Just to mess with you, Stephen grabbed your bare forearms and kissed you on the cheek; hands and lips freezing cold which caused you to jump back. He chuckled and threatened to do it again but you hopped out of his reach just in time. May started up a kettle to make hot chocolate for the snowball fight participants while you and Pepper worked on the finishing touches on a few dishes. 

The whole family was in the kitchen, laughing and having a beautiful Christmas. The Stark family.

Christmas 2019


	20. Privet Lesson

Taking a deep breath, you shook out your shoulders and cracked your knuckles. You let yourself naturally draw energy out from thin air and moved your hands and fingers in the precise motion needed to create the spell you had to preform. The sparks flew between your hands and soon you conjured up the correct pattern that told you that you were successful.

You stood there among the other students, participating in a group lesson and working on your magic. A little nervousness ran through your veins, you often preferred to study and practice on your own or one on one. However, your teacher basically forced you to be involved today. So you went, not excited for the lesson and grumbling under your breath as you dragged yourself through a portal to the Kamar Taj courtyard.

Said teacher was walking up and down the rows of students, watching carefully at their technique and helping anyone who needed it. But you knew he was paying attention to a certain someone more than the others. The Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Stephen Strange was occasionally looking at you in between him helping the others. You could feel his eyes, you did not even need to look up to confirm your suspicions. You just knew. It was as if those crystal blue eyes radiated energy themselves.

You tried to not let it distract you and concentrated on focusing the magic in between your hands.

But that soon ended when he was suddenly walking up the row you were in, so you could not ignore the instructor as he was slowing walking along the line. And he was coming in you direction. You cursed in your head, trying not to let your surprise show through. Your magic flickered down for a single second before you caught it, hoping no one had seen that you got distracted. 

Someone did.

"Your spell stopped there for a little, (Y/N)." 

"Yeah I know." You replied, trying to sound respectful but it came out with a little bite.

Stephen chuckled. You could already feel the blush form on your face. By the look in his eyes, you knew it was already there.

"Raise your hands a little more. And make this angle a little sharper."

You realized he was talking to you, also realizing the little pause you took to make the first realization. Looking at his hands that were showing you the formation, you followed his example. The energy from your spell became more stable.

"There you go, you got it." Stephen smiled before continuing on his way.

You both were dating for a while now. But no one knew that. Not a soul in all of Kamar Taj and the Sanctums. You and him did not want anyone knowing about your secret relationship. Because it would be weird, a teacher and an apprentice together did not sound good. 

You had known Stephen even before all of this started, before him starting his studies and before the car crash. But it still was a little strange, no pun intended, to you two. You had feelings for him before he became a sorcerer and he had confessed that it was mutual just as he was becoming one. You both became boyfriend and girlfriend before he became the Sorcerer Supreme, but you soon realized that once you started with your own practices that you were also now teacher and apprentice.

So you both kept it hidden to prevent any judgment and rumors.

But sometimes, especially during when you are side by side among others, you worried that someone would notice. Notice the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. The way he could make you flustered and have your face turn red in a single second. The way he walked a little closer beside you protectively when you were both going somewhere. But you were always together because you were his friend and apprentice, so more chances to give it way.

And right now your flustered state could give it away. So you tried to suck it up with a natural face.

Once the lesson was over, to your relief, everyone was dismissed and scattered to get back to their lives and personal studies. You rolled your wrists to loosen the tension in them from the intricate movements used in today's practice. Looking up across the open courtyard, Stephen was gesturing for you to follow him to head back to the Sanctum. You pushed yourself into a jog until you fell into step to walk beside him.

"Before we head back, we need to pick up some books from the library. I've been looking into something new. Also we need one book in particular for your lesson tonight."

You let out a noise that came across as annoyed, "A group lesson wasn't enough for today?"

Stephen shook his head as his cheek twitched, threatening a smile. "I didn't say a group lesson would replace your personal training, (Y/N)."

"Well sorry Doc for wanting a little break."

"You will get a break, but then it's right back to practice tonight."

You rolled your eyes before joking, "It never stops does it?"

"Nope." He said simply, making you hold back a laugh.

You noticed that closeness between you both as you made your way to the library. You hoped everyone around you only saw it as two friends who have become closer due to the mystic arts. And yes, you did feel closer to him because he has taught you so much. Not just in your magic, but in life too. This told you to brush off the little worry creeping up inside you; to just be calm and be happy that you were there.

~~~

"Try it again."

You groaned in response. Your teacher gave you a look that made you roll your eyes. But you knew he was in teacher mode, so you obeyed.

What you needed to do for this new spell was paint out a rune in the air with energy and then transform that rune into the spell that would send a pulse of energy forwards. In the book open on the desk it looked easy enough. You managed to draw the rune correctly, but it was pushing the spell further into the pulse that you were having trouble with. There was this weird flip of the hands you needed to preform in the sequence and you just could not get it right.

Referring to the book again, you began to first draw the rune while Stephen watched you with serious eagle eyes. It was his idea to teach you magic in the first place, knowing it would be good for self defense and give you a challenge that he knew you were capable of taking on. He saw your potential and instantly took you under his wing. 

The magic coming from your hands lit up Stephen's office, you facing the open space and away from the desk and other furniture. The light from the sunset was trickling in from in between the curtains, the sun's warmth beginning to disappear. You were growing tired from today's hard work and you were ready to settle down for the night. But he would not let you out of this office until you preformed the spell correctly. This made you a little motivated and a little annoyed simultaneously.

When it came time to preform the hand motions that would send the pulse, you concentrated hard and slowed it down just a little. You needed control and not rushing would give you that. You took a deep breath and preformed the sequence. 

And you slipped up again.

The magic hanging in the air crumbled and disappeared. You let out a groan, slumping your shoulders and leaning against the desk. Your hands were starting to cramp up and your multiple practice sessions today started to make your head spin. You needed a break.

"You almost got it." Stephen said from his seat in his chair behind his desk. You couldn't see him, you were facing away from him and staring into the empty space that should have been filled with a pulse of magic. But no, you did not do it right. You did not respond to him.

When he noticed this you heard him scoff. "Do it again" He taunted, a little amusement laced in his voice as he propped his feet up on his desk.

"I've been doing this for so long and not getting it right." You muttered in protest.

"Well keep saying that and you won't get anywhere."

He was right, but you wanted a little break. "Can I rest for it bit?"

"You know you're not leaving until you get it right at least once."

"I know!" You let a little of your frustration show in your voice, "I just need a minute."

Stephen shrugged, "Fair enough."

You turned around you look back down at the book, resting a finger underneath the instructions as you read it one more time.

Stephen sat there watching you. Your eyes moved across the page as you read. There was a tension in your fingers from the repetition of the motions of the spell. There was also a tiredness resting on your shoulders, probably from all the training you were doing today. You were probably tense and stressed, he could easily tell. Then his eye traveled to look at other certain details: the way your robes wrapped around your body perfectly in all the right places, the way you were unconsciously biting your lip as you read, your lightly messy hair making you look more tempting. A small mischievous thought crossed his mind and he decided to jump out of teacher mode for just a minute or two.

He got up from behind his desk. You assumed the way he was going was towards the bookshelf, he walked around his desk the long way that required him to pass you. But instead he stopped behind you as if he was looking at the book on the desk from over your shoulder. Then a little chill ran down your spin due to his closeness.

You felt him slide his fingertips up your forearm, giving you goosebumps. They continued to move, resting at the edge of your bare skin on your sleeveless robes. The sensation traveled from your arm to the rest of your body, a shiver flowing down your spine. Stephen picked up on the effect it had on you. Then he gently turned you around so you were facing him, his hands on either side of you resting on the desk. 

As he had trapped you there, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lip and he made direct eye contact with you. The look in his eyes, they were clouded with him eating up the sight of you. Then he lowered himself towards you, his soft lips connecting with your own. The kiss started off light and gentle, Stephen making sure you were comfortable and felt cared for. Like he was relaxing you from your stress, you wanted to thank him for that. But then it took a turn as he fought for dominance, pushing you backwards forcing you to sit up on the desk.

His hands found your waist, caressing you through your robes as you felt his tongue swipe against your lower lip. You did not protest or pull away, letting yourself melt into what he was doing. His lightly shaking hands began to travel down. Brushing against your hips and moving over your thighs. You re-positioned your legs so they could wrap around him as he pulled you against him. His lips pulled away from yours, only to move across your jawline and down your neck leaving a trail of soft kisses. 

A sound escaped your throat that made him smirk against the delicate and sensitive skin on your neck.

Stephen's lightly shaking hands moved up your body and crawled towards the opening at the top of your robes. He slowly unraveled the fabric and was in the middle of sliding it past your shoulders, when you both heard the door to the office open. You let out a squeak of surprise as Wong appeared in the doorway. He stood there as he realized the state you both were in. Quickly you pulled your robes back up over your shoulders. 

“Wong, I thought you left for the day.” Stephen cleared his throat, obvious embarrassment expressed on his face.

”Well I came back to tell you that the other Sanctum masters wanted to speak with you...but clearly you're busy...”

You pushed yourself off the desk, just as embarrassed as your partner. "Wong...can you not tell anyone please..."

He paused for a second, the gave a little smile. "I won't."

Stephen heaved a sigh, "Thanks."

"You both aren't very good at keeping secrets."

You and Stephen exchanged a look, a confused yet curious look.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Oh I figured it out. You two just don't stop staring at each other."

Your blush deepened and Stephen scratched the back of his neck while glancing at the ground.

"You two have fun." Then he walked out of the door and closed it, laughing as he went.

The Sorcerer Supreme groaned and dragged a hand over his face, "Well that was unexpected."

You chuckled shyly, "Yeah."

He looked you up and down, his expression of intrigue and admiration returning to his face. Then he turned to the book still open on the desk, "So, should we continue your practice?" He smoothly pulled you close to him, his hands on your waist and his face centimeters away from yours again. "Or should we should we take this upstairs for a more...private lesson? Hm?"

You felt that rush run down your body again.

But then something came across your mind that you could not ignore.

"Wait, did Wong just laugh?"


	21. Attack in the Library

You had just finished a meditation and astral projection practice session on the Sanctum rooftop. The background noise of the frantic and angry city below sometimes helped you focus. It was just what you needed today. Feeling relaxed, accomplished, and satisfied, you went back inside to see what Stephen was up to. It was getting close to noon, and maybe you could pull him away from his studies for a little to grab lunch together. 

Stephen was standing over his desk in his office, a few books open before him and his eyes darting from one to the next. He looked deep in thought and you almost did not want to bother him. The Sorcerer Supreme in his natural habitat, it was like there was naturally a 'do not disturb' sign plastered onto him. You did anyways.

"Hey Stephen, I finished my practice."

"How did it go?" He did not even look up from his books. 

"Pretty good!" You walked up to the desk and rested your hands on it, trying to see what he was looking at even though it was upside down for you. "Looking for something?"

He shrugged and flipped one of the books around so you could see it the right way up. The book was old and small, the wear and tear from over the years showing through its pages. There was writings in characters you did not understand scribbled across the page, directions for a spell you assumed. He then showed you another book that had the same letters translated to English, but there were so many variations of each and it looked hard to decipher. 

"I've been trying to decode this spell. This is the only instance of it in writing. The Ancient One left it behind but I cannot seem to understand it." There was a frustration in his voice and you could tell from his messy hair that he had been running his hands through it in said frustration.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." You handed him back the books.

"Hey (Y/N), can you do me a big favor?"

Curiosity struck you, "What is it?"

"Can you head over to the Kamar Taj library and find these books for me."

Stephen handed you a list on a piece of paper. Titles and authors were listed in his slightly messy handwriting. You counted six books.

"Why can't you go get them yourself?"

"I'm busy." 

He did have those books in front of him, certainly looking busy. But he could go over there himself and it would only take about ten minutes. It felt like an excuse to you.

You gave him a look, before growling under your breath, "Fine. I'll get you your books..."

Raising up your hand that had your sling ring, you started to conjure up a portal before Stephen interrupted you.

"No, take the door."

"Seriously?"

"You can't rely on magic for everything, (Y/N)."

"Well that door is magic too, you idiot. What do you want me to do? Jump on the next flight to Nepul?"

"Just stop complaining and go take the door."

You rolled your eyes and stomped off down the hallway and towards the door that connected the Sanctum to the two others and Kamar Taj. He did that all the time, scolding you for using magic for minor conveniences. Whether it be you quickly grabbing something from across the Sanctum with a portal or teleporting to the other side of the room for split second. The thing is was that he did it sometimes. When you pointed it out he just told you to shut up. Typical.

Walking through the door that lead directly to Kamar Taj, you entered the library and found just how like a library should be: calm and silent. It was nighttime in Kathmandu so the lack of people in the place did not surprise you. But when you walked past a few shelves, you saw Wong with a stack of books in his arms.

"Hey Wong." You said cheerily, coming up beside him to look on the same shelf he was organizing the books onto.

He bowed his head, "Master (L/N)."

Your mouth formed a tight line for a split second, "How many times have I told you to just call me (Y/N)?"

"Well it is out of respect," He replied, and you shrugged a little in understanding, "But on your word, (Y/N)."

You smiled and went back to looking for one of the books on the shelf. It had some weird and long title, you scanned the book spines for it.

It still felt a little weird when others would call you that, Master (L/N). It came with the feeling that you were in a high position. You kind of were, being taught personally by the Sorcerer Supreme himself. Not to mention being his girlfriend. The people around Kamar Taj and the other sanctums treated you with a lot of respect. Sometimes you did not feel like you deserved it, you still felt like you and being a master of the mystic arts did not change that.

You shook the thought away from your head as you found yourself not even reading the titles. You went back over while Wong moved to the other side of the library to keep working. Then you found it, it was a bigger book. When you took it off the shelf the weight of it dug into your hands. This made you hope the others were smaller, otherwise you would be taking a big stack of heavy books back home. That could be dangerous due to your sometimes clumsy nature.

Opening it to a random page, it was full of runes with descriptions of their spells. You feathered through more pages and they were like that, covered in artworks of detailed images of runes. Then you remembered that Stephen was working on a lot of rune magic recently so it made sense. You closed the book and tucked it against your chest as you moved to another shelf to keep on looking. 

While you were reading the little list of books, there was a sudden sound. It was soft. It was very familiar. It was the sound of a slingring portal opening. You turned around, looking towards where the sound came from. From in between the shelves and the tops of books, you saw a figure and the sparks from a portal. You did not recognize the figure, but on a closer look it was a man with black and red robes. For some reason the sight of him was slightly unsettling. 

What happened next confirmed your suspicions. 

He walked right up behind Wong. Just as Wong turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps, the sorcerer made a fast motion with his hands that made sparks explode from his fists. The energy shot into Wong and he was soon on the floor. 

You quickly ducked behind a bookshelf, tucking the book you held tightly against your chest. That came out of nowhere and you assumed it was an attack. Wong was now unconscious and no one else was around. At this hour not many sorcerers were up and about around Kamar Taj. So you guessed it was up to you to stop it.

There were two more portals opened, and the first man instructed someone to look for 'it'. The 'it' they were referring to was probably a book, what else would they raid a library for? It could be any one in this whole library, so you needed to do something before they found what they were looking for. 

Sneaking in between the shelves, you tried to think of a plan of action. The adrenaline was already pumping and your heart racing. This kind of distracted you from the planning, but you managed to think of something. 

You heard someone nearby tossing books off the shelves, ones that were not what they needed. You slowly made your way closer, your boots against the floorboards not making a sound. Carefully, you summoned energy to create a whip, hoping that the sound of the sparks would not give you away. You threw your magic, the rope wrapping around the sorcerer's ankle and you pulled it back. The man fell to the floor and you cracked the whip on top of him to keep him down.

Before you could land another strike, something from behind grabbed your hand as it was raised up. While turning your head to see what happened, you were struck with a very powerful punch. It send you right down to the ground, the book skidding across the floor as it was knocked from your hands. You scrambled to get rid of your dazed vision and to grab the book again. When you felt the hard cover and clutched it to you chest, three figures were standing over you.

"We're going to need that."

You looked down at the book that you were clenching to your chest, the thick volume was one of the books that Stephen wanted you to bring back. Of course it had to be the exact book you were holding. From the looks of the group, and what they had did to Wong, you knew you could not let them get their hands on this book.

Looking him right in the eyes you said a calm but stern "No." Your eyes were full of seriousness and daring, but inside you knew you were insecure. You were scared.

"We thought we did not need to hurt anyone today." The woman with a thick accent peered at you, a glint in her eyes that you did not like.

You would not stand down though.

Thinking quickly, you cast a teleportation spell and hid yourself among the maze of shelves. From across the library you heard the three separate to search for you. You were still dizzy from that punch, knowing there was going to be a mark on your face later. You teleported again, hoping to get away from them.

Big mistake.

You accidentally appeared right in the sight of one of them. He warned the others and started running towards you. You were in the middle of summoning a spell to protect yourself when from in between the bookshelves the woman slid right past you and struck you in the leg. Soon there was a sting running down your leg and something hot started to coat the leggings you wore underneath your robes. You let out a cry and collapsed onto the ground. Feeling a boot kick itself into the back of your head, you seethed with pain and blurry vision.

"Well that was easy." One of them said going to pick up the book you had dropping in the impact.

"This one is weak, convenient for our mission."

There was another kick that went through you, this time to your stomach. Then again. And again. It felt like the air from your lungs was being forced out, being unable to breathe. Your head was ringing, your leg burning, and your very existence aching.

And they were laughing while it was all happening.

"Make one more move and I'll kill you where you stand."

The deep voice came suddenly, purring the threat out to the attackers.

The hits instantly stopped. You leaned on your elbow to prop yourself up, struggling against the weakness that had over come you. Looking up at Stephen as your vision was starting to become clear again, you saw a darkness in his eyes. This said that all hell was about to break loose. 

He used the word 'kill'. Stephen would not kill anyone. Whenever he fought, he did it without the intention of harming his opponent. That was probably one of the doctor qualities he kept, swearing not to hurt anyone. 

But this darkness you could see in him. It was unsettling. You felt a chill go about the room. You knew it had nothing to do with temperature. 

The gang looked taken aback from his sudden appearance and froze in place, he must have teleported in. The expressions that washed over their faces told you that they recognized him. They were being threatened by the Sorcerer Supreme, his cloak flaring out to make him look bigger and a death glare staring them down. 

"How dare you touch her."

The attackers broke out into a run, but Stephen was right on their heels.

You tried to crawl over to a bookshelf to lean against for support, but it took a while since the pain was so strong. You started to grow dizzy again from moving, your breath heaving in your chest. With your vision all fuzzy and body refusing to cooperate, all you could do was listen.

What you heard was brutal.

There were sounds of magic, struggle, heavy breathing, grunts, cries of pain. Also you might have heard the snap of a broken bone, which made your skin crawl a little. Stephen sounded mad. Very mad. What you realized that there was less sounds of magic, but more sounds of physical fighting. You could only imagine what was happening. It scared you a little. When Stephen got angry it was usually bad, but you have never seen (heard) anything like this. The fight continued out if your sight until the sounds stopped. You did not know if your attackers had escaped, been subdued, been knocked out...or worse...but you had no way to tell. You did not know if you wanted to ask him later either.

Stephen snapped back out of his fury-filled state, it being quickly replaced by concern and anxiety. There you were on the other side of the library, leaning on a bookcase and clutching at your leg. He noticed the trail of blood smeared on the ground from where you were pulling yourself across the ground, a deep red soaking your robes. Retaliation hit him that you were stabbed.

He rushed over to you. Kneeling down over your figure, his eyes darting everywhere in concern, he took you in his arms. "It's alright, you're okay."

"Stephen, it hurts..." You tried to say, but it came out as a quiet breath. 

"I know." You were surprised he heard you. "Don't worry I'm right here."

He had to act quickly. What he needed to do was get you somewhere safe, clean your wound and stitch it up, and lay you down just encase you had a concussion. The weakness in your body and the pained look on your face made him want to let out more rage, but also hold you close until you were better. 

"Okay," He took a breath and recollected himself. "I'm going to take you home. I'm going to lift you up. This is going to hurt. Deep breath for me." He reached around your body, one hand under your knees and the other supporting your back. He counted down so you could brace yourself for the jolt of pain he knew would hit you as soon as you moved. On one, Stephen lifted you up in a controlled motion, his muscles aching a little from fighting the attackers. You let out a cry as soon as the pain came and clung onto his neck and shoulders, you needed him there through it. 

You desperately held on, wishing it was over the entire way. Stephen would have used a portal to get you home faster but his hands needed to carry you. He carried you through the door and you were back in New York in no time. But for you the pain made it feel like a lifetime. He brought you to the bedroom which was close by. As carefully as he could, he put you down on top of the covers. The pain slowed to a quiet beat as you began to relax.

Stephen rushed out of the room to go find a first aid kit. Once he found one, hidden in the back of a closet in the hallway outside, he came back right by your side and started to rummage through the box. As he was doing so, he came to the realization that this was gonna be difficult. His hands. His hands shake more when he was panicking. And in that moment they were trembling like crazy. Seeing you like this, the hurt and the worry he felt. It went right to his hands, bringing back the state they were in when he was stripped away of everything he had. When he felt hopeless.

But he told himself to push past it. Because he needed to help you. 

Before he did anything else, he put down the first aid kit. Raising his hands up and making a few sharp movements with his hands, energy summoned and made a little rune in front of him. His hands absorbed the bright colours. The shaking slowed, almost to a compete stop. Now he could work. Trying to remember his basic studies from medical school, he began to tend to the gash in your leg.

~~~

You had passed out from being so tired and being in so much pain. When you woke up, it was dark outside and it was a little colder in the bedroom. Stephen was still beside you, sitting at your bedside currently looking through a book that had a title that implied the pages contained mystical information on healing. There was this look in his eyes, like he was trying to stay calm. You could only imagine the rushing thoughts running through his head. Once he realized you had woken up, he put his book down like he was called to attention. 

"How you feeling?"

"Dizzy..."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"You're going to be just fine." He said, moving a little closer to you. "The stab wound is not too deep, needed to be stitched up. Bruising on your torso and arms." He gestured to the areas as he spoke. "You also got hit in the head pretty bad, maybe a concussion so you need to rest." He pulled the warm blanket further up to cover your cold body.

You have not seen Stephen in doctor mode in a while. It was comforting, knowing he knew exactly how to treat something and how to take care of you. You smiled at him, remembering back when he was a surgeon. He might have changed as a person from doctor to sorcerer, but he kept a few qualities. 

"Is Wong alright?" You asked, suddenly remembering that little detail from the attack.

"He's fine. I made sure someone is watching over him."

You nodded, instantly regretting making the movement as it came with a headache. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Then you remembered something else. Earlier you did not think you were going to ask about it. But you needed to. It was nagging you in the back of your thoughts.

"What did you do to them?"

He paused. "I stopped them from hurting you." You thought he was going to stop there. He was, it if were not for the look you gave him to keep going. "I beat them up. I know it was wrong. I was just so angry. I did not like what I saw. Them hurting you like that."

You noticed he kind of dodged your question directly. He gave no details of what he physically did to them. Even with your worry and slight curiosity, you did not press him for the answer you wanted.

You understood why he did it though. He was full of rage and it overtook his mind. But that did not excuse his actions, and you knew he knew it too. He looked a little ashamed of it. He was never good at controlling his anger. You reached out your hand and rested your palm on his cheek. You did not need to say anything because from the look in his eyes you could tell he understood your gesture. Bending down, he kissed your forehead again. Angry Stephen was gone, now it was just protective Stephen.

"One more thing." You said. 

He hummed in response. 

"You stitched me up?" 

He nodded.

"But...your hands..."

"I learned a new rune that suppresses nervousness and its physical reactions."

You had to let out a little laugh, "Of course." Must have been from his recent rune studies because that was new.

"I had to do what I needed to." Shrugging, he gave a smile.

"What about your gloves?" 

"I did not have time to go get them," He replied, this made you smile.

The rest of the night consisted of Stephen staying up with you and making sure you were comfortable. He brought you pain killers for your sore muscles and headache, something for you to eat, and anything else you needed. He let you cuddle up to him to rest and stay warm. You had made him renew his promise, and to make a new promise to you, that he would never hurt anyone like that ever again. He agreed and you could see the shame and guilt in his eyes. But you knew he did it to protect you even if his anger had taken over. You both fell asleep into the night, Stephen there to protect you.


	22. Take a Break

You had not realized that you fell asleep. The book you were trying to read had fallen from your hands and landed on the floor, now open to a random page that you did not recognize. The fuzziness that comes with just waking up was clouding your head and it took you a second to come to your senses again. 

Rubbing the tiredness from your eyes, you glanced around the room as if you had forgotten where you were. You were still in the Sanctum library, exactly where you had been last you had remembered. You were sprawled out on the couch by the fireplace, the flame still burning, the throw blanket tangled around your legs. The book on the floor was a spell book. One you were supposed to read for your lesson tomorrow, but you were not making much progress. It was also dark outside now. You had no idea how long you had been napping for. 

And nearby at a bookshelf behind the couch was Stephen, looking through book titles and frantically pulling some from the shelves. He was not here before you had fallen asleep. He was away studying at Kamar Taj since this morning, working on some advanced spells with a few others. He must have finished over there. But it looked like he was still at work, flipping through the pages of the books.

"Stephen~" You sang out lazily, still feeling sleepy.

He looked up from the pages and spun around at the sound of your voice, "Oh you're awake."

You yawned, "Now I am. When did you get back."

He looked down at his wrist where his watch was, "Uh about twenty minutes ago."

You watched as he turned back to his books. Rolling your eyes, you asked, "You're still working?" 

His answer was blank, "Just looking for something." 

Your shoulders slumped. You picked up your fallen books, pushed the blanket off your legs, and stretched out your tight limbs. Stumbling a little, you got up off the couch and looked over at Stephen. He was gone all day. You wanted cuddles. And you wanted them now.

"Stephen..." You groaned, still sleepy. 

He only hummed in response. Must be in the middle of reading a sentence. 

"Come here." You demanded, playfully of course.

Nothing.

Your face scrunched up in annoyance. Then you made your way over to him, a little energy spiked into you from wanting to go mess with him. You sneaked up on him, well you tried to at least because he probably knew you were there from the sound your feet made on the floorboards. When you were close enough, and when he was facing the bookshelf while looking down at the open pages, you wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him from behind. 

"(Y/N), what are you doing?"

You pulled on his elbow a little while not breaking the soft hug, "Come cuddle with me."

He looked over his shoulder, giving you a look of annoyance (but with a hit of intrigue due to a raised eyebrow), as if to say he was busy. And he clearly was busy, but he was busy all day.

The man never knew when to take a break. It was rare to see him relaxing or taking care of himself nowadays. So engrossed in his studies and his work as Sorcerer Supreme. You knew he loved it but he sometimes pushed himself a little too hard, or judged himself too much. 

You were gonna force him to take a break.

"Come on~" You coaxed, holding him a little tighter so he would not try to escape. He did not try to.

"But I'm busy~" He matched your tone. This confirmed to you that what you were doing was having an effect on him. It was working and you smirked in the knowledge that you already won.

"You work too much." You said, being a little stern so he knew you were serious, "Take a break, Stephen."

You reached up and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around to face you. He let you. You had to reach on your tip toes to match his height so you could get close to his face, and you let out a teasing little "Please~" in no more than a gentle whisper.

He rolled his eyes willingly, "Alright."

You gave him a big smile before a quick peck on his cheek. Grabbing one of his hands, you started to pull him along towards the couch. But he glanced down at his open book for a second, maybe getting a last sentence or two into his brain.

"No." You took the book from his hands and put it back on the shelf. "Leave the book."

He chuckled deeply as you both made your way over to the couch. It was warmer closer to the fireplace, and it made for the perfect atmosphere as you both laid down. The Cloak of Levitation detached itself from Stephen's shoulders so you both could be comfortable, only to cover you both like a blanket as you wrapped your arms around each other.

You let out a long, content sigh as you relaxed into the warmth and safety of Stephen's arms. You knew you could fall asleep again like this, but you would miss little details if you did. So you tried to stay awake even if sleep tried to pull you back in.

You tried to notice those little details. Noticing all the points of contact where you and Stephen were touching: his hands on on your waist (softly moving to caress you in comfort), your cheek against his chest, one of your hands on his shoulder and the other lazily draped around his torso, one of your legs intertwined between his, his lips hovering close to the top of your head as he occasionally kissed your hair.

You noticed the cloak trying not to be invasive in this intimate moment, but providing a little extra warmth all the same. You noticed the tension was released from Stephen's body, the tightness in his muscles from when you hugged him earlier now gone. You noticed that your heartbeat was soft but steady, and that it grew to match Stephen's in perfect sync. You noticed how his soft breathing tickled your hair slightly, and that like your heartbeats both your breathing was the same too. You noticed the smell of his aftershave was still lingering from this morning, not being to sharp, reminding you how you associate that exact smell with him.

And you noticed how perfect it all was, with the crackling fire in the background as you held each other.


	23. Green and Gold

The frantic rainbow lights disappeared and you stumbled to get your balance on the solid ground that you were thrown on. Stephen was there to help steady you, at hand at your waist with the other at the ready to prevent you from falling over. You wondered why you all could not just travel here through a slingring portal. But Thor insisted you take the Bifrost. To 'get the experience' he had said before he called for it. The knowing smirk on Stephen's face in that moment told you that you might regret this.

In little time you found yourself in Asgard.

Stephen would come here occasionally to discuss relations between mystical threats and threats to the realms. You came along this time. You wanted to see Asgard, Thor wanted you to come along, but Stephen was hesitant to let you come. He told you that someone needed to watch over the Sanctum while he was gone, you made Wong do it instead. He said Asgardian magic is hard to understand, you reminded him that you were advanced now in your mystical studies that you could keep up. He said that it would only be a night or two, you said that you did not want him to leave you for a night or two.

You won and had convinced him. So now you were at the entrance of Asgard, having just experienced being magically thrown across the universe with possible whiplash and your lunch threatening to come up. 

Thor, holding his beloved hammer in one hand, looked over at you. "What did you think, Lady (Y/N)?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." You mumbled.

Stephen patted you on the back, "You'll be alright." There was a slight amused tone in his voice and that gave you a sudden urge to kick him in the shins. 

You had ended up in the middle of a room that was golden and shaped like a dome. There were circular patterns on the walls and in the centre golden steps that lead to a little pedestal that held a sword. Someone was holding that sword, and you were introduced to Heimdall who was the protector of the Bifrost. He bowed to you, like you were important and you returned with a bow of your head. Just outside the room you could see the bridge, sparkling with the same rainbow colours as the way you had gotten here. Beyond the long bridge was the castle in the distance.

Thor gestured for you to follow him, so you fell into step beside Stephen as you exited the small structure. You were now walking on the Bifrost bridge. The view you saw before you was absolutely breathtaking. The glittering bridge was just the beginning. Underneath it was a roaring river of clear water. The palace was beautiful, the structure standing as tall as the mountains in its background. The buildings of the surrounding city were sparkling everywhere. You have seen so much since becoming a sorcerer, but this was something else.

Stephen saw the smile on your face and the look of awe in your eyes. This made him smile, and he was suddenly glad he brought you here. He always loved showing you new things, fueling your curiosity and experiencing new things with you. But there was a little worry in the back of his mind that would not go away.

There was one reason, above all others, that Stephen did not want to bring you along.

Loki would be here.

He hated the way he looked at you. He hated his very being because of it. And the knowledge that you and him would be in the same place made his blood boil. Ever since that time Loki showed his face in New York and he had to take him to prevent him from doing anything, and he looked at you up and down like that, he disliked the god so much. And he was so nice to you, and you were nice to him. Whenever Stephen went to Asgard and ran into Loki, he would ask about you. Stephen did not like it.

But your reaction to the city and planet, and you had just gotten here, made the worry go away a little. He would be by your side anyways, to keep Loki away if he was going to try anything. He would throw the cloak around your shoulders to have it hide you away if he needed to. But at the moment he focused on being with you for your first impressions of Asgaurd and not worry too much. 

~~~

You were awoken by a light touch and someone softly shaking you awake. The sleepiness was not shaken however, you groaning in protest as you cuddled up even more into the covers of the soft, silken sheets and thick comforter. 

There was a chuckle and you new who it was from the deep tone. You lazily opened your eyes and saw Stephen looking down at you, already dressed and seeming wide awake. The sun was shining through the large window with the beautiful view of Asgard. It looked like the world was awake, but you were not ready to drag yourself out of bed.

"I have the first meeting this morning. Thought maybe you would want to come along but looks like you don't want to get out of bed."

You simply let out another sleepy groan.

Then you did a double take, noticing what he was wearing. 

He had on his Cloak of Levitation, but underneath that was something different. He had swapped out his regular blue robes for an Asgardian version. It was made in a different style, but it still resembled his old robes. The blue was more rich in its colour, more royal and regal looking. The wrappings were lined with a golden fabric on the edges, it went really well with his signature red and blue. It was a very stark contrast between the one you were used to seeing him wear verse this new one. But you loved it. Seeing all the beautiful clothing everyone wore here made you happy, and seeing a piece like that on Stephen was astonishing.

"You like it?" He caught you staring.

"I love it," You said groggily but happily, running a hand through your hair and sitting up in the bed.

Straightening the cloak over his shoulders, he leaned over and kissed you on your forehead. "I should head to the meeting now. We'll be done before lunch." With that he left your shared guest room, closing the large door behind him.

You wanted to fall back asleep, but it did not overtake you. It was one of those moments where you just laid there cause you were already awaken. But you wanted to sleep. But you couldn't. So you stared out the window, looking out at the pretty mountain peaks and wondering what that first meeting was about. You also wondered about the other things you were going to do while on this foreign planet. Tour of the scenery, trying more of that delicious food (you were dying over it last night at dinner), learning about its history. Maybe you would learn a little Asgardian magic while you were here. The idea of that gave you a little excitement. 

A little while later, while you were lost in a daydream, there was a knock on your door. You got up and grabbed a silk robe that was on a chair by your bedside. "Come in," You said, wrapping and tying the robe over yourself. Two women came through the door, maids of the castle you assumed.

One was holding a pile of neatly folded up fabric in her hands. You got excited.

The two introduced themselves and said that Frigga sent them to wake you and get you ready for breakfast. Since the meeting was going on between Odin, Stephen, Thor, and a few others, Frigga decided to have a little breakfast gathering for you. The women were so sweet, making small talk and asking you about Midgard as they prepared you a hot bath and did your hair in a fancy braid down your back that resembled a French braid.

The moment you were anticipating soon came, and they helped you get dressed.

The dress you were presented with was a deep forest green with golden embellishments. Silk fabric sat in long layers down the skirt, trailing out longer at the back. The neckline did not dive too deep down your chest, just enough for subtlety. The short sleeves clung to the sides of your upper arms, shoulders exposed above the folded layers. The gold piece wrapped around your waist as a belt helped bring out the details. The length slightly dragged on the floor, looking elegant and glittering in the sunlight. You felt like an Asgardian princess wearing it.

It reminded you of someone. Then you wondered who had picked it...

One of the girls topped off your look with a golden pin in your hair, shaped like a flourishing lily tucked above your right ear. The two admired their work and you thanked them from the bottom of your heart. The girl you saw in the mirror was so different then yourself. You saw an Asgardian goddess, not a sorcerer. 

You asked them for directions after thanking them a second time, knowing you would get lost in the giant palace. They told you where to go, curtsying to you as a goodbye. You did it back, pulling up the fabric of your dress to feel a little more into it. With one last look in the mirror, and pulling your shoulders back, you made your way out of your guest room and down the correct hallway.

You were directed to a drawing room that was down a tall staircase and a few doors to your left. There was a guard in front of the wooden door, but upon seeing you he bowed and held it open for you. The room inside was not too large, but the big open window gave the impression that it was. Decorated just as nicely as the rest of the place, this room was no exception to the royal aspect and medieval aesthetic to the palace. There were a few comfy chairs surrounding a low table, where Frigga greeted you with a warm smile.

Sitting in the seat beside her was Loki. You had not seen him yesterday when you had arrived. This made you wonder why he had not said hello to you then along with everyone else. He also was not at dinner last night. Weird. He held a tea cup in one hand as he leaned back in his chair, cradling its saucer in the other hand. Seeing Loki sipping tea from a pretty cup with his pinky finger jutting out was a different sight, a contrast to his darker persona you knew was hidden beneath. 

You hugged Frigga, which she insisted on, and you sat down with them. You all chatted over breakfast and you sparking up conversation with Loki was a little awkward at first, but once you opened up a little it flowed easily. The tea was amazing and the little pastries laid out on nice platters were absolutely delicious. Frigga asked about your magic skills, and you both began to exchange stories about magic. You had a great time and you were glad you got out of bed for this. Soon Frigga had some business to take care of and had to cut this little gathering short.

When you left Loki caught up with you in the hallway.

"It has been a while since we have seen each other, Lady (Y/N)."

A lot of the people here were calling you that. And people you did not even know knew your name, which always kind of threw you off for a second or two. That told you that you were known here, from either Thor or Stephen talking. The whole 'Lady' thing was out of respect you assumed, and you did not mind. 

"It has." You replied as you both walked down the hall together, "It was nice to see you again, Loki."

"How are you liking it here?" He asked with a smile.

"I love it!" You beamed, "It's beautiful, the food is amazing," You then gestured down to the dress you were wearing, "and the clothes are stunning."

He chuckled, "Green looks good on you."

"Easy for you to say, it's your favorite."

"No no," He sputtered, and you thought he looked a little...flustered? "You genuinely look beautiful in green."

A little heat ran up to your cheeks. "Oh, thanks."

There was a balcony up ahead where you saw sunlight streaming in. You picked up your pace to go look out of it, Loki right behind you. It was overlooking the back of the castle, where you could see a beautiful garden down below, before the landscape stretched out into more of the city and the mountains beyond.

For a second or two you wondered what was past those peaks. If the planet simply stopped there, or if there were forests or towns or lakes or anything else that you wanted to discover. This whole place was full of beauty and the idea that there was a possibility for more was just a little overwhelming. But you loved it.

"I'm happy you like my home." Loki leaned on the railing, looking out at the city with you. "Although it was not always considered my home."

"What do you mean?" You asked. You noticed a sadness in his eyes now.

"You know my history."

At that moment you realized what that sadness was. Probably memories flashing through his mind. You did know his history. Lied to all his life, being overcome by the sadness and anger and wrath and desire for revenge. You knew what that lead to, the New York event and everything that came with and after that. Right now, he was allowed freedom back in his home for 'rehabilitation' of sorts, offered a second chance. Not knowing what that was like, you could not relate, but you knew he had gone through pain. It was even painful to see it in his eyes.

"So do you consider it home again?" It was all you could think of to say.

He shook his head in a light nod after a second to think, the look on his features exchanged for one with a small smile. A weird thought crossed your mind, you had not seen Loki smile this much before.

The two of you stood there looking out at the city below, watching the people of Asgard go about their days. It was a calm silence that fell, not a line of tension or heavy weight of awkwardness at all. Just a calm. 

"Hey," Loki said out of nowhere, and you turned your head to look at him as he spoke up, "your outfit is missing something."

You raised an eyebrow at him, coming off as almost sarcastic. "Oh?"

A smirk sneaked up on his face and you knew he was going to do something. You braced yourself for whatever it might be, good or bad or a mix of both. With a flicker of green magic, an object materialized in his hands. It was his helmet, shining gold with the curved horns. It was so polished that you could see your reflection in it.

Then he was holding it out to you.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

Loki cocked his head to the side and shrugged with a smile, again with the smiling, "Why not?"

A pause, you did not say anything because you had nothing to say. Something about it was very tempting, but it also felt forbidden. Like if you were to put it on you would be overcome by some spell or just a wave of emotion. Or just the thought of wearing something that was considered 'crown-like', because you were not royalty or a goddess or someone with high power. But it was all calling your name, with a glint of gold.

"I insist." Loki added.

After another moment's pause, you let him put the helmet into your hands. It was lighter than you expected it to be, with pure gold usually being heavy. Probably not made of pure gold then. Just a trick of the eye.

Without waiting anymore, you slowly rested the helmet on your head. Right away you noticed it was a little big on you. It was not made to fit your head, obviously, but you felt something while wearing it. Maybe honour, or pride. Or maybe just pure 'slyness', the same energy that Loki often channeled.

"Looks good." Loki beamed.

"I'm dressed like you," You snapped jokingly, "that's why you think I look good."

He laughed and you did too. Maybe I should wear more green, you told yourself. 

As you both continued to watch the city below and make small talk, from down the hall you could hear footsteps. Maybe guards or other people of the palace, you presumed. But as they approached, they got louder. And they got quicker. Heavy boots, you deduced. But suddenly they stopped.

"Nice view."

You nearly jumped out of your skin as Stephen had suddenly appeared right beside you. So those were his footsteps. You had not expected him to be out of the meeting for another while, but there he was. Him and that damn short-range teleportation spell he just loved to use for some reason. There were too many instances of him appearing out of nowhere back home and it resulted to you being more jumpy nowadays. He had positioned himself between you and Loki you noticed. Loki looked just as surprised as you were, the trickster being tricked.

"Where did you come from?" Loki scowled

"Down the hall." He answered blankly. You stiffed a laugh at his demeanor, sly and confident, when realization hit you that those were aspects of his jealous and protective side coming out. Oh boy, here we go...

"I'm surprised you're out of bed," Stephen looked down at you with a raised eyebrow, which made you chuckle. You saw a tiny twitch in the corner of his eye, and something told you that it had something to do with the god opposite you and the headpiece you were now wearing.

Stephen reached forward and gently lifted the gold helmet off your head, care in his eyes and shaking fingers. Once it was off, he (not so subtly) aggressively threw it at Loki's chest who stumbled to catch it, all trace of gentleness gone. Loki gave him a mock offended look, but Stephen's own hard expression was not phased. Your eyes quickly darted between the two, seeing the tension that had now thickened the air.

"Should't you be at a meeting with Odin?" Loki said. You noticed he did not say my father.

"Oh we finished early," Stephen replied in a light tone, trying to one-up the god while bringing out his ego's confidence. "we're having another one this evening however."

Loki looked like he did not know what to do, which made an amused smile spread across the sorcerer's face. Then he straight up asked, monotone voice dropping to sound flat and serious, "Why was she wearing your helmet?"

"Because...it matches her outfit?" The god struggled to find and answer only to come up with a question instead.

"Yea, sure." Stephen mumbled, "Wonder where she got that outfit."

"Some palace maids dressed me," You chimed in, but it felt like you were invisible at the moment. There was too much testosterone in the air that was covering your existence, which made you roll your eyes.

"Green and gold are nice colours." Loki said while trying to sound convincing and innocent.

"Coincidence she's wearing them?" Stephen shot back, suspicious.

"I had nothing to do with it, Strange."

"Oh sure."

"Oh my god." You slumped against the railing and rested your face in your hands. The two went on to snap at each other and argue for a little, but it felt like an eternity. after a period of you just standing there listening helplessly, the heat started to die down. 

"If you'll excuse me, Sorcerer Supreme," Loki enunciated Stephen's title like it was a forbidden word, "I should be headed to attend some business."

He tried to walk off but Stephen cut him off, "Oh what kind of business do you have to do?"

"Business that does not require a mere mortal sorcerer to stick his clever nose into!"

"Well, it looked like it was no more important then taking my girl somewhere to be alone with!" The low rumble in his voice made it a little more threatening. 

With that, Loki rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt. And he walked away without another word, flipping his helmet over in his hands before jabbing it on his head with visible frustration.

"Well that was a show." You said, having stood there watching the whole thing like it was a theater drama.

Stephen shrugged, "I try my best."

You laughed, "Your jealousy gets to your head."

His facial expression recoiled, "Do you enjoy my jealousy? Do you enjoy his company?"

Your jaw dropped for a second in offence, "God no, why would I enjoy making you upset?" At that you shrugged, "Although it can be amusing."

You felt a pinch on your arm which made you let out a sound of distress. Stephen chuckled, and wrapped an arm around you lovingly as you leaned against the balcony railing together.

"He was just trying to be nice, Stephen."

"I don't think he can be 'nice',"

"He was nice at breakfast,"

"You had breakfast with him?"

"I was with Frigga. He just so happened to be there."

"Okay fine."

You laughed and he gently kissed the top of your head. After a moment of quiet and peace, you felt his softly shaking hand fiddle with the sleeve of your dress, "You look very beautiful."

Blushing, you looked up at him with admiring eyes. His expression mirrored yours. He was still wearing the new robes you last saw him in, the gold linings glittering in the Asgardian sunlight. You were about to say the same thing he said to you, when his expression changed. It was his thinking face.

"What?"

Stephen must have realized something as raised an eyebrow, "There's magic in your dress."

Before you could react, Stephen waved his hand in a quick motion. Suddenly, green waves of energy flowed out of the fabric of your clothes. But they soon changed to orange sparks, Asgardian magic to Earth sorcerer magic. As they flowed over you, the colour of your dress changed. The green was replaced with blue and the gold was replaced with red. There was still a little gold here and there, lining the edges in a familiar way.

"I knew it. He must have tampered with it." Stephen grumbled.

Now your dress mimicked the colours of Stephen's clothes, their original colours. You laughed a little, the person who made your clothes thought they were clever. But also Loki thought he was clever to change it to his colours. You wondered when and why he did that, but you shrugged it off and instead admired the dress in this new perspective. 

"That's better." Stephen said, a little proud of himself for some reason. 

"I like this more." You giggled.

"Me too."

The dress felt lighter and the fabric shined a little more. It was made for you, perfectly tailored to your body and with the perfect colours to match. It was perfect. And it reminded you of him so it made it all the more special. If they would not let you keep it, then you are just going to bring it home with you anyways.

"Well since the meeting was cut off early, lunch is not for another half an hour or so. What should we do till then?"

"Well~" You drew out, a smile creeping up your face, "I was looking at the gardens from here and I wouldn't mind going to see them."

Stephen smiled. He offered his elbow to you, "Then do you care for romantic stroll, Lady (Y/N)?" He put on his best English accent (which was surprisingly flawless), his naturally low voice making it all the more amusing.

With a giggle, you took his arm. Together you made your way through the castle in a swish of red and blue fabrics.

"Although," Stephen started as you both made your way down the last set of stairs that lead to the ground floor, "you did look good in the green. Even though I hate to admit it."

"Hate to admit it?" You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it was Loki's trickery, but you look good regardless. As always."


	24. Fallen

The tug of the cloak pulled on your arm as it encouraged you to get out of bed. You had things to do today: more studying, more organizing, more training, and that one bookshelf in the Sanctum library needed to be fixed. It was early, and your alarm clock in the form of a relic started to nudge at you harder. You pushed the needy cloak off of you, laughing slightly at how eager it seemed this morning, so you could change into your robes to start your day.

After stretching out your tiredness, you neatly made the bed and started the normal routine. Brushing your teeth, putting up your hair, and getting dressed. While doing everything, you went over your to do list in your head. It never stopped, a constant mode of go. You were always working and always on your toes.

You were the Sorcerer Supreme after all.

You had gained the title from your efforts of helping to build Kamar Taj and the sanctums back up after the snap. Your skills had improved above your own expectations as well. After all the chaos, that was all you could do, improve and work yourself. As a distraction. But you loved it, energy and power always surging through your hands and bloodstream. You were constantly learning new things that made you feel powerful and intelligent, discovering new realities and dimensions with fellow sorcerers. Making sure everything was as in order as it could be.

Opening your bedroom door with a creek, you stepped out ready for the challenges that were laid ahead for you for today.

The window in the hallway across from your bedroom had a view of the city, you could see distant buildings and slightly hear noise from the outside. As you passed it, you remembered how loud the city used to be. 

Another thought crossed your mind, but you soon realized that another object down the hallway rubbed this thought in your face. A mirror, you saw yourself. You had not noticed that you chose a blue robe today. With the Cloak of Levitation on your shoulders, the outfit looked identical to the one Stephen always wore. 

The city used to be louder. Before the population was cut in half. Before Thanos. Before Stephen was taken away from you.

Life was so different since then. Since you fought so hard to prevent it from happening. Since fighting for the lives of the ones you loved and the entire universe. But what you gave, which is all the power and strength you had, was not enough. What Stephen and Tony and everyone else gave to fight was not enough. And everything changed. And the most important thing in your life was ripped from your grasp. It blew away in a cloud of dust.

Another glance in the mirror. It was the exact same shade of blue. The deep blue, not any brighter or not any more navy. Maybe it was the same fabric too, you noticed the texture was similar. You had not paid any attention into your robes choice this morning, but now you slightly regretted it. The cloak drags on the ground when you wear it. Stephen was too tall for that, but since it became yours you had to deal with how long it was on you. It felt wrong, because it used to be his. All that was missing on your clothes was...the Eye of Agamotto. The Time Stone that he had given up.

The one he gave up to save your life. 

You felt like a fraud.

You did not want to be the Sorcerer Supreme. You did not want all this honor and power.

You wanted Stephen to have it. Because he deserved it. He deserved all of it.

And all you wanted was to have him back.

These thoughts always seemed to come back to you. No matter how hard you tired to focus on the now. No matter how hard you trained and studied and worked your ass off. No matter how hard you tried to distract yourself. You always missed him. Life was not the same. And you did not think it is ever going to be the same again. 

There were days where you felt unmotivated to do anything. Days were you would just stay in bed. Days where you felt little to no emotions. Nights where you cried yourself to sleep. The first few months had been brutal on your mental health. It was like all happiness and gratitude for the world was stripped from your existence, snapped away in a cloud of dust. You struggled to get yourself back on your feet. It took you a while to start rebuilding the Sanctums, it took a lot of help from other sorcerers and the remaining Avengers. That was years ago. Even now, sometimes you feel hopeless, like you will never be truly happy again.

But you knew you had to keep moving. Because Stephen saved you. And you knew it was for a reason. You did not want his sacrifice to go to waste. You needed to continue his legacy and what he taught you. He meant so much to you. So you would not let him down.

Your little partner-in-crime pulled on your shoulders away from the mirror and pushed you onward. You struggled a bit, trying to get it to behave. When it did not listen to your actions you tried to verbally tame it, "Hey! Buddy, I know calm down. I'm going to work, okay?" It stopped tugging on you when you kept walking down the hall. Your relic helped keep you grounded, being a reminder of what was important: to keep moving. But sometimes it was just like a puppy, craving your attention and wanting you to do things. You loved the damn thing to pieces.

Making your way down the hallway, you reminded yourself of what you needed to do first. Wong said he would leave a few books for you to read in the Sanctum library from Kamar Taj, ones on some topics that would come up in an upcoming meeting with the other Sanctum masters tomorrow. To be efficient you decided to grab your books so you could study them while having breakfast. Finding enough time was sometimes hard to come by, and you had no idea how much material you needed to cover before tomorrow. So efficiency was something you wanted today.

You turned down the right hallway that lead to the Sanctum library. When you entered, there was not only a stack of books in your usual study spot, but Wong was still here. You were surprised to see him because you believe he said that he would leave right after dropping off your books. He's almost as busy as you are nowadays. He was sitting at the table, flipping through one of the books.

"Good morning, Wong." You greeted.

"Morning," He replied.

"I thought you would have went back already," You came up to him and took the book that was on the top of the pile into your hands. You opened the cover and read what was there to give you a sense of what your studies were in for this morning.

"No rush for me this morning."

As you looked up from the book to examine the others, you noticed his eyes on you. Then you realized why: the blue robes with the red cloak, Stephen's colours. That familiar sinking feeling started to tug at your emotions, a feeling too familiar to you now. The feeling you got when thinking of Stephen a little too much. The sadness. The devastation. The grief. The feeling of how much you missed him.

You could tell he was going to bring him up. 

"You remind me of Stephen."

You knew he did not only mean of the clothes or the fact that you were his partner. There was this genuine expression on his face.

"Stubborn,"

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"but dedicated. You work just as hard as he did."

And that is something he taught you. Hard work and dedication.

"You're wrong," You said sadly, "he always worked harder. Harder than anyone else."

"You're a very close second." He smiled a little. "There is no one else better suited to stand in his place."

Except himself, you thought. You did not say it out loud. Because tears threatened to cloud your eyes and you knew it would be audible in your voice. 

You had not been this upset about it for a while now. Yes, you thought about him often. But you did not let it get to you, not anymore. You were stronger than that. But you were once again overcome with the grief and that sinking feeling tugged at your heart, threatening to drag it all the way down to your stomach. 

Maybe I should go change.

"He would be very proud of you."

You looked back up at him, eyes now welling with tears and the dam so close to breaking.

"I just wish I could do something..."

Wong looked at you with sad eyes, knowing the pain you had gone through since the snap. "I know, (Y/N)."

If you could do anything to reverse what happened. No matter the cost, you would do it. You were that desperate. To have life back the way it was. To save the universe. To have the love of your life back in your arms.

Rubbing your eyes and taking a breath, you thanked him for the books with a broken voice. After a few more reassuring words, he gave you a quick run through of the material for tomorrow's meeting. Wong left to go back to Kamar Taj. Straightening your posture, you picked up the books you needed to go over and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast and study.

You had not heard the notification come in, but your device that connected you to the Avengers compound was going off in the library right as you left.

It was a message from Natasha. It read, "(Y/N), we need your help. We could use some of your time."

You would read it later, and then things would start to change.


	25. The Sorcerer and The Agent

The Agent

This morning's training was brutal. Natasha usually pushed you hard, but something today told her to push your limits. Some force in the universe told her to make you suffer today. And you did. By the end you were drenched in sweat, gasping for a proper breath of air, and in desperate need of a hot shower. You knew your muscles would be screaming at you tomorrow morning. 

After you had taken a break, one that consisted of you lying on the training room floor for a while, Nat asked you to go tell Tony that the hologram training simulator was having some problems. He had been working on the thing for a while and there were still a few glitches that you had discovered today. Forcing your legs to get up and move, you made your way to the elevator to head a few floors up, regardless how wobbly they were feeling. They were literally jelly and it took you a little to get coordination back.

A post-workout towel was swung around your neck and you were still wearing your gear. Workout leggings, sports bra and top, the gloves you always wore on the field. Nat did not give you anytime to change before she sent you on your way to Tony. You were a hot mess and very tired, so you were ready to get it done and over with so you could shower and take a nap. FRIDAY told you that Stark was in the upstairs lounge.

Dabbing off the last bit of sweat from your forehead, you yawned from how tired you were as the elevator opened and you stepped into hallway that lead to the lounge. As you walked in you spoke, "Stark, your hologram training simulator is having some problems. It looks like there's something wrong with-"

You stopped dead. 

Along with Tony, who was resting on a chair that was pulled backwards, there were two more people gathered around a table where small meetings were often held. One of them was Steve, who had some paperwork out in front of him. The other was Stephen Strange. You had not expected him to be there. He looked bored, listening to Tony talking probably. But his expression changed a little when the three of them heard you walk in.

Sure, you did not want to admit it but you found the man very attractive. Whenever he came to the compound you always tried to sneak an extra glance at him when he was not looking. And when you were not doing that you were trying not to look at him cause he might see the blush on your face. But when you did have to look at him, whether it be at a meeting or at a gathering or just across the room to say hi, you lost your ability to focus. Something about him made you forget everything else. His sarcasm and quick wit that rivaled Tony's. Perfectly styled hair with swoops of grey that were surprisingly fitting to his style. Neatly kept facial hair that framed his cupid's bow-lips that you often wondered of their softness. Beautiful eyes of crystal ocean blue that are always so bright, even when giving a cold stare. And that voice, Goddamn that smooth, low voice.

And there you were, looking like a total mess in front of him. 

You wish you had not listened to Nat, that you instead went to your room and took a nap right away. You wished you were not looking like you just walked out of a workout session while your skin glistened with the remains of sweat and your hair messy. And you wish you could go hide of embarrassment.

You snapped out of your little trance of shock and tired to pick back up what you were saying, "w-with the projectors."

Tony visibly scrunched up his face, "That's weird. It was working when I tested it yesterday."

You struggled to speak when you were this distracted and surprised, "Nat and I were training. The thing is busted."

You could feel his eyes on you. I regret this, you mentally whined to yourself. 

"I'll have a look at it later."

You would have turned around and walked out, make it look like you had some work to do. But instead Steve had to open his mouth. "Training go well today, (Y/N)?"

You wanted to die.

"Sure." You shrugged, trying to keep cool. "Nat pushed me hard."

"Looks like it." Steve laughed. You wanted to punch him.

You chuckled nervously and cleared your throat, "Well um I'm gonna go upstairs and shower. I have more work to do after."

As you said this, your eyes met with Stephen's. Direct eye contact with those blue eye, those beautiful blue eyes. You risked a little smile at him. You probably looked dumb in the state you were in so you sort of regretted it. But the smile you got back made you not regret it at all.

You turned on your heel and walked as fast as you could without looking suspicious.

"Oh! You need to refile that mission report from yesterday, (Y/N). FRIDAY processed your bodycam footage and you need to make a new timeline."

"I'm aware, Stark!" You did not look back as you snapped at him. Just another task on your ever growing list of things to do.

Upon exiting, you missed the door. You ran into the door frame with a bang. You tried to brush it off like everything was fine. You felt everyone's eyes turn back to you, digging into you like the weight of the embarrassment itself. And you swore you heard someone chuckling as you quickly left the room. 

Now you were desperate to go hide in your room and never show your face again.

The Sorcerer

Listening to Tony babble was always brutal. Every single time Stephen came to the Avengers compound for a meeting the man of iron would always end up talking too much. The look on Steve's face said that even he was tired of listening to Tony talk about this new technology he has been working on. Stephen could not even remember what it was in the first place, something about holograms maybe. His fingers tapped on the table, the metal of his slingring making an impatient noise as it hit the wood. 

Both him and Captain Rogers exchanged a look. They wanted this meeting to keep going but Stark would not shut up. This happened often. A little too often. His mind started to wander, draining out Tony's voice and being replaced with his long to do list for today.

Suddenly the door to the lounge opened and someone walked into the room, soft footsteps hitting the floor as they came closer.

"Stark, your hologram training simulator is having some problems. It looks like there's something wrong with-"

Stephen perked up at the familiar voice. He quickly connected it to the owner. It was (Y/N) (L/N)'s voice. And there she was when he looked up.

He was not expecting to see her in the state she was currently in.

She was wearing workout clothes like she had just come from training, looking a little out of breath and energy. Traces of sweat covered her forehead and shoulder, and her cheeks were flushed a soft pink. Her skin glowed a little. He made note of what exactly she was wearing, a tank top with a sports bra peaking out from underneath. A pair of gloves that he had seen her wear before. And leggings. Very form fitting ones. He clenched his jaw and swallowed. 

Whenever he needed to come to the Avengers compound for some business, he kind of hoped to catch a glance of her. Something about her always grabbed his attention. She was attractive, but also very kind and sweet. He would see you laughing with your coworkers and the image would stick in his head for a while. He would remember a snarky comment you made at a meeting that made him chuckle a little too hard. He would wonder what you looked like on a field mission, all serious or with a sprinkle of cockiness between a determined look. You were very interesting to him, in a good way.

"w-with the projectors." She finished. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot she was talking for a second.

Then the thought of her working out in that outfit came to mind... but he quickly shut that out because he knew where that would go. But it trickled in the corners of his mind, and the wonder poked at him about another situation where she would be blushing and covered in sw-

He stopped himself as Tony's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "That's weird. It was working when I tested it yesterday."

"Nat and I were training. The thing is busted." Her voice cracked.

He risked another glance at you, and he did not regret it.

"I'll have a look at it later." Tony groaned.

"Training go well today, (Y/N)?" Rogers asked her.

The woman shrugged, "Sure. Nat pushed me hard."

The captain laughed, "Looks like it." 

At that moment Stephen realized that she looked a little embarrassed. He was not sure why. But he swear he saw the already present blush on her cheeks deepen. She chuckled a little, he sensed a trace of nervousness in it. Yes she was embarrassed. He had to admit, it was kind of cute.

(Y/N) cleared her throat, "Well um I'm gonna go upstairs and shower. I have more work to do after."

He made eye contact with her. She smiled at him, and he melted a little. It was a very pretty smile. He gave her one right back, a genuine one that reflected her own.

Her previous words echoed in his mind. Shower. Stephen, stop!

The woman turned to leave and the others turned back to the table and paperwork they were going through. Stephen let out a breath as he turned his attention back to the material of the meeting.

"Oh! You need to refile that mission report from yesterday, (Y/N). FRIDAY processed your bodycam footage and you need to make a new timeline."

"I'm aware, Stark!"

The corner of his lips tugged up.

There was a bang and (Y/N) had run into the door frame, causing the three men to look up. She quickly left the room, it was now obvious that she was embarrassed. He did not blame her since she just pulled a maneuver like that. A SHIELD agent and master of stealth, from what he was told, just dumbly ran into a wall. 

He could not help it. He started chuckling.

She's adorable, he thought to himself.

"What's gotten into her?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe Nat overworked her."

Tony laughed, "Nah. Probably because there's a strange man in the room."

Stephen grinned, but then ran that statement through his head again. He could not think of anything. That woman was a mystery, that's for sure.


	26. Sprinkle of Love

There were two times a year where you went full baker mode and had massive cookie making sessions. The first was obviously Christmas time, they were always a hit at gatherings and parties over the holiday season. Ginger breads and snicker doodles, sugars with colourful characters and streams of red and green. The second was Valentines day. Iconic pink and red hearts, made of sugar cookies and short breads, with sprinkles galore.

Oh yeah, today is February fourteenth. 

And the kitchen was bound to be an absolute mess. Stephen knew that already, and he did not need the amazing smell that was filling the Sanctum to know that. Every year, even before you both started dating, he knew you made cookies for the people in your life on this day. You would hand them out at Kamar Taj, send a box to the Avengers, and make enough to share your love with everyone you knew. He wondered what they were going to look like this year, somehow you managed something new all the time with your baking. He knew they would taste just as good as always, it made his mouth water just thinking about it. 

He had told you that he was going to be working at Kamar Taj today and would be back later. He lied, he had come back early. That was only because he had a little idea that had been running through his head for the past week or so. The idea of Valentines day was very overrated and annoying, but Stephen still wanted to do something for you to show you how much he appreciated you.

Sneaking through the Sanctum, he made sure you were busy in the kitchen so he could get to work. From behind the closed door he could hear the sink running and the clang of dishes, as well as music playing from your speaker. He could imagine you dancing around like an idiot, which made him smile to himself. He tiptoed past the door, taking care not to make a sound, so he could make it down the hallway, up the stairs, and to the library.

When he plans dates, Stephen has two ways of going about things. One: go big or go home. Two: casual but still caring. Today he decided to go with something subtle for the occasion. Not too out there, but something that still said he loved you. His plan made him a little excited because he knew you would like it.

One of you favorite places in the entire Sanctum was the spot by the fireplace in the library. You can often be found studying or reading there, occasionally falling asleep there into the night. The comfy couch by the warm heat with a throw blanket and pillows was all you needed for a peaceful time. 

He decided to do something with that, but amp it up and turn on the romance. With a little care, and some magic, he could make his vision work. The library was dead quiet. And it was cold from the February winter slipping through the window panes. 

The first thing he did was light the fireplace and the warmth from it was already starting to heat up the area. He then made the place a little more cozy; more soft throw blankets and pillows that you could both cuddle up with. He summoned a few candles to put on the coffee table and lit them up, along with a box of gourmet chocolates he knew you would be all over. He put some of your favorite books out, just in case you were both in the mood for reading together. For good measure, he put up a simple ward around the Sanctum that would prevent any unwanted and unneeded interruptions.

Finally, he made a gorgeous bouquet of bright red roses appear in his hands. The scent from them was fresh and strong, and their petals glimmered with the richest red colour he had ever seen. He put them in a glass vase next to the candles, but saved one for a little surprise magic trick later.

He wondered if it looked too typical, with the candles and roses like something out of a sappy romance movie. But he told himself not to worry about that, and that it was perfect. You enjoyed little things like this and he knew that. With the addition of your cookies, and obviously you yourself, it would be perfect indeed.

All he had to do was wait a little. For either you to wander into the library, or for him to get impatient and drag you there himself.

~~~

After a long time in the kitchen, hands sore from the constant work and craft, you finally let yourself take a breath. Everything was done. The baking, the decorating, the wrapping, the cleaning. It took a while and a lot of hard work, but it was worth it and it made you happy. You were now exhausted and needed a break. You decided to head up to the library to get some reading done as you wait for Stephen to come back home.

You had not expected him to be there. With a book in his hands and feet propped up on the coffee table. With casual clothes, simple black t shirt and grey sweatpants. But with the fire lit, candles scattered around, and a bouquet of roses. 

"Oh hey!" He said so casually like there wasn't an entire set up around him. Then he chuckled at the look on your face, smiling innocently. "Surprise!"

There was a pause as you processed what was in front of you. A slight chuckle was in your voice when you said, "I was supposed to surprise you."

"Well you can't exactly surprise me when your cookies smell that good."

He was right about that, the whole Sanctum smelled like your baking. You blushed a little in bashfulness. With a snap of your fingers, you summoned one of the boxes of cookies you made up, the one you made just for Stephen. He perked up at the sight of the box in your hands, and put his book down while gesturing for you to sit beside him with a dumb smile on his face.

You playfully rolled your eyes and walked over to him. Before you could sit down, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him. You plopped down on the couch with him kissing you. You had let out a startled yelp and you could feel his lips fighting a smirk against your own.

"Happy Valentines Day." He mumbled between breathes and kisses.

"You too," You replied as your broke away.

"Honestly I think it's a dumb holiday," He started, which made you giggle a little, "but I still wanted to do something. For you."

"Thank you, this is lovely."

He reached out and made a swift motion with his hands, and a rose appeared in his grasp. He handed it to you with a look of pride on his face. You smelled it, its essence sweet and fresh and strong. It reminded you of fresh air and gardens. But also love. This is what it smelled like. This is what it looked like. And with Stephen here by your side, this is what it felt like. 

"We can do whatever you want today." He said as he took your free hand and kissed your knuckles. "Be lazy and relax, read, cuddle, have fun," He winked at you at that last one. "I could also grab my laptop and we can watch a movie if you want."

"Hmm," You pondered, "maybe we can cuddle for a little first, then we'll figure it out."

"But I'm gonna be having a few of these right now." He reached for the box of cookies you had placed on the table, making you laugh. You both laid down on the couch, you under Stephen's arm and resting your head on his chest. He threw a blanket over the both of you before turning his attention back to the box.

He opened it and was greeted by a array of sugar cookies. The designs were mixed. Simple round ones with sprinkles. Classic heart shapes with red and pink frosting. A few special ones were decorated to look like little letters; envelopes with heart shapes where the seal would be. He was impressed. You always put care into everything you made, this was obviously no exception. They almost looked too pretty to eat. Almost.

He picked up one of the simple ones with sprinkles. The cookie crumbled as he took a bite. Its sugary and buttery goodness was heaven wrapped up into the little cookie, and he knew he would be having more than just one. Sprinkles fell off with the crumbs and stuck to his lip. He licked them up with his tongue.

When you first met him, you never imagined Stephen having a sweet tooth. Soon you discovered that behind that hard shell he wore upon first impressions, he could be broken down with desserts. You still found it a little funny, the all respected and powerful Sorcerer Supreme was a sucker for treats.

You found yourself watching him eat that cookie a little too closely. The movement of his lips and his tongue grazing it. He caught you looking. You looked away quickly and you heard him chuckle. "These lips are busy right now, give me a second." And that made you laugh. Right after he finished the first cookie he kissed you again. His lips tasted like sugar.

~~~

The day soon turned into evening. And as the sun was starting to dip down below the horizon, you both were still laying around with each other. The time was spent reading together, munching on the cookies and chocolates, and just chatting. Of course there was the exchange of soft kisses, light touches, and whispers. It was the perfect casual stay-home-date, you could not ask for anything more.

Stephen had went on a tangent earlier just on describing how soft your hands were, which was interesting and charming and romantic and amusing all at the same time. You could listen to him talk all day. With that deep and smooth voice that always brought you comfort. And when he was reading to you it was like nothing else mattered. All your attention was just focused on that tone that was speaking the words from the page. Sometimes you did not even pay attention to the words, just the sound of them rolling off his tongue. When you were laying on his chest you could feel his voice.

The sexiness of it was often distracting.

These thoughts rambled in your head as you were still wrapped up in Stephen's arms. You were sitting in his lap, flipping through a spell book while nibbling on a piece of chocolate. He had his arms wrapped around your torso with his chin resting on your shoulder. 

You got a sudden thought about a spell you were practicing yesterday and had went up to go grab the book from the shelf, which is what you were trying to do right now. That was difficult. You could feel the strong muscles of his arms, the definition they had. The tickle of his beard scratched against your shoulder if he moved. His heartbeat was steady and softly pounding in his chest that was pressed up against your back.

Then he did something you were not expecting. He leaned really close to your ear, lips lightly brushing against your skin as he said,

"(Y/N)~"

Good God, that voice. The way he said your name made you weak.

"Yes, Stephen." You did not look up from the pages. You did not show any of the thoughts going on in your head. At most you swayed a little in his arms, you did not know if he picked up on it.

He slowly took the book out of your hands and closed it before putting it aside. His arms returned to their place around you, and you felt him trail kissed up the back of your neck. The tickle of his beard was more intense then on your shoulder, you giggled and tried to brush him off.

He then pushed you backwards on the couch. Roughly.

The look he was giving you and that slight smile told you that he wanted something. He then placed a very gentle kiss on your forehead, before slowly sliding his hands up your shirt and gliding across your skin as they traveled higher.

You knew where this was going. However, you did not object to his actions. It was wrapping up the perfect day, between cookies and sprinkles of love.

Valentines Day 2020


	27. Lesson One

The Kamar Taj courtyard always seemed to be dense with magic. But today it was just sparkling everywhere, between little hands, while you stood off to the side watching with pride.

Today you were teaching your class about magic that involved little to no visible effect. Most spells in the mystic arts showed some type of big physical movement or visible sparks of energy. Today's lesson taught subtle finger movements and quiet incantations to make objects move short distances. Sorcerers often used this method for hiding their abilities or surprising attackers. Sometimes the smallest of things had the biggest impacts, which is what you emphasized in the lesson.

Teaching this to a group of children however was probably not the best of ideas. 

While you were talking to the group after letting them get some practice in, you felt something hit you in the back of the head. Somehow you did not think this would happen, but you were not surprised. Not even in the slightest. You turned around in the direction the projectile came from, and saw an apple from a nearby tree rolling on the ground. It was a hard apple. You could feel the pain from the impact lingering a little.

"Who did that?"

There was a round of giggles that swept over your class. You gave everyone your 'not so seriously serious' teacher face as you looked for the culprit. You slowly looked down the line, looking for a face that had any traces of guilt or was ready to burst into a fit of laughter.

Your particular group consisted on children from the age of eight to twelve. You knew all their names and their little quirks from teaching them for a while now. But being a teacher always came with a few surprises now and again. 

As you walked down the line, you came to one of your students. He was the troublemaker of the group and always did little tricks with his magic. Your suspensions of any tricks always lead to him. You made a show of looking for the kid who was guilty, but you low key knew right from the start who it was.

"Miles." You said simply. "Did you do that?"

"No."

You raised an eyebrow at the ten-year-old boy.

"Yes. Sorry Master (L/N)."

You were not mad, he did do little things like this pretty often. 

"Do not use this method for little tricks like that, guys." You looked over all the faces. "However, excellent form there Miles. I didn't even see it coming."

The boy smiled. You gave the group one last warning about shenanigans before continuing on and making them practice their skills a little more, showing them one more thing that added a new layer to their growing skill sets. 

You were a sanctum master, not as powerful or experienced as Stephen, but teaching a kids beginner class was very easy for you. Kids that were learning the mystic arts were usually children of other sorcerers or ones who had magic in their families. Your chemistry with children helped with teaching too. Showing them how to pull energy from other dimensions and conjure shields to protect themselves. Teaching them knowledge and history to a level they would understand. Trying, key word is trying, to show them how to meditate (getting kids to sit still can be a challenge). Since it did take years and years of practice for a sorcerer to become highly skilled, the children's skills were very basic. However, they did know how to do little things that might help them out on the beginning of their journeys. You loved teaching them. And watching them grow was rewarding.

While you were in the middle of watching over the courtyard of kids, you caught a flash of red in the distance. Walking out of one of the Kamar Taj buildings was Stephen, his cloak dragging behind him. He had a few books stacked in his hands, and he had stopped to chat with two other sorcerers.

It was almost time for the lesson to end and dismiss your class, Peter and Morgan were coming to the Sanctum today. Stephen must be here to remind you, and probably to get those books he was holding.

You watched him from afar for a second. He was now laughing at something that was exchanged between him and the other sorcerers. You knew what that laugh sounded like by heart and it was almost as if you could hear it from this distance. A deep rumble that was a result of his low voice. Music to your ears. The Cloak of Levitation danced in the wind behind him, its stark red standing out from all the other colours in the courtyard. It made him almost look regal in a sense, that or it was his respected title that gave him that energy. 

You reminded yourself of how lucky you were to have him.

An idea came into your mind. A smile that was all mischief appeared on your face. It was an idea not only to make your students laugh, but to mess with Stephen a little. 

"Okay guys bring it in."

Everyone ran to cluster around you as you gave a very quick overview of today's lesson before commencing your little idea.

"Alright everyone." You started, "Remember how I said to never use these types of spells to mess with people?"

Your class nodded. You gestured for them to gather around closer and they obeyed eagerly. Kneeling down on your knees so you were at their level, you dropped your voice down to a whisper.

"Okay, one more demonstration. But, do not use this like I do. This is the only exception."

"Are you gonna mess with the Sorcerer Supreme?" One little girl giggled. She must have noticed him near the courtyard too. They all knew that you were his partner, everyone did. His partner that loved to poke fun at him when given the chance.

That devilish smile crept back up on your face, "Oh yeah."

The children held in their laughter (they did not really do a good job of it) as you began to mumble a incantation under your breath. The small movements of your hands were quick and your students studied them. Pretty soon the apple that Miles had hit you with teleported to the other side of the courtyard and hit Stephen in the back of the head.

Your students all laughed while you shushed them to keep quiet. You kept the group in the little circle to hid your own laughter and pretended like you were just casually talking to them. However you knew, and you could almost feel it too, that Stephen's eyes were now in your direction. Soon you heard a set of footsteps coming. You quickly dismissed the class, made them formally bow before giving them all high fives and forcing them to run away.

Their giggles followed them, and when you turned around Stephen was right there. He looked relaxed but an eyebrow was raised, like he knew you were up to something. You smiled at him.

"Heyyy, what's up?"

He simply looked at you. Like he saw through your fake innocence. He probably did.

"Did you seriously hit me with an apple?"

Yep, he did.

"Maybe?" Your smile was now very forced. You could tell Stephen was trying to suppress a laugh, and you shrugged, "It was for academic purposes." 

He surprisingly brushed it off like that was a valid answer, like you messed with him all the time. That is a true fact. "How did teaching go today?"

"It went great!" You replied. "Got hit in the head with an apple myself."

"Sounds fun." He motioned for you to follow him and you fell into step beside him. "Peter and Morgan are already at the Sanctum. They said they showed up early cause they were bored."

"Sure sounds like them."

The sorcerer chuckled. "Pepper said they can stay the night again. We should head back before they make a mess or break something."

"Didn't you say they just got there?" You asked.

"You know what they're capable of."

That was true and you laughed a little. You both discussed the books Stephen had gotten from the library and what he was planning for his studies today as you made your way back home. 

~~~

When you entered the New York sanctum through the portal, you were greeted with chattering voices in the distance. Stephen kissed you on the cheek before heading off to his office to get some work done, while you followed the voices. There in the library, Morgan and Peter were sitting at a table with a notebook between them. It looked like the teenage boy was trying to explain something to the little girl, and sure enough when you listened a little more Peter was showing Morgan a blueprint for a new gadget of his. She looked interested but you knew she had no idea what he was taking about. As much as it hurt to interrupt this cute moment, you walked up to the pair.

"Didn't expect to see you two here a little early."

Morgan gasped at the sound of your voice and jumped out of her chair to give you a hug. You returned it and gave one to Peter as well.

Peter looked at your clothes, your sorcerer robes, and asked "What sorceress things were you up to today?"

"Teaching today." You replied, magically changing your robes for your civilian clothes. "We were working on simple incantations that give small and short ranged effects on forces or objects."

"I don't know what that is but it sounds cool!" Morgan said, sitting back down in her chair beside Peter. The girl sure loved to listen, even if it registered as nonsense in her young brain.

You knocked it down a notch, "Spells that you can do without anyone knowing you're doing magic, like silently moving something from one place to another."

"Whoa~" Morgan looked up at you. "That's cool!"

"Yeah it is." You smiled, "What's this blueprint for Pete?"

Peter perked up at your question and began to explain it to you. As he was doing that, you flicked your wrist with a quick jolt after a whisper of words spewed out. Nearby, a few books tumbled off the shelves. The two jumped from the sudden burst. It took them a second for it to click that you had done it and it was an example of what you were talking about earlier. You showed them again, now them knowing it was happening so they could see how it was done, you teleported the books back onto their places on the shelf.

"I wanna do that!" Morgan said.

"Absolutely not."

"Imagine all the things I could do at school if I could do that." Peter said with a dreamy tone, "I could mess with Flash and he won't even know its me!"

"You are not learning magic."

The two were always just begging for you to teach them some magic. They knew you taught a class of children already and that was always their excuse. Stephen always said to not teach them, Morgan was too young and Peter already had powers. 

But you had this topic on your mind for quite a while now. Should you give them lessons? Other than that, what was so bad about opening them up to the mystic arts? Peter was very responsible and you trusted him with it. As for Morgan, yes she was little, but it never hurts to introduce things to kids early slowly so it becomes easier for when they are older.

It hurt to always tell them no. 

As the day went on you tried to avoid the topic of magic. Which was difficult in a sanctum full of enchanted relics and books upon books of spells. So it was probably a good idea to get out of there for a few hours. 

When Stephen finished his study session, you all decided to take a walk to take advantage of the nice weather. There was an ice cream place a few blocks from Bleeker St that you just loved, and Peter and Morgan had never been there. You knew they would love it as much as you did. It did not take much decision making, a trip for ice cream it was! 

Soon you were lounging outside in the warm sunshine, sitting on a bench outside the shop as you ate your cones together. The street was not too busy at the moment so it was peaceful. The frozen treats were as delicious as always, and the kids seemed to think so too. Stephen was chatting with Peter about school while you were trying to keep Morgan from getting her hands sticky from her dripping cone.

It was nice to have a break. To spend time with loved ones. Being a protector of a place that shielded the whole planet from inter dimensional threats constantly called for action, and being a teacher on top of that demanded even more. On a regular work day you were either fighting creatures that possessed dark magic, wrangling young sorcerers, or being locked up in a library for hours on end. Often all those things happened over the course of twelve hours. 

But you always made sure to take a moment to slow down every now and then. You had to force Stephen to do so too, due to him forgetting to take care of himself sometimes. These times with Peter and Morgan allowed for that. Step down from being a sorcerer, a teacher, one of Earth's mightiest heroes, a mystical protector, and just be yourself. 

Dispute how busy it could get, life was good.

"Strange!"

The four of you jumped at the sudden voice. For some reason you had not noticed the portal that had opened up and that Wong was poking his head through. Just for split second you saw his eyes dart down to your ice cream cones, you knew Wong had a thing for ice cream. He seemed to catch himself and returned his attention to the Sorcerer Supreme. 

"Jesus, Wong," Stephen's brow creased, "You need to stop doing that." He then turned to the kids, "This is like the third time this week and it's only Tuesday."

"Sorry to interrupt domestic life, but we need you Doctor."

"I'm off for the rest of the day." Stephen replied, seeming to be putting more of his attention on his cone than on the head poking through a portal.

"The other sanctum masters need a word." Wong shrugged, like he was skeptical, "Something about connections with those temples in southern Japan."

Stephen groaned, "I never get a break do I?" You assumed it was a rhetorical question. To your knowledge, those temples in Japan were having abnormal mystic activity, a task Stephen did not want to get involved in due to his schedule. His annoyed tone made sense. 

You laughed as he forced himself to stand up with a little exaggeration. This got a few giggles out of Peter and Morgan as well. The wizard magically changed into his signature blue robes before walking over to Wong's portal. "Don't wait up for me, I'll meet you back at the Sanctum." He kissed you on the forehead before ruffling Peter's hair.

He continued to hold and eat his ice cream. You imagined him walking into the meeting with it. It was a very comedic image that fit his personality well, not caring what others think. Don't tell me what to do, I'm Stephen Strange. You had to chuckle again at the mere thought.

As the portal expanded and closed behind him, you were left with just your two little partners in crime. Morgan's ice cream was more on her face than in her mouth again. You chuckled a little, and with a snap of your fingers it was gone and the girl was clean once again, "try not to make a mess Morgan."

"Hey (Y/N)," Peter started, "Is it possible that you can make another ice cream appear for me." He was down to his cone already, the pink strawberry cream almost completely gone.

"I don't think so, Pete." You laughed, but then you wondered if there was a spell out there that could make something like food reappear. The eye of agamotto in theory could-

"(Y/N), can you please teach us magic?"

Morgan's sudden question made your thoughts stop and your tongue froze centimeters from another lick of your treat. That familiar question. This was not in the begging tone they usually asked in. It was serious. Little Morgan genuinely asking.

As if taking the opportunity Peter added, "I really want to learn."

No whining, no pouting and big puppy eyes, no guilt trips.

It made you sad.

"You guys know I can't. Even though I wish I could."

"Please." Peter asked.

It was probably the most heartbreaking please you have ever heard. The only sound you made was you crunching on your waffle cone, delaying the inevitable answer. 

For a second you thought to yourself, what would Tony think of this? Letting Morgan dive into the mystic arts. From a very young age too, and you thought the kids in your class were young. A lot of sorcerers you know, including yourself, were not taught from childhood. You wondered how that impacted one's abilities. Would Tony allow this? Would Pepper allow this?

Would May allow this? You did not think May would be very happy to discover Peter having more 'superpowers' hidden in his back pocket. A magical spider, it was funny to think about the possibility.

You imagined what Stephen would say too, for some personal reason he would not let you teach them properly. Probably because he knew that it was a recipe for disaster, giving those two magic.

And exposing them to magic meant eventually letting them see into the dangers of this world, this dimension, and the infinite number of others. If not inducing fear in them, you were making them vulnerable to these threats. In the mystic arts there was endless beauty, but endless horrors parallel to them, like the parallel dimensions themselves. You swore to protect them, and you and Stephen would not put them in any danger.

But one little introductory lesson could not hurt, could it?

The two assumed you were dropping the question like you often did, so they sat in the unforgettable silence you created. You do not know how long that silence lasted. You were lost in debating thought. 

They took a second to register you actually answered them out of the blue.

"Fine."

Not your usual answer.

"Wait really?" Peter's smile could have lit up an entire room.

"One lesson." You indicated with your pointer finger, "And don't you dare tell Stephen."

The astonished and happy energy that was suddenly between them made you smile. You tried not to think of how much trouble you might be getting into later.

"I'm gonna be a sorceress!" Morgan jumped up from the bench and nearly dropped her ice cream.

Both you and Peter shushed her. You knew you were in for a long day, and a long time explaining yourself if you got caught. You brushed of those thoughts for now though.

~~~

"Okay, first things first about the mystic arts."

You were back at the sanctum and in the library where you and the kids cleared a little space for you to practice. You pushed a few chairs away and moved stacks of books. The three of you sat cross legged on the floor, Peter and Morgan side by side with you in front of them. You were back in your robes, and had debated on if you should give them sets of their own. But decided against it since this was not a full or true lesson, they would get them if they were actually starting a long journey. 

"You will not get it all first try. It takes years of study and practice, as much as any other skill. But put in the time and effort, you can become well skilled in no time."

Peter went to open his mouth to say something, but you stopped him, already guessing along the lines of what he was going to say.

"You get one lesson though."

He groaned, "Then how do you expect us to be good at it if we only get one lesson?"

"That's not for me to decide. If sometime in the future, Stephen decides that you both can train properly then sure."

They both pouted, Morgan doing it with a little exaggeration, but kept their ears open for their first lesson. You went into your teacher mode as if you were starting fresh with a new beginners group. 

"Okay. To break it down. The Mystic Arts focuses on the energy that lives inside our dimension and other dimensions. We simply harness and manipulate that energy for our own usage." You lifted your hands and drew a simple rune in the air, the circles and squares creating a pattern of sparks. "We can draw energy from our own dimension-" Then you brought your hands together and in a swift motion that turned your rune into a crystal wall from The Mirror Dimension. "-or we can summon from another."

The sudden change made your students flinch but bask in awe right after. 

"We can do many things with this energy. Conjure portals, shields, weapons. Cast spells, bend reality."

Morgan and Peter looked more interested in magic than they ever had been.

"Remember that we must use magic for good." You told this to all your students in all of the classes you had ever taught. "Where there is light, there is darkness. And the darkness in the Mystic Arts is very strong and tempting. We use it to protect and create. That is the beauty of it. Stephen and I constantly use magic to protect the Sanctum, Earth, this dimension. Sometimes it's a lot to keep track of, but it is worth it."

"Can we help protect the Sanctum someday?" Morgan blurted out like the question was bubbling up inside her.

"Maybe someday." 

She smiled at that.

"Alright then." With your usual introductory speech over, you picked up a book that was beside you. Flipping to the page you were searching for, you presented it to the two, "Lesson one: Energy summoning. The foundation of every spell you can learn."

You broke your teacher mode and looked at the two as a trusted friend for a second. A role model in their eyes. "You ready to make some magic?"

They nodded eagerly and you all got to work.

The session went marvelously. Teaching them was much like hanging out with them, controlling their chaos, but everything went very well. They were genuinely interested in everything you had to say and show them, a light never leaving their eyes.

Morgan was not having much luck, but when Peter had managed to draw a sparkling shape in the air with his hands, excitement erupted through the room. He even managed to slightly move an object, using one of the incantations you were teaching your class. Peter was really proud of himself, and you were really proud of him too, you knew the first stretch was difficult. Something told you that if he were to dedicate time to practicing it, he would be a good sorcerer. The little girl would get it in time, she was still very young to be starting but you could tell she wanted to keep learning. 

When you called the lesson to an end they were sad, and instantly began begging you for another one soon. You told them a maybe, if they kept their big mouths shut and not tell Stephen what you had done.

Thankfully, Stephen had been busy long enough for you three to hid any evidence of a lesson. The library was now back to normal and all trace of suspicion was cleaned up or put away. You wrapped up the innocence cover with pretending to be deep into a card game around the fireplace when Stephen came back.

~~~

After Peter and Morgan left the Sanctum after spending the night, everything was more quiet. It was like every time they were there, they brought in a certain energy that did not show up otherwise. But with it gone, you had the usual quiet of the building back that allowed you to get a few tasks done.

Currently you were sorting through a dusty pile of books and a tall stack of scrolls that had come up from one of the back rooms. Searching through old materials was one of the things that had not been done in a while around here so you decided to get started on it. Meanwhile, Stephen was running back and forth between working on some new spells and digging for something among the history books. You did not have an exact idea of what the doctor was looking for, but you let him do his thing. 

Amidst the clam silence that engulfed the library were shuffles of pages and the occasional sound of ignited magical sparks.

That concentrated silence between you was abruptly broken.

"How did Peter learn to do magic?"

You froze. You regretted your choices. How did he know? You wished for something to avoid the question, but you knew that would only make you look even more guilty.

You found yourself struggling for words and nothing but stutters came out, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Peter moved a playing card. There was magic in the air, I could tell," He scratch his beard in thought like he was thinking, but it was more for emphasis."Also he was whispering to himself. Almost like he was speaking an incantation."

You turned to face him, now all guilt appearing on your face. A table separated you both, Stephen at one end and you at the other. A tension also filled that space. A hint of a chilled fear ran down your spine caused by the look Stephen was giving you.

"I thought we discussed this." His tone was not mad or shocked. More of a mixture of sternness and annoyance. Disappointment. It hurt.

"So I gave them one lesson." You admitted, "Explained how it all works and one or two starting techniques. What's the harm in that?"

Stephen let out a long sigh, "They should not be dragged into the mystic arts."

"Why are you bringing this up now? They left yesterday?"

"I forgot about it. Until I saw this." He held up the book that was open in front of him. Subtle movement spells.

"Why let them spend time in here" you flung your arms up and gestured around you, "when they shouldn't be 'dragged'" you made air quotes with your fingers, "into the mystic arts?"

"They're safe with us here," There was a new sharp tone in his voice, "but if they go discovering magic themselves it could get them into trouble. Morgan is very young and Peter is known for being a little to ambitious with exploration."

"I trust them. I gave them one intro lesson. Everything is fine."

"There are dangers in this world. They're just kids."

"I love those two. I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was putting them in danger."

Stephen had no reply this time, like that statement hit a little different than the others.

In his silence you continued, "I swore on my life to Tony that I would protect them with my life, and one lesson does not go against that. If anything, they know more now. They know how dangerous it can be because I made sure to tell them that. I made sure they are aware of what the cost is. I let them test the waters into the good side so they can also understand the bad side."

He slowly started nodding. It was like you could see the gears turning in his head. Like it was making sense now.

You continued your passionate speech, "Those two kids are tied for second for the most important people in my life, so I made sure I taught them right. And if I were to teach them in the future than I would keep doing that."

You slumped back in your seat and never took your eyes off Stephen as you allowed that to sink in. You were expecting him to lash back at you. But he stayed quiet. Nothing happened. So you turned back to your work.

Stephen stood up and walked over to your side. You looked up from the dusty book in your hands and locked your eyes to his again.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time." You said.

Stephen took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He raised a shaking hand to your cheek, the scars and calluses rough on your soft skin. He brought his lips to your forehead.

"There is no one better to have taught them."

You smiled up at him. All trace of tension and stiffness and worry was gone from those crystal eyes, as well as the air. 

"I trust you. I'm proud. I can see how much you care for them."

Your smile grew.

"But no more." He paused, "For now."

That meant something.

"So I can I do it in the future?"

"Maybe."

Not exactly the answer you were looking for, but you would take it.


	28. Goodnight and Good Morning

The light that came from the lamp on the bedside table was dimmer than he would have wished, but Stephen could still use it to see in the dark room. It was way past sunset, midnight even, but he was wide awake and reading a book with his back propped up against the headboard of the bed. He found himself lost in a fiction book tonight. Since constantly being buried up in sorcery books for his studies, he has not had time to read for pleasure. But you had recommended him a book that he was hooked on and was reading before going to sleep. 'One more chapter,' he had said to himself. But then it was another, and another, he had gotten a little dedicated to it. 

While he read, turning the pages with a softly shaking finger, a little noise was heard from beside him. He perked up at this and tore his eyes from the written words to look over to the other side of the bed. Coming from your sleeping form was a light snoring, the little huffs in a soft pattern. Stephen let out an amused chuckle. You rarely snored. He could only recall hearing it a few times. Only when you were exhausted.

And you had been that day. You came back to the New York Sanctum all stressed and body aching from your training at Kamar Taj. You told him the long story of what happened, not only did you push yourself while doing physical training, but your study session in the library was long and infuriating. There were a few times where you struggled to understand the material and you ended up frustrated. You came home with a whirlwind of thoughts, screaming muscles, and your body just ready to collapse.

And so you did. You had not woken up since. 

He wanted to help. To help you understand the lesson you were having trouble with. To listen to you if you needed to rant about your stress. Maybe even massage out the visible tension he could see on your shoulders. But all he could do at the moment was let you rest. He would watch over you through the night though. And be there for you in the morning.

Wanting to go back to his book, he turned his attention away from you back to the pages. But your snoring continued. For some reason it distracted him. He was never easily distracted. But he was not currently distracted in a negative way. He was more amused than anything. 

Instead, he put his book down for a second and looked at you. 

Your face was partly buried in the pillow but the snoring was still audible. Steady relaxed breaths followed in consistency. Your hair was tossed to one side in a messy mass. The covers were pulled up just below your shoulders, and Stephen held back the urge to pull them up further, in fear of disturbing you.

You looked peaceful, the tenseness in your shoulders at bay and a relaxed look across your brow. He cannot remember the last time he really studied your features or little details. When he did, it was like he could appreciate the little things that made him love you as a whole. Even if you were a stressed mess and snoring in your sleep, you looked adorable. He studied you for a little while longer, just watching over you.

Finally, Stephen decided that it was probably time for himself to get some sleep. He was now growing a little tired, so he put his bookmark in the right place and put the book down on the nightstand. Reading could wait. After turning off the lamp, he pulled the covers over his body and rested his head on the pillow.

He shifted a little closer to you, carefully as to not disrupt your sleep. The strong urge to gently grab you and pull you into his chest was hard to push away. But again, you had a very long day so he left you where you were. He let himself relax, eyes threatening to close just only after a few seconds. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. He had no idea what time it was but that did not bother him. 

You stirred in your sleep, head rolling and legs stretching out before relaxing once again. The snoring continued however. This made Stephen smirk a little. Again, it was amusing to him. And he found himself falling asleep to the soft rhythm of your breathing and his own heartbeat as it started to calm. He was half asleep when he mumbled a little "Goodnight, (Y/N)" that he himself did not hear.

When Stephen woke up hours later, you were still asleep. You were not snoring anymore but you were still knocked out cold. The sunlight coming in from in between the curtains told him it was already morning, and a glance at the clock on the wall gave him a time. 8:09am. He did not know how much sleep he had gotten, and the slight dizziness in the back of his head let him know that it was not enough.

But he found himself with his arms wrapped around your sleeping form with you cuddling him right back. He must have held you in his sleep, and he hoped he had not woken you up while doing it. From the deep sleep you were currently in, he doubted it. The unconscious impulse to hold each other while asleep was warming to think about. 

The sleepiness he felt was slowly fading as he lay there. The warmth underneath the blankets was a little overwhelming, the heat from both your bodies making the bed a bit hot. He knew he had to get up eventually, let go of you and step into the cool air to start the day. But he did not want to move. This was a nice moment. Sometimes he did not take in how nice things like this felt. Falling asleep and waking up next to you every day, being there for you when you fell asleep and woke up. He loved it. Stephen smiled to himself sleepily and held you just a little tighter.

He then decided he was going to make you breakfast. Stephen was good at a lot of things, but cooking was a hit or miss. He was going to try anyways. Thoughts ran though his head of what he could make for you. Coffee first, obviously. And maybe eggs and toast and fruits. Or maybe risk burning down the kitchen with pancakes or waffles. He would figure out what to make, eventually. It was something he could do for you to help with your stress. But first he needed to get out of bed without waking you.

After slowly waking up a little more, he did not know how long he just laid there, he finally forced himself to rise. He slowly moved his arms off of you, fearing any sudden motions would disturb you. When you remained in the same position, he moved away and sat up from the bed. Leaving the comfort of the blankets, Stephen stretched out his limbs and stood to walk out of the bedroom. As soon as he was done preparing food, he would come right back to finally wake you. With breakfast in bed to say good morning.

~~~

You had been woken by the smell of coffee. It was a slow process but you gradually woke up. As your eyes fluttered open, slightly eager for the taste and buzz of what you could already smell, you were greeted with Stephen's warms smile.

"Good morning." He said, already sipping from a mug. He was sitting on his side of the bed above the covers. It looked like he was waiting for you to wake up.

"Morning~"

You stretched out your limbs. When you rubbed away the sleepiness from your eyes and you could see more clearly, you noticed two plates of food on the nightstand beside him along with another mug of coffee. Then you could smell your favorite breakfast food which made you sit up. You would always get up for coffee and food. 

"I decided to make you breakfast in bed, I know you were stressed out yesterday."

Your heart melted. "You didn't have to." 

He shrugged, "Well I already made it so I can't take it back."

You laughed. You would totally kiss him right now but you were self conscious of having morning breath. This reminded you to run a hand through your hair to smooth it down, you assumed you looked like a complete mess. Yesterday was long and stressful and you knew what that did to you. 

Stephen handed you your coffee and food, making your mood a complete change from the day before. It was a sunny morning, you had your breakfast, cozy in bed, and you had your man. This was a good morning indeed.

"What's on the to do list today?" You asked in between bites and sips.

"Why is that the first thing on your mind?" He replied, a hint of a scoff in his voice "Take a second to relax. You're too stressed."

You could not argue with that. Regardless, Stephen told you about his tasks for the day; meeting with the other sanctum masters later before teaching a class. This only reminded you of the material you needed to work on, which Stephen reminded you to forget about for now. You forced yourself to clear your head of any troubling thoughts and just live in the moment.

After finishing your breakfast, you both had time before you needed to get to work for the day. Stephen insisted on staying in bed. You did not protest to the idea. So you cuddled the morning away, wrapped in his arms and all stress forgotten about. You could stay like that forever. Under the covers, the sun coming in through the window and birds singing outside. Your head laying on his chest and hearing his strong and steady heartbeat. The comfortable quiet between you both. His hand stroking your arm for comfort. Just being present in the moment and appreciating it. You loved waking up like this.


	29. There For You

You had walked this hallway countless times, yet this time you missed the little step. A breath hitched in your throat that threatened to turn into a yelp. You held in that yelp and tumbled down, the stack of books flying from your hands as you fell. Bracing your arms in front of you, you hit the ground with your books scattering. You let out a breath of annoyance following the pain. 

One of the most powerful sorcerers of all time, and she tripped over a stair.

A long, frustrated sigh came out of you. Did that seriously just happen? You were so relieved no one saw that. Ungraceful and chaotic. You were having a good day today, all relaxed and slow due to the calm to do list for the day, but now you were grumpy. You regather your composure, and pick up your books as well as your dignity. 

While you walked back to the library, upon your first step, a pain protested. Your ankle emitted a soft pain every time you put a little pressure on it. Oh great, you thought. It was not broken, it did not hurt like a broken bone. You did not think you sprained it, the fall just rolled it a little. Whatever it was, you did not think it was serious. You could walk, that was all that mattered. 

To help, you channeled a little magic through your body, only a small amount, to ease the pain a bit so you could walk a little straighter. As if it never happened, you continued your way on to the Sanctum library. The only sound that echoed through the hallways was the creak of the floorboards, but in your head all you heard was 'ouch' every step.

The library was dead silent, except for the faint crackle of the fireplace. Stephen sat at a table, completely engrossed in the book open in front of him. He's been reading the same one since you left to grab the ones in your hands, and since you found him this morning. He was now half way through the thick volume, the bookmark was sticking near the beginning when you first saw it. Must be a good one.

His eyes flicked up when he heard your footsteps, acknowledging you coming back. He smiled at you. The corners of his lips pushing up past that beautiful cupid's bow shape, the crinkles by his eyes making it genuine.

You returned it. Walking across the room to the table, there was a sharp pain that jolted through your ankle and up your shin. The magic must have worn off, or you got distracted. Then you realized Stephen was the distraction. After all this time, he still had that affect on you. You ignored the little warmth threatening to crawl up your neck, and tried not to show the pain. 

"You're limping."

Regardless of your efforts, you must have stumbled. Must have been very subtle for you to not notice yourself. But he did. How is he so good at noticing little things that are not normal. You cursed his ability to do that.

He stood up, his chair screeching as it was pushed back. "What happened."

"Nothing." You pressed. Like it was nothing, as it was, you continued walking and put your books down on the table. You tried to ignore him. Your subtle limp was now obvious.

Stephen was suddenly at your side. "You're hurt, what happened?"

You rolled your eyes. It was a contrast to the serious look on his face. "I just rolled my ankle."

"How?" Before you could answer, Stephen braced your shoulders and with a flash, teleported you to the couch by the fireplace. He forced you to sit down and was instantly untying the laces on your boot.

"Stephen, I'm fine." 

He was not listening. It was like he did not hear you. He was so focused on getting your boot off. Doctor mode, you realized. Soon it was off, and he felt around your ankle, removing your sock and pushing up the edge of your leggings. "How did you roll it?"

This is ridiculous, you thought.

"I just tripped on the step in the hallway."

"It's a little red," He was speaking as if not to inform you, but to himself. Doctor examination, assessing an injury so he can figure out what to do next. "small amount of swelling."

Oh God help me, you thought, now annoyed.

His fingers pressed on the swelling lightly, a spark of pain. It was tolerable. Then his eyebrows furrowed together. Without warning, and a flick of his fingers, a warmth spread and left before a bigger spark of pain. He removed your magic from it. Now you felt something. It must have shown in your face, for he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"That spell only suppresses pain, (Y/N). It doesn't help with healing."

You opened your mouth, to tell him to stop. To not to worry. But in an instant he was gone. That damn teleportation spell he loved to use. Before you could complain about it, he was back with bandage wrap in one hand and an ice pack in another. You slumped down in defeat. You let him tend to your foot. You felt like a five-year-old.

"Why are you so protective?" It came out a little more harsh than you meant. The look on his face told you that it landed a bit wrong.

He looked up from his work, the bandage now half wrapped around your ankle. His stare was cold. "Because you can be careless." He pulled the bandage a little tighter. Pain shot out of your ankle. Not too much, just enough to emphasize his point.

"That's a dumb answer."

He let out a sharp breath out of his nose, a huff, annoyance. At your stubbornness. He finished up the job in silence. Wrapped neatly, like he had done it countless times. He probably has. The ice pack was placed over top, and the cold seeping through the fabric of the bandage and soothing the pain right away.

Finally, he stood back up. "Stay off it for a while."

You sat there, arms crossed over your chest, staring at your foot. You did not really want to look at him. You did not need him babying you. You managed five years on your own, carrying everything on your shoulders. The thought of that gave a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Stephen sat down beside you on the couch. "(Y/N), I'm protective because I'm sorry."

You finally looked at him, a little tilt to your head in confusion.

He continued, "I was gone for five years."

It was like he read your mind.

"I'm here now. I want to make it count." He placed a delicate kiss on your forehead, "I just want to be there for you."

You smiled, seeing the meaning behind this new over-protective nature. He was always protective, that urge was stronger now. You could not blame him. It all made sense. And it was sweet.

You leaned over and kissed him, a hand cupping his cheek softy. "Thank you, but really it's minor."

"Still give it a rest. It will be fine if you do. Walk on it and it will get worse."

"Okay," You braced yourself to stand and hopped on one foot. "I need my books though."

A strong hand rested on your shoulder and pushed you back down on the couch, "Sit. I'll get them for you."


	30. Admire

Stephen felt bored. He did not want to start his work yet and found himself procrastinating a bit.

Stalling the inevitable, he trudged his way to the kitchen to get some coffee. There was a pot already made in the machine when he got there. He had woken up to the other side of the bed being empty this morning, which meant that you were already up and doing things. He wondered where you were, what you were doing today, as he poured himself a mug.

Today he had to dig through a pile of books sent to him from the London sanctum to scribe runes into a new collection. Boring. He would much rather do some combat training or practice a new, complicated dimensional travel spell. But nope, today he was stuck with studying old writings that he knew would take hours and make his hand ache. 

He was tired too, he stayed up late reading last night. Again. Knowing how exhausted he would be in the morning, he still did it. Now he was regretting it.

He did not know what time it was in the present moment. It felt too early. He had forced himself out of bed, energy a blank slate and almost stumbling through the bedroom. The sorcerer had no sense of time as he took a gulp of his warm morning fuel.

As he started to wake up, it took him a few attempts to preform the spell that did a quick change of his clothes. One moment he was in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, the next in his dark blue robes. He would have looked put together if it were not for the dull look on his face and pillow-ruffled hair. With caffeine now in his system, he was able to make his way to the library to get sorted for the day. But still slowly.

The library was empty, a little cold from the early spring weather outside. The contents of one of the tables was organized chaos, as he like to call it. His books in a messy pile, old papers and documents stacked in the wrong order, the remains of a late night snack, and dip pens and ink nowhere to be found. He left his writing materials in his office. Out of laziness he conjured a slingring portal directly to his office desk and grabbed them. He could work in his office, but then he would have to carry the book pile. He decided that the library would be fine for today.

Sitting down, he gathered his things he needed to start his work early, now choosing to just get it out of the way. He could already feel the stress and he had not even started.

Then he heard footsteps. 

He caught a glimpse of you down the hallway. Coming down the direction that lead to the library itself. You were a little too immersed in the energy bar you were munching on to notice his glance. Stephen used this to his advantage for a second or two.

He noticed you were wearing your robes that you always wear for combat training, drawing the conclusion of what was on your agenda for that morning. A book cradled in your one hand, one on advanced shield conjuring, the other crumpling the wrapper of your breakfast (apple cinnamon flavor). The look on your face was blank, but Stephen could tell you were lost in your own thoughts. With your expression combined with your hair up and out of the way, it said you were in a determined mood. 

The complete opposite of how Stephen felt. He was ready to go back to bed, but you looked ready to take on the world.

It was a lovely look on you. 

When you entered the library, you smiled at him through your mouthful. Stephen felt suddenly more awake. It wasn't the caffeine.

Being acknowledged by you still gave his ego a little boost, it made him feel good. And that smile, he thought it was adorable. It was charming. You looked busy, but you had time to smile at him.

Ego boosted for sure.

"You look happy this morning." He pointed out.

"In a good mood." You replied after finishing your energy bar.

"I can tell."

To him, it was rewarding to see you in a good mood. Whenever you had something to smile about, it made him happy too. 

"Off to train this morning?"

"Mhm!" You approached his table and slung an arm around his neck, then placed a cheerful kiss on his temple.

Stephen could smell the apples and cinnamon on you. He wanted to taste it.

"And what is the great Doctor Stephen Strange up to this morning?" The pleasant tone in your voice was music to his ears.

"Nothing exciting," He sighed, "just some translations of old documents and books for now."

"Well get it done." You said, "It won't take you too long I'm sure."

"I would prefer doing something more exciting today."

Stephen looked up at you and brought his face closer to yours. He was doing the thing, reaching up as if asking for a kiss. You caught on and gave it to him. Now he was tasting the apples and cinnamon. A hand found its way to your cheek to deepen it, only shaking ever so softly. He felt you suppressing a smile against his lips. He pulled you in more, suddenly very playful.

You giggled against him, "Stephen, I have to go. I'm gonna be late."

"Okay okay." He chuckled, even though he wanted you to stay. But he let you go. "Have a good session."

"Thanks, see you later." You blew him a kiss, turned on your heel, and walked off to the portal that leads to Kamar Taj.

Stephen continued to observe you as you walked off on your way. Off to kick ass, he thought, knowing your strength in the mystic arts was combat. There was a little skip in your step of eagerness, a sway to your hips that made him feel a little something. It was like with every step you took, the urge to call your name or go catch you to make you stay grew. But soon you were out of sight, on your way to training. 

He missed you already. Seeing you smile at him like that made him want to have you by his side all day long. He knew you would be back but still. 

Instead of letting it overtake him, he sat down and opened a book to get to work. The day would pass by if he focused. So that is just what he aimed to do.

~~~

There had been an emergency in Hong Kong later that day and Stephen had to take care of it. After fighting off a raged inter-dimensional demon and helping to clean up the mess, he was back home in no time. He got away with a few scrapes and bruises but that did not bother him.

It was getting late, and after a long day of being Sorcerer Supreme, he needed a break. He did not want to see another runes book or another monster. Sending his cloak back to its place in one of the relic rooms, he made his way upstairs to find you.

It did not take him long. In the bedroom you were in a comfy chair that sat in the corner, reading. Stephen was so quiet you had not noticed he was there, or so he thought. Maybe you were so consumed by the book in your lap, which was probably the case.

With sorceress mode off for the day, you looked relaxed. Your hair was down and a little messy, opposite to the neat and put together version he saw this morning. Your favorite (also his favorite) soft bathrobe was wrapped around you, matching slippers dangling from your feet.

You looked beautiful, just sitting there. Stephen would admire you for hours if he could.

For some reason, the fact that you were reading made you more beautiful to him. It showed so much of your personality, just sitting still reading a book. The relaxed slump of your shoulders and your bright eyes darting across the page. So captured by the story, in your own little world. He loved it. 

He finally broke his trance, stepping into the room and walking over to you.

It was then when you looked up from your book at his presence. You gave him a big smile that melted his heart. "How did it go?" You closed your book. Giving him all your attention, he realized.

A smile tugged at his lips, "Good. Well, if you consider sending a demon back to its own dimension good. Then it went good."

You let out a breath of a laugh, "Pretty normal for Sorcerer Supreme I would say."

"Oh yeah. Completely normal day for me."

You got up out of your chair, closed the distance between you both, and kissed him on the cheek. Before you could move Stephen grabbed you, deciding it was not enough, and brought his lips to yours. He smirked into the kiss in victory at your little yelp of surprise. But he held you there, eagerly kissing you just as he imagined of doing all day.

"I missed you today."

"We saw each other for lunch."

"It wasn't enough." 

You had went back to Kamar Taj to study after your training, which drove Stephen a little crazy. Even crazier than writing out runes and spells all day.

You let out that gorgeous laugh again. "Well I'm here now."

"That's what I'm happy about."

Your hands moved up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders. Every little movement of your fingers seemed to tingle the skin under his robes.

"Stephen, you're stressed."

His face scrunched up, "What? Stressed? I'm not stressed?"

The way he said it sure proved your point, he noticed.

"You're tense."

He did not realize he was. He did feel tired, and he had had enough of his work for today. Maybe he was a little stressed.

"I had a long day."

"You have the night off," A reassuring look spread across your face, "relax." 

A little thought popped into Stephen's mind. His eyes began to travel. Up and down that bathrobe. Desiring what was underneath it all. He slowly raised an eyebrow at you. "Could you help me with that?"

He watched a new expression glaze your features, "I'd be happy to."


	31. The Agent and Her Sorcerer

When you stepped off the jet and onto the landing, you let out a long breath of relief. That field mission was finally over. It was an early call that got you out of bed before the sun came up. Too early for your body to function, but with the encouragement of coffee and Captain Rogers forcing you out of bed, you conquered the task. You checked your phone for the time, it was now around noon. You were ready to sit down, maybe even take a nap. You desperately needed a break.

But you knew you would not be able to rest.

Tony was already on your ass. He came out of nowhere, scaring the life back into you, and shoved a tablet in your hands. "Before you file your report, you got another one."

You groaned, falling into step beside him to make your way into the building. "Already?"

Tony pushed a few things on your tablet and an image came up. It was one of the objects you had recovered from this morning's mission. On the side was a stream of jumbled letters and numbers. 

"Decoding, seriously?"

Tony shrugged, with a grin on his face that you wanted to punch off. "Hey, you're best for the job."

"Can't FRIDAY just run through it?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

You glared at him.

"Come on, you got this."

You rolled your eyes, "Fine. Only because it might give us a new lead."

"Atta girl! Don't stress yourself out."

You were already stressed.

"Oh and by the way, someone in the lounge is here to see you."

After a brief moment of surprise, you knew who it was. Tony saw the smile appear on your face, then winked at you. You rolled your eyes at him.

You tucked the tablet under your arm and made your way to the lounge. Maybe you were getting a little break before continuing for the day after all. A small amount of energy that came from your happiness pushed you forwards.

When you got there, sure enough, there he was.

"Hey, I thought you might want coffee."

You chuckled. Of course you wanted coffee. 

Stephen Strange had a coffee tray in his hands that had two cups in it. He was standing around looking a little awkward, a little out of place at the compound. He looked relived to see you, as if anyone else in the doorway would made him embarrassed. His serious demeanor was no where in sight, a hint of warmth in his cheeks.

He wasn't wearing his sorcerer robes, but casual clothes. A jacket, dark jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, simple things that you got to see him in more often now. You liked it. Very much.

Without any hesitation, you made your way over to him. Giving him a big smile the entire way. You put your tablet down so you could take the cup he was holding out for you. "Thank you." Your gloved hands brushed against his bare shaking ones. The contact was enough to widen your smile.

"Don't mention it."

"Hi! How are you? What's new?" You asked him, leaning one hand on a table and sipping your coffee with the other.

Stephen let out a breath, "Well this morning I helped to try and close a dimensional rip in space time. If we hadn't managed to close it then it would have swallowed an entire country."

"Sounds exciting, Doctor." You hid a smirk behind a look of playfully exaggerated interest.

"Oh it was." He was trying to hide a smirk too, "How about you, Agent (L/N)?" His cheek twitched, trying desperately to not let that smirk slide through.

"Well I just came back from a mission in London where an very well hidden Hydra base was found. There were a few of their agents there, kicked some ass, and managed to recover some of their tech and files. You know, normal things."

"This is a very casual conversation despite its content." He commented.

You both broke after that, smirks turning into fits of chuckles. You reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

The two of you were developing into a 'thing' recently. Whenever he would come to the compound, you would have your eye on him. And you could feel his eye on you as well. It had been going back and forth for a while, finding excuses to talk to each other and purposely being in the same room as one another. Casual attraction.

You noticed the little details in him. Taking every opportunity to make a snarky comment during meetings. Dedication and a 'cool calm' overtaking him whenever disusing anything serious. His gaze of sparkling blue, sharp features, and welcoming smile. The very presence of him either made your heart stop or quicken, sometimes both simultaneously. 

Whenever you were both having a conversation, whether for work or just friendly chatter, you found yourself entranced by him. His voice, his gorgeous face, his personality. Not casual attraction anymore, you were sightly obsessed. 

But there was always this look in his eyes, that he recognized your attraction to him. And a look that told you he had similar emotions. You just knew it. You paid attention to him. You noticed him paying attention to you with interest, catching him staring on occasion. 

Things had went from zero to one hundred at a party that Tony threw last week. You had a little too much to drink. Stephen did too. You found yourselves alone. Things escalated from there. You woke up the next morning in his bed in the New York sanctum, cuddled in his arms. You both went out for breakfast that morning. He took you out for dinner a day after.

Ever since then, he shows up at the compound when he can, or calls you to ask how you are doing. Work for both of you has gotten pretty busy lately so finding time to go out together was hard. But you promised each other another date as soon as you both were free.

This was a long time coming, you both knew that. All it took was one little push. But you did not expect that push to be a little alcohol. It happened anyways, so you decided to take it without complaints. 

Stephen looked around, making sure no one else was in the room to intrude. After confirming, he leaned down and stole a kiss from you. You giggled and let him, leaning up into him. He pulled away to let you have another sip of your coffee. 

He wasn't drinking from his own cup. You felt his eyes on you. It did not take long to figure out why. You were still in your uniform, one that is similar to Natasha's. Black bodysuit, weapons belt. Skin tight. A blush crept up on your face, some memories coming back from that night. He has seen you wearing this before, but now his gaze had a different weight to it.

"Liking the view, Strange?" You asked with a raised eyebrow and mischief glittering in your eyes.

He shrugged, "Now that I know what it all looks like, I like the view even more." Casual. Calm. Cocky. 

You playfully smacked him on the shoulder, bringing his hint of a smile into light. Tucking the tablet under your arm, coffee in one hand and Stephen's own hand in another, you pulled him over to one of the couches. The two of you sat down. "I have a little tech and paperwork to do right now. You're welcome to stay while I do it, if you're free."

He relaxed beside you, an arm slinging over the back of the couch. "I've got time. Wong is watching the Sanctum, I have the afternoon off."

"Maybe if I finish early we can go out?" You asked with a perky smile.

He gestured to your open tablet. "Better get to work then." You laughed, quickly kissed him, and did get to work. You explained to him your tasks, the decoding you needed to do and then fill out your mission report file. He seemed interested, looking over your shoulder the whole time as you explained your process. He watched you complete the decoding, send the results to the cloud, and start typing away at your morning's mission report.

Stephen's presence behind you the entire time was comforting, taking away some of the stress of your busy work. His warmth and the smell of coffee in the air made you content. You felt him start to fiddle with the tails of your hair, you jokingly swatting him away before he went right back to it. 

During the breakfast date, and the dinner date, you saw more little things about him you liked. There was curiosity and interest in his eyes. Behind that serious shell was gentleness and kindness, a full heart who thinks for others. It was like after that night, you got to see the real Stephen Strange, not the Sorcerer Supreme. He was a gentle lover, even drunk, making sure you were comfortable the entire time. Eating out together, he was a gentleman. Seeing him around the compound, he seemed to be smiling more. 

You never knew the great Doctor Stephen Strange was a total softy. It made you like him even more.

While writing, you found yourself putting extra care into reviewing the mission and its details. This may have been caused by knowing Stephen was watching your every move and you wanted to make a good impression of your work ethic. You made sure to skim through for any mistakes or typos in your writing as well. After some time, discarded cups on the coffee table and Stephen now subtly nuzzling your neck, you submitted your report. 

"Do you have to do that after every mission?" The man who was practically wrapping his entire body around yours on the couch asked. 

"Yeah. That was one of the longer ones. Most things were more straightforward this time around, but I did a lot in London today." You heaved a sigh, momentary wiggled out of Stephen's arms to plunk your tablet down on the coffee table, and relaxed back into the couch.

"Have anything else to do?" He asked.

"Not currently." You turned to him, now giving him your full attention. He seemed to like it. 

"Well then, maybe you and me can go grab lunch?"

"I'd like that."

You watched his eyes dip down, briefly glancing at your lips before looking back up at your eyes. You caught him. This told you what he was thinking about, and soon you were thinking about it yourself. And then you were doing it. One of his hands rested on your cheek, the other found your waist as he kissed you. Your hands tangled around his neck and up into his hair gently. 

It was like you lost track of time. You just focused on Stephen, a hand of his running over the fabric of your tight uniform.

"I'm glad Tony threw that party."

You and Stephen urgently parted at the interruption. Standing in the doorway, Steve and Natasha had smug grins. They were still in their uniforms from the mission, Steve's shield strapped across his back. You groaned. 

When you told only one person that you went home with Stephen that night, it had spread through the compound like wildfire. Your coworkers all knew, and they were relieved. Finally, they had said. You must have not noticed how obvious you and Stephen's electric stares and intrigued chatter were.

You were a little embarrassed at being caught making out, but the embarrassment practically radiated off Stephen. He immediately straightened upright and cleared his throat. Apparently he did not show his vulnerable side to anyone but you, him instantly clicking back into a neutral expression when facing someone else. 

Nat got right to the point, ignoring the irritated look on your face, "We got a new lead. There was a new location marked in one of their files found in London. Venice. We leave in thirty."

A frown glazed your features. You were really looking forward to spending some time with Stephen again. You looked at Stephen, who shared a mutual disappointed look in his eyes. But you knew that he would go let you work. It was annoying.

It wouldn't hurt to ask. Would it?

You stood up from the couch, grabbing your tablet to pull up your report again. You strided towards your bosses, a lick of confidence in your posture. 

"Um actually I was kind of hoping if I could get the rest of the day off." You sang. 

Steve let out a breath in a smug laugh, while Nat was hiding one of her own. 

With a smile, you handed Nat your tablet, the mission report on the screen. Clean, detailed, care put into it, reflecting your hard work you had accomplished all morning. You saw her eyes look it over, the captain leaning in to do the same. 

"You did work hard this morning." Steve pointed out.

"And you did eventually save our asses in the end." Nat added.

As you said to Stephen earlier, you did kick ass during the mission. 

You gave them a look of hope. It was obvious what you wanted, they both knew it. For some reason you felt like they were lengthening the moment to tease you. To leave you in anticipation. 

After what felt like minutes instead of seconds, the two turned to each other and exchanged expressions. Steve nodded. Natasha handed back your tablet.

"Go play with your sorcerer and his magic hands." Natasha whispered to you with a wink. A deep blush crept up onto your neck, and you saw her smirk. Scrunching your face up in a mock sneer, you snatched your tablet back.

"Have fun, you two." Steve said as a goodbye, and him and Natasha left the lounge to get ready for part two of today's investigation. 

You turned back to Stephen. He had an impressed look on his face. Now standing, he threw away your empty coffee cups in a nearby bin."You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Too bad. Already did." You shrugged, sauntering back over to stand in front of him.

Stephen gave you a smile, and opened a slingring portal right in front of you both. "Then lets go."

You put down your tablet and went to empty your weapons belt. "I'm still in uniform, Stephen." You laughed, "I should go change first."

The sorcerer snapped his fingers, and your skintight Avengers uniform turned into a pair of leggings and a blouse. An outfit Stephen had complimented you on last week. You were surprised he remembered it. 

You rolled your eyes at him, and before you could say anything, he grabbed your hand and pulled you through the portal.


	32. A Stark Contrast

The plans you had this evening slightly worried you. It was either going to go really good, or really bad. The knots of excitement and anxiety fought against each other in your stomach, like butterfly flutters and stinging wasps jabbing around.

You smoothed the wrinkles out of your beautiful blue cocktail dress as you walked down the large staircase in the foyer, heels clicking on the steps during your decent. You did one last check in your bag for everything you needed and after confirming you had not forgotten anything, you continued. 

You and Pepper have been planning this for a while, but only now were you all able to clear time out of your busy schedules to do it. A double date night with you, Stephen, Tony, and Pepper. Tony made reservations at a fancy restaurant in Lower Manhattan, close to Bleeker St. Stark insisted on the high end establishment, saying that the food and setting was worth it. His treat, obviously. They were already making their way to pick you both up from the tower and would not be long now. 

You could imagine the good outcome: a nice night with close friends doing some catching up with an excuse to dress up and eat classy food. You could also imagine the bad one: Tony and Stephen either finding something to fight about or trying to one up one another. And knowing them, if that happened it could go on for the entire night. You were at least expecting some type of disagreement to go down.

Pepper shared your concerns a little, and you both decided to each talk to them before hand. To ask them to try and not start a fight tonight. You still had to do that. And you found Stephen already in the foyer, fumbling with his tie. You approached him with a raised eyebrow. His hands were giving him trouble with tying the proper knot. Must be the shaking.

You do not remember the last time you saw him all dressed up. You liked the sight of it. He was probably struggling to remember exactly how to tie his tie, which must have been the result of not needing to for quite some time. Maybe you should go out with the Starks more often.

"Need help?" You asked, a little laughter in your voice.

His eyes jerked up at the sound of your voice. He sighed, admitting his defeat. "Yes please."

You assisted him with finishing the knot. The entire time you felt his eyes on you. Sure enough, when you looked up you saw those sparkling blue gems staring right back at you.

"You look amazing."

Once you finished, you reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "You do too."

He smiled and threw on his blazer, straightening it out over his shoulders and smoothing it down.

"Are you going to behave yourself tonight?" You said, crossing your arms over your chest and looking up at him with a serious glance.

He looked genuinely confused, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you and Tony are in the same room it's like a contest." 

Going from confused to realization, he replied, "It's always his fault."

You scoffed, "Don't blame the whole thing on him, you're part of the problem too."

He shrugged and did that little tilt of his head he did when he was thinking, "He's worse."

"Whatever, just please don't cause trouble." You begged, "I want a nice night."

"Okay," He sighed, like he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Stephen, I'm serious."

"Okay okay, I get it. No making Stark upset. On purpose."

You rolled your eyes. He was good at doing that, but you did not need it tonight.

"We haven't been out like this in a while," You mused, "I'm excited."

"Yeah, it's nice we finally have a break." Stephen had let out a deep breath, like he was tying to relax.

The past week had been hectic. There were multiple problems that had happened over at Kamar Taj that took a lot of work and energy to resolve. You both needed a night out. You were thankful Wong offered to watch over the Sanctum tonight. 

Out of nowhere, Stephen blurted, "Do they have to pick us up? We could just meet them there."

"We can't just take a slingring portal to a fancy restaurant, Stephen." 

He groaned a little, "I don't exactly trust Stark behind the wheel."

He had a point. You imagined Tony's lack of chaotic control might get translated into his driving. But you knew that was not the only reason Stephen was looking a tad worried. That deep breath earlier was him trying to relax. Obviously it was because of the crash in his old Lamborghini. To your knowledge, Stephen had not driven or even been in a car since then. You could not blame him for it. He did not even need it, with slingrings and mystical ways to travel. 

You saw the anxious energy that emitted off of him.

You looked him in the eyes, "It will be alright." 

He gave you a little nod, like he knew what you meant. You comforted him with another quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it." You said, "Worrying only makes it worse. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Stephen cleared his throat, "I'll try."

Even though you had not experienced that horrific car crash, you understood his nerves. Reaching for his hand, you pulled him into a hug. "I'll be right here." That made him smile.

Pepper texted you that they were here already. When you and Stephen stepped out of the Sanctum doors and onto Bleeker St, there was an Audi sports car in a flashy silver colour waiting. Tony and Pepper were in the front waving you over. You gently grabbed Stephen by the hand again, reminding him that there was nothing to worry about, and jumped in the back seat together.

"You two clean up nice," Tony said as a greeting. He shifted gears and pulled out onto the road to drive to the restaurant. "Last time I saw you, you were roughed up by some magic monsters."

"They were demons from another dimension." Stephen pointed out, "Who were trying to eat us."

"Well good thing you both weren't eaten." Tony replied.

You could tell they were trying to be nice. It was kind of obvious. It was like it thick layer in the air. The hard resistance to make a jabbing comment.

"Well the mystic arts always comes with surprises." You said.

"Any magical duties you two have after dinner tonight?" Pepper asked, more joking then an actual question.

"Are you kidding, it's our night off." Stephen laughed.

Past his light hearted tone, and the urge to poke at Tony, there was still a trace of nervousness in Stephen's voice. You could feel his hand in yours trembling a little more than they usually did. You squeezed your hand around his a little tighter. You could see that it was like he braced himself for every turn and every acceleration the car made. But the fact that you were still holding his hand made things a little better.

Along the way, the four of you caught up. Stark Industries was going strong and the Avengers were doing well as always. You shared a few recent things going on with the sanctum and Stephen bragged about how well your skills and studies were progressing.

In little time, Tony pulled up to the restaurant and the four of you go out to start the night. The place was very high end, but not too classy. It was a place where you could show up all fancy, but still have a casual time. Your little party was definitely recognized by people that passed by, other patrons, and the staff. This gave you a little boost of confidence, and quick service to your table. 

Your shoulders relaxed, all worry of Stephen and Tony ruining the night was replaced with excitement. With your arm wrapped around his, you smiled and got ready for a pleasant night.

~~~

They were trying so hard. 

From the moment you all sat down, there were opportunities for them to pick at one another. To argue about one little thing or brag about something. They did not take any of those opportunities. Normally, knowing Stephen, he would have taken every single on of those to his advantage for his own amusement. But no, it was all calm and pleasant. 

The two had a lot of similarities when it came to personalities. Cocky, stubborn, full of themselves, and very existences dripping in sarcasm. They both were really good at improvising snarky comments when presented with an opportunity. That is why they clashed so often. 

But there was little differences that you had picked up over your time of knowing them both. Stephen is a little more clever and had more of a witty and collected style. Tony's style is more chaotic, out there or down right ridiculous. Tony is more outgoing, while Stephen can be a little more reserved. Stephen is responsible, Tony is not.

The contrast was more obvious once you realize it.

And you did not want to listen to those two personalities bicker all night.

You tried to focus on the good things. They were trying for you and Pepper, so you could have a good night. The appetizers were delicious, and you could only imagine how good your main course would be. Tony had reserved a table with a beautiful view of the city, the lights and buildings being visible through a large window. Table conversation was great and things were trouble free.

It actually felt weird like this. The usual was non stop bickering. But now with them being nice to each other, it was all so strange. Defiantly a stark contrast from the normal.

You had to bring this to light, and in the middle of dessert you did. 

As you were taking a bite of your slice of cheese cake, Tony said "I actually admire you Strange."

You froze in shock. And apparently everyone else at the table did too, even Tony himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Stephen cockily said. "Repeat that."

It was like Stark was trying not to throw up saying it, "I admire you. Your whole life was taken away and you bounced back. Now saving lives a better way. I admire that."

You looked at Pepper. You thought that maybe she was behind it but the look on her face told you otherwise. The smile on Stephen's face was one of amusement and astonishment, like he was taken aback. He stumbled to say thank you, but he did eventually. 

Despite the nice moment, you broke out, "I don't like this."

"What?" The two men said at the same time.

"The fact that you both aren't ripping out each others throats is kinda scary." 

Pepper took a sip of her wine, "Yea it does feel a little off."

"Very off." You corrected.

Stephen turned to you, "I agreed to not make fun of him for you though."

"I though it would be better, but something just feels like it's missing." You admitted.

"Make fun of me?" Stark asked. "Is that what you call it?"

"That's the lighter term."

"Then what's the usual term, Merlin?"

"I'd say 'wiping the floor with you' is the better sounding term."

And with that cool and quick comment, things grew into a argument. All the tension that build up over the course of the night was released into a wave of quick witted remarks, one after another with some name calling. You kinda prayed that the other tables were not paying attention.

You and Pepper slightly smiled at each other.

"And they're back." Pepper said into her glass of wine.

Yes they were, and you loved it.


	33. Kiss Me Goodnight

You can never sleep when you are alone in the bed anymore. You had become so accustom to having your wizard right next to you. Cuddles all through the night while you both slept. Simply just sensing his presence only a pillow away. His arms around you, his light snoring in your ear, right by your side. To protect you from nightmares. From any threats in the dark. Now, you realized, he protected you from the insomnia that lingered over your shoulder too. 

Stephen has been away in the evenings lately due to a few problems around the world needing the Sorcerer Supreme. Nights at Kamar Taj, London, or Hong Kong, or somewhere just as far away. You would often wait for him to come back home to the sanctum before you went to bed. On good nights, he would be back before you were starting to get tired for the night. Enough time for you to listen to his story of his adventure just before bed.

But sometimes he would not be back until way past midnight. Past the time you got out of your day clothes and the time you took to get ready for bed. Yet you still waited, sleep not coming to you until he returned by your side. Nights where you just lay under the covers of your shared bed. Tired. So very sleepy. But that sleep not coming to you. Eyes droopy, but open. You could not sleep. Not until you saw that sparkling portal open and your man stepping through it. 

Not till you knew he would fall asleep next to you.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was cold in New York. The rain pounding outside your window. It was warm under the blankets, but you wanted Stephen's warmth too. You did not know what time it was, but you knew it was getting late. The clock's ticking was the only sound you could hear yet you did not bother to check the displayed numbers. You had put your book down a while ago, you no longer feeling the mood to read to keep yourself occupied.

So you just lay there. Waiting. For either Stephen to return or sleep to take over. Whatever came first.

After a long time, of you yawning and constantly shifting your position in the bed, a ring of sparkles appeared on the wall. Stephen stepped through the portal. He looked a little roughed up, gauze covering a cut on his forehead, a bruise contouring his cheekbone, and his robes dirtied. You smiled at the mere sight of him.

"Stephen..." You called out sleepily, reaching your arm out with grabby hands. You would have gotten up to pull him into bed with you, but you were just so tired. 

He looked tired too. Probably worked hard. Probably took a little beating too from the way he was patched up a little. But upon looking down at you calling his name with a sleepy smile, he smiled too. Smiled around the wounds and bruising on his face. 

He walked over to the bed, took your outstretched hand, and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. But he kept holding your hand as he bent over and put another kiss on your forehead.

"It's late." He said softly, as if saying it in any louder would disturb you. "Rest."

"You need rest too." You replied. A mere croak.

"I know, I'm coming. Be right back." He pulled away and let go of your hand, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

You let your eyes droop more. And you did not realize how long it was until Stephen was done. The bed dipped down beside you, and the covers shifted as he climbed in right up next to you. He snaked his arms around your body and soon became the big spoon. You relaxed into him, now falling asleep, feeling him kiss your temple.

And finally, the tiredness overtook your mind and body. You were asleep. It came a lot easier when Stephen was keeping you safe.

~~~

Stephen had been called again to take care of things. You were reading on a chair on the upstairs platform in the foyer when you hear his hurried footsteps. You watched him straighten his deep blue robes, check for his slingring, and pass you to begin to go down the stairs to get his cloak of levitation. Watching him get ready to leave hurt. Because you knew you would not be able to sleep well until his return. You had not told him, despite how many times it had happened recently.

"Stephen," You called, making him stop his decent and turn around.

You placed down your book and stood up. Stephen came back up the stairs to meet you. Something flashed in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?"

Somehow, the man always new. He's too smart for his own good. 

You bit your lip in a little anxiety. "I haven't been sleeping well."

His eyes widened a little, "Oh. I know. I've noticed you've been awake whenever I come home late. Is everything alright?" In his protective nature, he walked right up to you and held your face in his hands, forcing you to look up at him. The slight shaking in his hands gave you comfort, the familiarity of the trembling on your cheeks. 

"I-" You hesitated, trying to force your thoughts out into words, "I think it's because of you."

He tilted his head, a signal for you to go on.

"I can't sleep until you come back. I can't sleep alone anymore."

You watched it process in his head. A look, which looked like distress, glazed across his face. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize." You gave him an almost sad smile, "It's not your fault. I guess I just got used to it." 

He then had his thinking face on, "Well, maybe I can look for something to help. Spell or a ritual-"

"No no," You pressed, "You don't worry about me right now. You have work to do."

His sharp features went soft.

"Actually I have a better idea. I'll come home as soon as I can. To kiss you goodnight." He promised, before connecting his lips to yours for a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon, my love." You exchanged smiles.

With that he turned around and quickly made his way down the stairs. 

~~~

Stephen was gone most of the day. And with you buried in your books during the daylight and a hard training session later, you were ready to end the day. 

That night, while you were brushing your teeth, you where zoning out when-

"Boo."

You jumped at Stephen suddenly appearing behind you. You whined "Don't scare me like that!" in a muffled voice while glaring at his reflection. He chuckled. After finishing brushing your teeth, you turned around to face him.

Before you could open your mouth, he took your face in his hands and kissed you. It instantly changed your mood.

"You're back early!"

"I made sure of it."

Your smile made him smile. 

He gently grasped your hand. "You look tired. Come on, lets go to bed."

That night you had the best sleep you had had in a really long time.


End file.
